


Border of Stability (Creepypasta story)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Completed, Creepypasta, Cussing, First long Story, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Made up creatures, OC villain - Freeform, Time Travel, Violence, Voodoo, so sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Things were not supposed to turn out like this. Jeff wasn't supposed to see this. All because of a crazy cp, CP's were going to die. No one thought that one cp could threaten their very existence, and now Jeff is trapped in the past with his human self. Not only with his human self, Jeffrey woods, but Jeff's brother, and several friends that don't know who Jeff is. With no other choice, Jeff is forced to work along side them while being hunted.(Note: This story is also connected to my Deviantart account Gammergeek2000, to get a better visual of the villain you can look through my oc shout out journal. I hope you all enjoy. :3)





	1. Border of Stability- Jinxed Turmoil

Chapter 1- Jinxed Turmoil

???POV.

I concentrated; my head, my strength, and my eyes on my freedom. Glaring at the sleeping guard with my sewn eyes and began to spider crawl closer to the bars. I took a small needle from my stringy raven hair and started picking at the lock. After a minute a small click came from the lock and I opened my cell quietly, slipping the small needle back in my hair and walked over to the guard. His distorted demon face did not scare me, nothing ever did. Unwrapping the sash from my neck I tied it around his wrists, then continued walking down the hall. 

No one has ever mentioned an escape from the under realm, but I was going to be the first. My steps remained quiet when I snuck to the armory under the castles shadows. Zalgo had a castle for a home which is a convenient place for the over realm to send the trash like us. But I was not trash, soon they all will quiver under me, I am not a toy, I am a goddess. The armory was quite, dark, and much less crowded with weapons. Grabbing a hammer from the mix, I bashed the Demon bracelet off. A Demon bracelet caused any creepypasta to lose their powers if they had any, and for me i felt the dark magic flood through my body. Letting out a sigh in pleasure, i took the needle from my hair and shifted it back into its 3 foot size and stuck it into my back.

Noise erupted in the hall and i knew i had to act fast, most people don’t know it but there was a secret room in Zalgo’s room. Quickly i vanished into the shadows, turning into a shadow myself i ran to Zalgo’s chambers. However, from the fear of being caught, i slipped into the room below Zalgo’s. His artifact room, where all magical charms and supernatural items belonged. I looked around the artifacts until i found what i was looking for, the Enad Stone, or the Soul Stone. As i walked closer to it, the electric purple gem glowed, and it was hard to see, but get close enough and you could see a skull flying inside the gem. Quickly I grabbed it from its stand and held it in my hand.

“Put that back..” A voice growled and instantly anyone could tell, it was Zalgo. The lord of the under realm himself.

“It’s been a long time Zalgo…” I rasped and looked over at him, holding the stone close to my chest. “How have you been? I’ve been really busy rotting, after you betrayed me.”

“That was your own damn fault. And you fucking know it.” Zalgo glared, but i kept my ground and simply waited to see what he would do. He took a step closer, but then stopped. As quick as you could blink he sent a fireball at me, but I made an escape into the shadows. I heard his shout and I quickly made my escape to the mortal ground. I reappeared onto the cool green grass, the cold fog making it hard to see anything around me. However I knew I was in the clear, it was time to cast the spell.

Third POV.

Slenderman was at home of course, working on training CP’s and gathering information of any new possible CP’s. It seemed like any other day to him, where to the point he was no longer surprised nor excited about anything. But today felt off, it was rare, but sometimes he gained visions in his sleep where something was horribly wrong. The thought was on his mind all day, a demonic laugh of a girl and the glow of a skull. It was a mere glimpse in his dream but still enough to give him a headache.  
“Slender? Sir, are you alright?” Hoodie’s voice rang, making Slender turn to look at him.

“Ah, Hoodie..Yes i am alright…” Slender sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Any reports in the woods?”

Hoodie shook his head and under his hood, raised a brow to Slender’s spaced out behavior. Nonetheless, Hoodie shrugged off the suspicion and cleared his throat to get his attention once more.

“There hasn’t been any unusual sightings, should i call the proxies back?” Hoodie suggested, and walked off when Slender nodded. 

Slender had entered his office not long after Hoodie left, and sat in his chair. The vision poisoned his mind and the girls laugh rang through his head. 

“I know that laugh….but from where?” Slender thought to himself, when suddenly the door slammed open, making him jolt up in his seat. Dr.Smiley stood there, his grinned mask slightly illuminated in the dark room, making him terrifying as ever.

“Good day Slenderman~” Dr.Smiley chuckled, giving a mock bow before walking to the desk. “Just here to check on you sir.”

“Doctor Smiley, I suppose you have news on my…prophecy?” Slender questioned, leaning forward in his chair and intertwining his fingers.  
“Yes! Indeed i do!” Dr.Smiley announced loudly before giving a laugh. “That woman’s voice you told me belongs to no one else but the mistress of souls~”

Slender, who was surprised, leaned back again and thought. The Mistress of Souls committed a huge crime right in front of all CP’s and council members. Such a disgrace to the title of a Creepypasta. Slender growled after a minute, which made his doctor blink a bit in curiosity. Abruptly, Slender stood and slammed his hands on the desk.

“Get every CP out there looking for her!” Slender roared, sending Dr.Smiley in panic and running out of the office.

“All CP’s on a look out for mistress of souls!” Dr.Smiley yelled down the halls on the mansion.  
Nothing was making Slender at ease and a sudden reddish glow appeared in the room. Looking up a small ring of red shined and Zalgo’s face came into view.

“Zalgo…”Slenderman nodded bitterly, Zalgo just growled in return.

“Gee you sound happy to see me.” Zalgo grumbled. “Set your pride aside, i’m here to warn you old man.”

“Is this about the mistress of souls? Because if it is, you are in huge trouble Zalgo. You promised no fugitive will ever escape your castle. She is one of the most dangerous CP’s we know!” Slender’s voiced rumbled a bit. Zalgo’s face remained stoic and said quickly after Slender’s rant.  
“You know very well it’s a risk i had to do Slender! You have too many CP’s to watch and the council doesn’t babysit...I’m more worried of what she has in her hand..” Zalgo mumbled. This made Slender’s skin crawl.

Meanwhile a lot of the CP’s were sent out of the mansion quickly to find this intruder. It took a few CP’s to convince him, but Jeff the Killer joined the search. He smirked proudly as he walked. He loved making the CP’s praise him as the best killer, or the most strongest killer there was. Besides he’s fought many humans before, he figured a fugitive CP would be no different. He momentarily growled though from LJ’s previous words.

~few minutes before~  
“Ha! Oh please Jeff! I bet will all the candy i posses that you can’t do this alone!” LJ laughed, hitting his hand on the table and using his other arm to hold his stomach.

Jeff, who was angry by now, crossed his arms and huffed. “Do you even know me? My records of kills are unbeatable!”

LJ calmed down and stood straight, wiping a tear from his eye. “Look Jeff let’s be honest here, those are humans. This is a fugitive that you have no idea who she is, what she looks like, or what she can do.” LJ counted off with his fingers. “In this case you’re out-fucking-matched.”

Jeff grabbed the three fingers LJ had out and twisted them a bit, making LJ screech a bit and pull away. “I said I can and I will.” Jeff growled before stomping out of the house.

Which lead him to this point, wandering the woods alone. Not that it bothered him at all, he was a man of his word...  
...  
...  
...  
Most of the time anyways.

At once point a purplish glow caught his eye and he ducked down in some bushes, slowly sneaking closer. An anonymous voice rang out, making him cringe. It was husky, yet sharp and snake like. Almost like a child possessed by Lucifer himself, kid like but evil. Jeff looked over slowly, seeing a female figure holding a shiny electric purple stone. His eyes were good enough to see the Briolette cut and what looked to be the gem being at least 2 inches. It was pretty fucking huge if she was gonna wear it like a necklace.

Jeff took out his knife and began walking to her from behind, she was singing a spell, but her singing halted and she took the needle from her back. She hurled the needle straight at him, and he was lucky enough to dodge to the side and smirked as she pulled the needle back by a string. She stood and held the needle in one hand and the gem in the other.

“Pretty fucking stupid, staying in these woods when everyone is after you.” Jeff sneered and slowly began to circle her. She began to do the same, her button eyes watching him. He had a good look at her now. Her body looked like a mangled voo-doo doll, sewn eyes with blood leaking out, with no mouth or nose, black stringy hair, and a stitched heart on her left breast. 

“What would this have to do with the loner Jeff the Killer?” She taunted back, and under her breath she continued to mutter the words.

Jeff grunted and charged her, doing quick motions to stab or slice her. She was quick though, and kept vanishing into a shadow, only appearing to try and return a stab to him. At one slice his blade caught hers and he glared at her. She was stronger than she looked and started to push him back to a tree. His feet skidded a bit and he took the chance to press his heel to the tree and shove her back, making her stumble back a bit.

“What the fuck do you want bitch?” Jeff hissed and held his position. She chuckled and spun her needle.

“What I want is what you have. You and all the CP’s!” She roared back, throwing her needle at Jeff once more and nearly hitting his arm. Giving a small shocked noise he yanked the needle from the tree and threw it back at her, but she smirked and the needle stopped. It highlighted in black and faced Jeff, not being held or even touched it zipped to Jeff to strike him. However Jeff was quick and continued to dodge and weave past the needle. She sat on the ground and mumbled her spell quicker this time, but when jeff tried to reach her the needle blocked his way.

“Gaaaahh! This is stupid!” Jeff yelled and grabbed the needle, using all of his strength to turn it from him and stab it into the ground. The doll gasped and a purple vortex opened, grabbing the needle she looked back at Jeff.

“By the way….it’s Woo-doo. Remember it.” She hissed before jumping through the vortex.

Jeff was at a cross point now, his human side demanded him to go find slender, but his killer side wanted to chase her. While deciding he didn’t notice his feet made his choice and began walking closer. Behind him a voice was calling his name but he didn’t listen, he took one step more and was sucked into the purple vortex.

 

~Back at the mansion~

Slender paced around, many CP’s returned with no news on Woo-doo and this terrified him. What was worse is LJ practically dared Jeff to go alone, and being the hothead he was this was going to bite him in the ass. Suddenly stomping and the call of his name sounded out through the mansion as Ticci Toby and ClockWork ran in.

“Slendy! Jeff w-” Toby started then tripped and slid on the ground. Clockwork jumped over him and stopped in front of Slender.

“Jeff found her! He followed her through some damn portal!” Clockwork, unlike most CP’s, always said her worry in an annoyed and angry tone rather than concern and worry.

“What she said!” Toby sprang up onto his feet and poked Clockworks shoulder. Slender groaned, yep his ass was just bit.

“Is the portal still open?” Slender asked with hope. They both shook their heads and the CP’s around them started whispering in worry and fear.

“Alright...at this point we cannot do anything...lets hope Jeff is alright..” Slender sighed.

 

~Back to Jeff~

Jeff fell onto a fresh patch of green grass, which was caked with moist dirt. He stood up and grumbled as he brushed off the dirt.

“The fuck am I?” He asked himself and looked around. It looked like ordinary woods but he heard cars. Jeff started walking through the woods to the noise and gasped.

“Oh my fucking god…my home..” Jeff’s birthplace and childhood stood before him, the city he grew and died in. Why in all hell was he here?

(ok minor note, yes almost all cp’s originated in different cities/countries, but for this story they all lived in the same area that i’ll leave anonymous and to your imagination. Thanks :3 i just dont want arguments in the comments)


	2. Border of Stability-Shadowed Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-“The fuck am I?” He asked himself and looked around. It looked like ordinary woods but he heard cars. Jeff started walking through the woods to the noise and gasped.
> 
> “Oh my fucking god…my home..” Jeff’s birthplace and childhood stood before him, the city he grew and died in. Why in all hell was he here?

Chapter 2- Shadowed Heaven

Jeff could hardly believe his eyes, he almost wished he could blink from the shock. He was in his hometown, and the city was buzzed with people. 

“Why in all living fuck would that bitch come here?” Jeff wondered and pulled up his hood to cover whatever he could of his face. He stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking through the town. This was the kind of place where families knew families but city folk only knew their friends. It was the kind of place to start anew and hope for the best. However he was confused as he looked around, there was no trace of woo-doo, and everything seemed calm.

“I’ll have to get up high…” Jeff mumbled and looked up at the buildings, he walked into an alley and started climbing an escape ladder that was low to the ground. As he reached the top he gazed over the lights of the city, there were buildings that hung over the hotel he was on but he had a clear view.

“Well nothing seems wrong so far…” Jeff said to himself and stood tall, suddenly he jolted and looked to the far side of the city, where a slightly purple explosion erupted.

“I had to say one fucking thing and the cunt had to ruin it!” Jeff yelled and hurried down the ladder. Jeff ran straight for the outbreak, while screaming citizens ran past him. He began to slow down from what he could see ahead of him. 

Dark inky black wolves ran around, magenta eyes glowed as their golden teeth were bared and spitting up black ooze, and their body dripped like they were dipped in tar. They were hideous, no gruesomely twisted dogs. He watched as they tackled women, men, and even kids and began devouring them alive. Two had turned their attention to jeff and ran at him barking. Before they even could jump on him, he stabbed their heads and the gooey wolves dropped before turning into dust.

“Not very strong.” Jeff scoffed and smirked. “Alright then, let the games begin.” He challenged, running straight for the next wolf with a battle cry.

(ok bear with me, this is gonna flip around a little)  
~Meanwhile in the suburbs~  
Jeffrey woods was walking with his brother Liu from a party. Their neighborhood was fairly quiet at this time because of all the family homes. And for the moment Jeffrey chuckled while trying to escape his brothers head lock.

“Lui knock it off!” Jeffrey playfully shoved and yanked Liu by his hickory brown hair.

“Try me little brother!” Liu laughed and challenged back, grabbing a handful of jeffrey's tawny brown hair and yanking him back. Light Basil green eyes met his little brothers azure eyes, and they both laughed at each other before letting go. They continued walking till they arrived home, which was empty because their parents were out.

“What do you want to eat?” Liu asked as he took off his shoes and walked in the kitchen.

“I snacked a lot at the party. I think i’ll just have some popcorn and watch a movie. Wanna join in?” Jeffrey replied and sat on the couch, not even removing his shoes. Liu shrugged and looked for a popcorn bag, and Jeffery turned on the news.

“Chaos is raining down on our fair city as a pack of what looks like wolves is running through the city and killing many of the cit-” The woman on the news voiced out, sounding frightened.

Jeffrey shot up from the couch and ran to Liu, grabbing his arm and starting to haul him to the door.

“Whoa! Jeffrey hold on!” Liu struggled and made them stop in the hall. “What is it?”

“Didn’t you hear? Wolves killing people in our city! We have to make sure mom and dad are ok!” Jeffrey yelled a bit in concern.

“Look Jeff, if mom and dad were here they would tell us to lock the doors. Lets just hide out in here or with Jane’s family.” Liu reasoned calmly. Jane was a close family friend and her mother always loved the boys like her own sons, but Jeffrey was not convinced.

“It doesn’t matter what they say if they’re in trouble or dead! Liu we have to find them!” Jeffrey persisted with a small growl. Jeffrey was always stubborn and his brother sighed.

“Ok, but we stick together, look for our parents, and if the situation is too risky we leave got it?” Liu tried reasoning again. Jeffrey pouted a bit but sighed and nodded. They both left and started running to the city, both of them filled with fear, but Jeffrey filled with determination as well.

~local college in the city area~  
Jack was a great student when he had to be, but during this city wide lock down his friends were a little less responsible.

“Explain to me why we’re going to a strip club?” Jack asked and rolled his eyes. He was a fairly mature guy and thought it was a stupid to go to a club during a lockdown.

“Because if we’re gonna die, i’m gonna die getting laid.” One of his friends laughed and held a bat in his hand.

“Besides, in a lock down no one is gonna care.” A girl named Jenny spoke with a giggle and walked out holding a knife in her hand. They said to bring weapons for protection from these “monsters” people were talking about, but Jack didn’t see a reason to get arrested and just kept his dorm keys on him. The three left the college and started walking down through the more “shady” areas of the town, and saw no sign of disaster or anything. Although they were about 30 minutes by vehicle to the heart of the city, so it was not much to worry about. 

They chatted and laughed to small comments about how “horrible and chaotic” the city looked. However with all this joking around Jack did notice a lack of people around which was really eerie, and cars were going way past the speed limit in different areas. The gears in his head turned faster and he froze in place.

“Guys i think we should head back.” Jack spoke, making his friends stop.

“Oh come on! Are you that much of a chicken jack?” His friend teased and laughed. Jenny giggled and continued walking, but froze after a couple feet.

“B-boys...wh-what is that?” Jenny shook in fear as she backed away. Jack got a glimpse of a wolf like creature but it sprung onto Jenny and began biting and clawing into her chest, causing her to scream in pain. Jack quickly grabbed his friend's bat and hit the creature off but it merely stood again and howled. His friend was long gone and jenny laid on the ground motionless and bleeding, but that made him extremely mad and hit the creature in the head with all of his strength. With a crack the creature fell and vanished into dust.

“F-fuck…” Jack panted and looked at Jenny and groaned in sorrow. “Fuck no! Why the fuck-” He cut himself off when another scream sounded off in the dark and Jack panicked, running to a parking lot in search of a vehicle. He was lucky enough to find a motorcycle and started using his dorm key to pick the ignition. All of his prayers stopped with the motorcycle started up, he jumped on and sped back to his school.

~City houses~  
Snacks, games, and cords littered the floor around a blonde boy nearly in his teen years. His sky blue eyes scanning the game, with his tongue out in concentration, and a blanket around his shoulders to keep him warm. The lights were off and the volume on his tv low to keep his drunk dad from coming upstairs. Ben didn’t really like seeing his dad drunk, and ever since his mom left he’s had to deal with his dad bringing “visitors” for a night stand. It was around 10:30 he thought, as he paused his game and stretched, yawning he decided to stop for the night and closed out of his game. He jumped a bit when he heard a faint crash downstairs and chose to slowly open his door. There was a bit of growling and Ben started slowly his steps. 

“Dad..?” Ben silently called out and looks down the stairs, slowly walking down them and glancing in the living room. He gasped and covered his mouth at the sight, a dark inky figure was eating something. Not just something but noticed his father’s bloody arm a few feet from the couch, he nearly threw up from the sight and sounds of the chewing. Quickly but quietly he hurried to the garage and opened it fast, grabbing his skateboard he left his house and started tearing up a bit.

“T-this is all a dream. This is all a dream!” Ben repeated allowed and kept getting louder as he repeated, causing a wolf to notice him and start chasing. Ben glanced back and started skating faster, which wasn’t easy to him. He was in Legend of Zelda PJ’s, barefoot, and it was about 40 degrees. He was freezing his ass off, but the wolf behind him made him really warm with fear. 

He tried quick tricks by skidding down railings and skating through the park but found it harder to shake the wolf off. Ben suddenly cried back to the wolf in fear and with tears.

“What do you want from me?!”

~Back to our favorite CP~  
Jeff was getting nowhere, but the killing was creating him to release stress. He stabbed the one next to him and grunted, moving back and started running into the heart of the city, with the wolves coming back in waves. He was getting sick and tired of the regenerating wolves and they just kept slipping by him anyways so he shouldn’t have wasted more energy. Jeff ducked into an alley and waited as some wolves passed by, and sighed.

“This isn’t working..why would this cunt attack my home..?” Jeff leaned on the wall in thought, but a boy scream interrupted his thoughts and he started sprinting to the scream. What he saw, sent him back to his childhood years and a moment of “what the fuck is happening?”

A boy no older than 16 or 17 was helping another boy that seemed to be his brother. The older one was caught on the fencing and the younger one was desperately trying to get him unstuck with shaky hands. Jeff snapped out of his trance and held his knife at the ready, running over her sliced the bit of his shirt that was caught.

“You kids alright?” Jeff huffed and pulled his hood a bit down more to avoid them from seeing at least his eyes. They both stared at him in surprise even if they could only see his pale chin and mouth.

“Yeah thank you sir. I’m Liu and this is my brother Jeffrey.” Liu spoke politely and Jeffrey was too focused trying to see under Jeff’s hood. Those names stunned Jeff, names that kept reminding him of his past, and he barely noticed how still he was standing.

“You ok there?” Jeffrey tilted his head, after giving up on seeing Jeff’s face. “What’s your name?”

Jeff shook his head. “O-oh, uh Jeff...Jeff killer.”

“Wow that’s a badass last name!” Jeffrey beamed and Liu just smiled softly. A howl startled the three and Jeff lightly started shoving them from the fence.

“You two better leave, these things are spreading.” jeff advised, feeling half stupid for advising himself.

“We’re not leaving without our parents!” Jeffrey hit Jeff’s hands away and huffed. “We’re staying until we find them.”

“Jeffrey no more, we’ve looked and almost got killed!” Liu scolded a bit. Jeff watched them argue and facepalmed.

“Ok shut the fuck up!” Jeff yelled, pushing the two away. “Look i’ll hang around with you two and help, but if this gets too crazy we’re leaving!” 

The brother’s looked at Jeff, Liu agreed, but Jeffrey huffed and crossed his arms. Jeff took that as an “fine” and started walking out the alley. They followed quickly and stayed close, even if it was a stranger, both Liu and Jeffrey could agree that Jeff knew what he was doing.

~meanwhile to Ben~  
Ben didn’t know how it happened, but he managed to shake the wolf and turned up in the middle of the road. He panted and sat down, shivering while trying to catch his breath. He didn’t know where in the city he was but it did not matter. Ben finally was relaxed until the sound of a motorcycle came up, he was too exhausted to get out of the way quickly and hoped the driver would go around. The light from the bike shined in his face, making his eyes squint, but it didn’t last long when the light turned off.

Looking up, Ben saw a man with mocha colored hair and royal blue eyes shined in the dark. He got off the bike and kneeled down in front of Ben and gazed at ben’s attire. Jack thought it was really weird the kid was out like this, in pajamas and with no shoes on. Ben’s feet were slightly cut up and the tip of his ears and nose were red from the cold. Ben shook under Jack’s gaze and spit out before thinking.

“What do y-you want pervert?!” Ben growled a bit, trying to sound tough but only having his voice cracked from dehydration. Jack looked at Ben with a bit of surprised but didn’t blame him for the accusation. 

“Your feet are cut.” Jack pointed out. “What happened?”

Ben stiffened and sighed, pulling his legs to his chest and cradling himself. “I-i was playing in my room...b-but i heard weird noises...s-so i-i went to look a-and-and-” Ben’s voice started to break as tears started rolling down his cheeks. “M-my dad-”

Jack visibly jolted when Ben started crying. “Hey it’s ok you don’t have to say more.” Jack explained quickly. He wanted to hug the kid but he was worried that would scare him, so he relaxed a bit and asked quietly. 

“Would you like to come with me?” Ben looked up and wiped his eyes, then nodded a bit. Ben knew he had no one and no idea what to do now. Jack slowly moved an arm behind Ben and under his legs, picking him up and setting him on the motorcycle. Jack got on and Ben gripped onto him, his arms wrapping around his waist and he felt Ben’s hiccups and tears on his back. It made Jack feel hurt that he witnessed his father’s death, just like he had seen his friend Jenny die. The motorcycle started up and slowly moved down the road, as jack looked around, ben remained hidding his face in Jack’s back.

~back to the trio~  
Jeff was surprised by the lack of the shadow wolves, but he could tell they had already moved on through the town for more victims. Jeffery and Liu stayed close by Jeff as they walked through the joined alleyways. Liu would flinch and swallow loudly when there were screams or dead bodies, but Jeffery would glare with sadness and hate. It did not surprise Jeff that he was still the same then as he was now.

“Ok plan is, we get through the woods and find a place to lay low until i can find the bitch that did this..” Jeff explained. “You two just come with me-”

“Hold on there Jeff, my brother and i don’t even know you. Hell we haven’t even seen your face!” Liu snapped. “There is no way we’re following you blindly into the woods!”

“Liu, this guy seems to know what he’s doing.” Jeffery commented. “What i’m more worried about is this bitch you keep mumbling about. Did she cause this?”

Jeff was about to speak but a scream erupted from the alley and he “tched”. He started pushing Liu and Jeffery into a sprint. “Out of town now, talk later!”

They started running, far enough not to be seen but close enough for them to keep an eye on the road leading out of the city. Most of the land was easy to run, and after getting out of the city they started heading for the road. As they walked, Liu couldn’t keep his mouth shut, which made Jeff start losing his sanity all over again.

“So our plan is to walk near the road like hitchhikers until we get killed. That sounds swell.” Liu complained. Jeffery groaned and looked at Jeff, still trying to see under the hood, which made Jeff glance at him a few times.

“No...our plan is to head to the homes in the woods.” Jeff sighed. “I think i know someone that can help, if it’s not too late..”

“Oh i think i know someone too. Liu remember that twitchy kid in my science class?” Jeffery asked, looking back at his brother.

“Arnold? The kid that’s super hyper?” Liu responded.

“No the one that’s quiet. You know, pale skin, neck cricks a lot-” Jeffery was speaking until Jeff grabbed his shoulders tightly.

“You know Toby?” Jeff snapped, almost frustrated and tired sounding.

“Toby! That’s the name! Toby rogers.” Jeffery smiled a bit in victory, remembering the name. “Yeah, he told me once he lived in the country side of the city, down highway 15.” 

Liu shoved them apart, not really happy that Jeff grabbed his brother and stood between them. “Why are we finding this kid?”

“Because if we do he’ll at least have shelter for us until i can find the cunt that started this. Look i know you can't trust me but you guys need a place to stay. Toby is the key.” Jeff concluded. The guys didn’t look too convinced but Jeff made a strong point, and knew that Jeff was their leading cause of survival.

~To the city~  
“P-please i-i don’t know where they are!” Jane cried out, tears down her face and her leg pinned to the ground by woo-doo’s needle.

Woo-doo was furious. The wolves had no luck finding Jeff, or anyone on her list. She glared at Jane before ripping the needle out of her leg and quickly stabbed her in the heart before jane could scream.

“Fine...cheer for now Jeff the killer..” She growled as she held a little voo-doo doll of jeff. “For soon i will kill you..and the rest of your cp friends..”


	3. Border of Stability- Firm Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-“Fine...cheer for now Jeff the killer..” She growled as she held a little voo-doo doll of jeff. “For soon i will kill you..and the rest of your cp friends..”

Chapter 3- Firm Pact

~starting back with Ben and Jack~

Third POV  
It’s been a long night, Jack was exhausted and Ben was already asleep. He felt Ben’s head bob once in awhile when he was trying to stay up, eventually we stopped and he moved in front of Jack so he could watch him. Ben rested up against Jack shivering and jack felt pity well up inside him. keeping one arm around him to keep him from falling off, Jack felt the bike started sputtering and slowing down. It was finally out of gas and jack sighed, setting up the brakes he grabbed Ben and got off. Ben twitched a bit and tried curling up to Jack more for warmth, which made Jack chuckle a little.

He set Ben down near a tree away from the old paved road and looked at his surroundings. They had reached a back road through the city, but Jack never went through this area before. He only knew it eventually met up with the highway. Ben started waking up as Jack was looking around and jolted a bit, remembering the previous night. His voice was hoarse, he was having trouble knowing what to say to this man that found him. Before he could say anything Jack looked at him and smiled, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hey..sleep well kid?” Jack asked, trying to make it less awkward. Ben just stared at him, half scared and half mournful. 

“M-my name isn’t kid...it’s Benjamin…or just Ben..” Ben huffed a bit, he didn’t like being called a “kid”. Especially since he was actually smarter than a lot of people at his school. Jack just nodded his head.

“Right..sorry. I’m Jack.” Jack replied politely. “Do you know anything about last night?”

Jack soon regretted asking when Ben’s face went downcast. Tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes, and Jack flinched. Ben started crying and pulled his legs close, trying to hide his face and anyone could tell he was visibly shaking.

“M-my dad..h-he was e-eaten..” Ben spat out, wiping his eyes from the tears. Jack didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to scare Ben or upset him more.

“H-hey Ben look...don’t worry you’re still alive right?” Jack tried, only making Ben look up at him with sad eyes. “So we’ll just stick together ok?” 

Ben’s resistance and fear of Jack melted, and slowly scooted closer. He hugged him which made Jack suck in some air in surprise, but began to pet Ben as he cried. They sat together and Jack kept petting the shivering blonde, and even though he was much younger he had to admit. Ben was kind of cute.  
~to the trio~

Jeff watched overnight after Liu and Jeffrey passed out. As a CP it was easy for him to stay up endless nights, but they were still mortal. They had left the city and started following the highway for about 9 hours. From the evening to the early dawn. However woo-doo was still on their tail and he didn’t want to stick around longer, the frightening part is no cars were on the highway. Woo-doo could have already destroyed the cars behind and ahead of them.

“Oi, kiddo’s wake up.” Jeff snapped and whacked both of them on the head, making sure his hood was up before waking them. Jeffrey and Liu sat up and grumbled to themselves.

“Dude the sun is barely up..” Jeffrey complained and layed back down to sleep, earning a taze in the stomach from his brother.

“Come on Jeffrey..we better get moving.” Liu reasoned and got up, stretching as he did.

Jeff looked out in the distance, and by the lack of cars he knew that the wolf creatures must have either been stopping traffic or that he forgot how baren this city really was. Either way he wasn’t comfortable with it. As the boys stood up they began to tag behind Jeff, both in confusion and fear. Before five minutes even passed Jeffrey piped up.

“So...are you some hero?” Jeffery asked, making Jeff freeze and shake his head, before walking again. He tried again. “How come you care so much about finding the villain then?”

Jeff stopped and thought for a moment, he couldn’t show his face yet, and he didn’t really want to talk about himself. “Uh...she is just a bitch that is my key back home..the..police from where i live know what to do with her.” Jeff continued walking again.

“Where are you from? OW! Lui!” Jeffery cried out, rubbing his head.

“Jeffery, be polite!” Lui scolds then whispers, but Jeff could still hear them. “He seems to be a loner, something horrible could’ve happened to him and we need to be kind about it…”

Jeffery huffed and crossed his arms, but knew that Lui was right and went back to silence. Jeff was glad for this, because he now had to adjust to human time and that was not easy for him. Normally CP’s can either stay up all night or stay up half night and half day. But now that he was with humans, he would have to force his body into their sleeping patterns.

As they walked, Jeffery sighed a few times. “So, can’t we hijack a car or something?” Asking this resulted in a punch in the arm from his brother.

“We are not stealing a car Jeffery. We have lots of ground to cover sure, but do you see any cars?” Lui pointed out at the abandoned road that started to curve up into a hill.  
Jeff internally groaned at them, was he really this annoying as a human? As he trudged up the hill, he froze at the top. Passed the hill and slightly hidden in the tree’s, cars were everywhere. Torn up, thrown off the road, even upside down, and corpses laid everywhere.

“Well this explains why there’s no cars..” Jeff commented as the boys came up the hill. Both gasped and Jeffery stood next to Jeff, slowly looking at him. 

“Is this because of that woman..?” He questioned. Jeff nodded and started walking down the hill. “I’m not surprised they only made it about a mile from the city. As they were trying to escape they must have been blocked in the front.”

“My god...who could have done this..” Lui asked, gripping onto his cross necklace, stepping around a torso of a man.

“Depends, if you believe in superstition, then it’s a demon woman from hell. If you don’t believe in that shit, then it’s just a psycho woman that looks like a voo-doo doll.” Jeff replied, walking past the wreckage, and looking into cars. 

The boys were silent for a bit, and Jeff can feel their stare. “O-oh my god...you’re serious..” Lui stuttered.

“This is...actually kinda cool! Lui if anyone makes it through this we could be famous!” Jeffery said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Which Lui scolded him for.

Jeff in the meantime noticed odd shapes in the cars and got on top of one of them. He looked out at the cars in the distance and noticed that the patterns continued in straight lines but cut off into the woods. He ran on top of the cars to the sudden break of the car path, and saw the fence line broken.

“Well someone was smart..or really stupid.” Jeff called out. “They drove on top of cars and busted through the fence into the woods. Lui and Jeffery ran over and looked at the tire prints in the dirt.

“Should we follow it?” Jeffery asked, looking at Jeff. Jeff thought for a moment then got off the car. “Yeah..it’s our best bet at this point.”

“Wait! There’s wild animals out there!” Lui sounded off. 

“And there’s tar monsters on that road!” Jeffery argued back, and followed Jeff into the woods. Lui soon caught up after much hesitation. It was hard enough that Jeff had to deal with Woo-doo that he didn’t want to deal with their bickering. But like he has a choice now.

~To Ben and Jack~

Ben was being carried for the moment, and as flattered as he was, he didn’t want to stay in the arms on a stranger. Therefore he instinctively curled up in Jack’s grasp, making Jack look at Ben.

“Are you ok? Am I holding you too tight?” Jack questioned nervously. Holding a random kid, and not knowing what will scare or offend him puts Jack on edge.

“N-no, i’m just not used to being held...but i can walk…” Ben inquired and relaxed slowly, looking at Jack.

“Unfortunately you really shouldn’t walk. We’re in the forest and your feet are cut up. Not to mention that your feet will get colder on the ground at night.” Jack explained, walking over a root and ducking under the branches of the tree.

“Where are we going?” Ben asked, looking around and moving a hand to Jack’s shoulder to look over.

“Well, i’m hoping that this trail will lead to either the high way, or will be a shortcut to anyone living in the forest homes.” Jack replied, being cautious as he glances around for animals.

“Oh..so like people that live out here may still be...alive?” Ben shivered, and gripped onto Jack even tighter. Memories of the corpses flashed through his head and he gave out a groan in disgust.

“I sure hope so, we need to at least get a ride to leave this place. But i have no idea how far those things have gotten.” Jack responded and stopped for a minute to look around. “Plus we’ll need food and rest before going anywhere.”

Ben said nothing but nodded to his statements. Jack was the only person he knew that was alive and so far he didn’t mind him at all. He was kind, smart, and Jack didn’t yell at him. Ben was yelled at a lot so he eventually blocked everyone out. Jack on the other hand barely knew anything about this kid which made him feel a minimal connection to Ben. He only knew this kid was an introvert, that much was clear, along with that he barely opens up to anyone.

“So kid, what do you like to do?” Jack asked as he walked, tired of the silence. Being called kid made Ben tug at Jack’s hair.

“It’s not kid. It’s Ben.” Ben huffed. “I like video games..”

“That’s it? No friends? Family hangout?” Jack politely asked, and he felt Ben’s grip loosen.

“I dont want to talk about it..” Ben sighed and after a minute of silence asked. “What about you?”

Jack figured this would be the only way for Ben to open up, so he smiled and started speaking. “Well i’m a college student studying in the medical field, i’m 21 years old and i guess i like crime shows.”

“Is that why you have that bag? For medical stuff?” Ben questioned, tugging the strap around Jack’s shoulder that connected to a side bag.

“Yep that’s the small medical kit from my school. And you Ben?” Jack grinned at him.

“Uh..i’m 12 years old..i’ll be turning 13 in a few days. And uh..well i mean i’m already in middle school but it’s reallllllly boring.” Ben smiled a bit, dragging out the word “really.” 

The two continued like that, swapping small talk as Jack kept walking the dirt path.

~back to the three~

“This is going to kill me.” Jeffery groaned as he walked. He kept up with Jeff and Lui but for the past hour he did nothing but complain how his feet hurt.

“If you keep complaining i’ll chop them off!” Jeff growled and walked faster. The car that crashed through the gate made it farther than they thought. However Lui mentioned a bit ago that the car was heading to the houses in the forest. Which was good, because that would get them closer to Toby.

Yet, the tracks stopped and the car itself was in front of them. A light silver 1990’s cadillac, and in really good condition. However it looked like no one was around and Jeff stepped closer.

“W-wait Jeff-” Lui called out but the sound of a bullet shooting into the sky startled him, making him and Jeffery take a stance for fighting.

“What the fuck was that?!” Jeffery yelled out and looked over by the car. Jeff froze, a man with a yellow coat, messy hickory colored hair, and mocha colored eyes. He knew this man but couldn’t place a finger on it.

“Hands up.” The man glared, as he stepped out from behind the hood of the car, they all noticed the bandages around his left leg which had blood on the jeans he wore. Lui and Jeffery reluctantly raised their arms but Jeff kept his in his hoodie pocket.

“Who asks?” Jeff boldly asks, but remembers to keep his head down to avoid his face being seen.

“Pretty audacious for the guy in line of fire of a gun.” The man huffed. “Name is Brian. What are you three doing out here?”

“We had to get away from those weird demons in the city. You’ve seen them right?” Jeffery asked, slowly letting his hands down.

“Yeah i know, trust me, my friend and i used the car and drove on top of the traffic.” Brian replied, but still kept the Glock gun pointed out.

“Are you insane! You may have killed people!” Lui gasped.

“They we’re gonna die anyways.” Brian argued. “You have to save yourself before saving others.”

“Wait..you’re with someone else? Where is he or she?” Jeff asked, looking around his area.

Brian stayed quiet, knowing it wouldn’t be a bright idea to give them more information if it was going to bite him in the ass. A wolf creature already bit him in the leg.

“That’s none of-” Brian began but the bushes rustled a bit and a voice called out.

“Hey Brian, got more gas for the car. So lets get it juiced up and-” A new man stepped out. Wearing an orange coat, blue jeans the man looked at the newcomers with cold pecan colored eyes, and had a dark chocolate colored hair that connected to his side burns.

“Who the fuck are they?” He growled and set down a gallon container and held a crowbar in his other hand.

“Survivors. Surprisingly..” Brian said curiously, lowering his gun a bit.

“Well in that case.. I’m Tim.” Tim spoke, spinning his crowbar before resting it against his shoulder.

“This is my brother Jeffery.” Lui smiled. “I’m Lui and this man-” Lui said with a little venom while pointing at Jeff. “Is Jeff Killer.”

By the tone in Lui’s voice, it was clear Jeff had not gotten on his good side yet. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

“So anyways, we need a ride. Thing you could give us a lift?” Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

“As much as we’d like to, we don’t know you guys. And we need to save gas to get the hell out of here.” Brian commented.

“Look my friend here knows who’s doing this and is here to stop her.’ Jeffery stepped forward, putting a hand on Jeff’s shoulder, who brushed his hand off immediately. “We just need to get to the homes in the forest. You know of them?”

“Know of it? Kid everyone knows the forest people.we were heading there anyways..one of our friends lived there..but he’s, uh not around anymore.” Tim stated, picking up the gas container and started filling the car up. Brian watched Tim for a minute then the three, he sighed and held up a finger.

“Ok if we drive you, you have to swear that you didn’t see us.” Brian commented. The three gave him confused looks, while Tim shook his head in annoyance.

“What why?” Lui asked, raising a brow and glanced at Brian’s gun, which was still in his hand.

“You and your fucking big heart..” Tim grumbled at Brian, but Brian just shrugged and got in the car. “The point is, that when shit goes down other people start either becoming enemy’s or start stealing shit. It would be no surprise to us if we’ve already stolen something, so we need to keep our tracks covered. Deal?”

Jeff glanced at his younger self and Lui, nodding slightly and walking to the car. Lui sighed and lightly started pushing Jeffery to the car, who protested and complained that he could walk. They all joined in the scratched up Cadillac and Brian hit the gas.

~somewhere in the city~  
“How pathetic..they actually met up with Hoodie and Masky..” Woo-doo complained, stitching a doll of Lui.

“Madam, i swear my team is on the case..” A shadowy figure said, watching nervously as she stitched the doll.

“Oh i’m sure you are..” She said, placing the doll down carefully on the floor. “And i’m sure that LJ, Ben, and EJ getting away was an accident..” She stood and pulled the needle from her back.

“And this is an accident too.” She snapped, throwing the needle into the heart of the shadow, making it bleed out and slowly turn to mush.

“Useless..” woo-doo sighed as she yanked the needle from the wall. “But it wont matter...perhaps they should get together..it would be very fun killing them all off. And stabbing the hearts of many all at once..”

Woo-doo’s stitches opened on her mouth and took a doll of Ben off the floor, her demonic voice rang. “And the weakest must go first..”


	4. Border of Stability- Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-“Useless..” woo-doo sighed as she yanked the needle from the wall. “But it wont matter...perhaps they should get together..it would be very fun killing them all off. And stabbing the hearts of many all at once..”
> 
> Woo-doo’s stitches opened on her mouth and took a doll of ben off the floor, her demonic voice rang. “And the weakest must go first..”

Chapter 4- Tick Tock Goes The Clock

One thing Jeff never expected on this hunt was meeting anyone’s past self. It made it uneasy for him, knowing everyone and yet not really knowing them at all. He was currently staring out the window, leaning his head on his head, and below the line of the hood that covered his face he noticed Jeffrey’s worried expression.

“You ok Jeff?” Jeffrey asked quietly, Brian and Liu were asleep at this time. As for the time it was already nearing 3 pm, and the forest was bumpy as ever for the car.

“Yeah i’m fine..just thinking.” Jeff mumbled, not even turning to look at Jeffrey. They were getting farther from the city and Jeff hated running from a fight. The worst thing about this though is looking at his human self. His old eyes and hair, how his smile used to be, the presence of bruises and cuts from fights, and the most terrible part..how innocent he used to be,

Jeff barely noticed the car stopping while remembering his past and looked up. Outside there was many small houses, trailers, and cabins that looked to be decades old. Jeffrey focused on waking Liu up and Brian woke up instantly, and slowly they all got out of the car. Something was off, it was dead quiet, which in the past this place was lively with loud kids.

“Jeez where is everyone?” Tim muttered and looked around. “So uh, Jeffrey where is your friend's place?”

“Mom actually let you go here?” Liu grimaced. “What if people tried to mug you or something?”

“Come on Liu it’s not that bad, sure some of these people are poor but Toby is nice. His family just may have a few...problems at the moment.” Jeffrey stated hesitantly. 

Jeffrey started walking, as if looking for a hint of something to regain his memory on where he was. The rest slowly followed, and both Tim and Brian bickered quietly about leaving the car out in the woods. For a bit Jeffrey wandered aimlessly but did manage to stick to one course and a two-story home was in the distance. It was older but not in bad shape, however it looked dark and barren inside.

As they stepped up to the house, the porch and steps creaking loudly, Jeffrey knocked on the door. “Toby? Toby it’s me Jeffrey Woods, from science class.”

The door slowly opened, and what Jeff saw shocked him to his bones. A kid looking about 17 or 19 that was shorter than Brian and Tim, but taller than Jeffrey pop out from the dark. His body was a pale grey and he twitched a little, his neck making an eerie crick sound, he wore a simply grey hoodie and blue jeans, and his dark brown hair ruffled. It was almost hard to tell if his eyes were brown or grey.

“H-hi Jeff! G-good to see you.” Toby smiled weakly. Toby didn’t look too healthy but not so that he’s skin and bones.

“Hey man how are you doing? Do you mind if we chill here for a day or two?” Jeffrey asked and rubbed the back of his head. Toby jolted and looked around for a second at all of us, he stared at Jeff the longest before slowly nodding. 

“S-sure, my dad is out anyways. J-just make sure you’re out by Thursday.” Toby agreed and walked inside.

We all followed in, Liu made himself at home right away on the couch in the living room and Tim relaxed in a big leather chair. Brian simply leaned on a window and kept watching out in the forest. Jeffrey followed Toby into the kitchen and Jeff was left in the entrance of the house. His nerves were on fire, the urge to go back and kill the bitch before she could reach this house.

“So what should we do? Just sit here and wait for those things to-” Tim started but Liu shushed him.

“Look Toby has graciously given us a place to stay, if he hears about this we could be kicked out.” Liu commented quietly.

“You can’t be serious, the kid looks like he’s seen a ghost, so i‘m pretty damn sure we’re intimidating enough to stay here.” Tim snapped and crossed his arms.

“Tim be nice, after all we dont want the kid to fear us.” Brian replied calmly, glancing over at them. “I’m more worried about..the hooded man..” 

Liu looked over nervously into the hall, Jeff was looking around as if for a certain thing. That even sent chills up his spine. “Y-yeah..” Tim didn’t seem too bothered by it and closed his eyes to rest.

In the kitchen Jeffrey was silently explaining their situation and who everyone was. Toby wasn’t frightened, the voices in his head though were speculation. Toby nodded and started walking to his room, he twitched a little as he walked through the doorway and pulled out his phone.

“What are you gonna do with that kid?” Jeff’s voice startled Toby, causing him to clench his phone.

“N-nothing..” Toby replied, looking at Jeff who was leaning on the door frame. Jeff slowly walked over to Toby, making Toby back up to the wall.

“Hey easy Toby i’m not going to hurt you.” Jeff said and kneeled down, but kept his face hidden under his hood. If he was 100% honest with himself, Jeff was getting sick of not having a full view of his horizon. However no one was ready nor trustworthy yet to see his face.

“W-why did you follow me to my room?” Toby twitched and kept his knees to his chest.

“Mainly because i’m exploring your house, but also you..” Jeff almost didn’t know what to say, Toby was always twitchy where he was from, but this Toby was full of fear and his eyes wandered a lot. “Are you ok?”

Toby almost looked surprised, he smiled a little and nodded. “Y-yeah i was just seeing if my dad called me. A-and i’m alright..”

Jeff nodded and got up, leaving the room and letting Toby relax. Jeff wasn’t sure how to talk to these people now, they looked like his friends at home but some acted differently than what he’s used to seeing them as. No matter what though, we wanted to protect them, knowing he was still connected in some way to them.

~To Jack and Ben~

Jack carried Ben on his back, once his arms were tired, and they continued their way through the woods. Ben was still chatting away at Jack’s ear, but Jack didn’t really mind because it made him at ease not being alone. He knew that they had to keep moving or those weird hell hounds could come back. A small growl erupted, making Ben blush with embarrassment.

“Hungry?” Jack chuckled and came to a stop, looking over his shoulder at Ben.

“Y-yeah..but i can hold out longer.” Ben replied, gripping onto Jack’s shoulders. 

“We’ll keep going a bit further. Who knows? Maybe we’ll find black berries or a apple tree.” Jack suggested and kept walking. Ben smiled and rests his head on Jack’s, enjoying his warmth.

Ben was still in his Legend of Zelda PJ’s and he didn’t dare to look at his semi-patched up feet. Jack was still his his rugged jeans and blue hoodie from the night before. They both were hungry and pretty tired, although Jack was doing the most work, but the worst part was they were lost. Jack knew this instantly when the bike was out of gas, and Ben slowly caught on when he began to notice Jack’s eyes wandering round the forest.

“So..why do you think those things..you know..started killing people?” Ben asked nervously.

“I’m not sure Ben..i don’t think anyone will know why.” Jack said, bouncing Ben up a little to get a firm grip on his legs. “Anyways..i wouldn’t worry about it. They haven’t found us yet.”

Yet, such a word that can not be tossed around lightly. It made Ben shiver in fear, the one that nearly got him on his skateboard. Jack felt the shiver but kept silent and looked around some more. They were close, he could tell the forest homes would be nearby. Even though Jack has only heard about the forest homes he still had an idea on where they would be, the problem was though that the forest trail vanished under the dirt so they had to rely on instinct.

“Jack? Jack? Yo Jack?” Ben snapped Jack from his thoughts.

“Sorry, what is it Ben?” Jack asked and looked at him.

“I was saying set me down i saw something.” Ben said, his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. Jack smiled back a little and kneeled down for Ben to get off. Ben started a light sprint to the right of them and Jack followed. Ben looked a little funny while he sprinted, probably because the lack of shoes, but his hair slightly bounced as he sprinted and his PJ leg’s sagged over his feet. Ben stopped in front of a large tree that had green, almost pear shaped fruits on it, Jack chuckled a little.

“What kind of pears are those?” Ben asked as he began to climb the tree.

“They’re not pears. But it’s rare to see Pawpaw fruits here. I think someone planted this a long time ago.” Jack smiled as he watched Ben.

“Are they good?” Ben tilted his head in question as he grabbed one of the fruits and looked at it for imperfections. 

“Well..i don’t eat them often but i hear they taste like a mango mixed with pineapple.” Jack responded and began climbing the tree himself.

Ben smiled and sat on a fairly sturdy branch and took a bite from the fruit, instantly giving a small moan of happiness and pleasure. Jack took one down and inspected it before taking a bite, the sweetness also causing him to sigh in relief of something in his stomach. The two kept chowing down on the fruits barely noticing the rolling dark clouds gathering above them.

~Back to the group~

Liu was resting peacefully, Tim was enjoying one of the beers, Jeff was spinning his knife around, Brian was still leaning on one of the three windowsills in the front room, and both Jeffrey and Toby were playing a card game. A rumble of thunder roared, making them all stop, but Brian was silently counting to himself. When the next rumble was louder Brian claimed out loud.

“Strong thunderstorm is coming.” Brian began closing the curtains and getting away from the windows.

“How can you tell?” Jeffrey asked, looking at Brian.

“I learned how to tell when a storm is coming, and if you watch the creatures and organisms in the wilderness, they show a lot more than you think.” Brian replied.

“Just as the doctor ordered. We better buckle down for the night.” Tim agreed as he got up from the chair.

“Hey Toby, your house can handle a storm right?” Jeff questioned as he kept twirling his knife.

“Y-yeah i think so. After all we’ve had several thunderstorms b-b-before.” Toby twitched as he replied. 

“Well not too much to worry about then right?” Jeffrey commented nervously.

Jeff looked outside and stared at the incoming storm, the sun darkening from the clouds. He growled. “It wont be enough, enforce the windows, people sleep in a different order.” 

Everyone looked to Jeff in confusion and glanced at each other, then Liu spoke. “What..?” 

“Those things only attacked during the night. Or lack of sunlight. We all should know this by how calm the morning was.” Jeff explained, grudgingly he walked to the windows and pushed a large closet in the way of it. “No one in or out got it?”

“Wait aren't you blowing this out of proportion?” Brian commented as he watched Jeff run around and blocked any possible entrance with objects.

“Brian come here.” Tim mumbled and took him to the far side of the kitchen. “Something’s wrong. Jeff is blocking exits and is possibly a murderer.”

“Ok look we don’t know that. And i would rather be stuck here with him then ambushed by the shadow wolves.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Besides there’s still people here that can put him down if needed.”

“A sick guy, and two young kids. They’ll make good lambs.” Tim darkly joked, resulting a hit in the shoulder.

“Dont joke about the kids being sacrificial lambs!” Brian hissed at him. Tim chuckled a bit and patted his crowbar on his side.

“Lets not worry, we’re prepared if he tries something..” Tim replied, but Brian was not to happy with Tim’s hostility to anyone he meets.

~Back to the two travelers~

Jack of course heard the thunder and had Ben’s grip on his left hand from the sound. He looked at Ben, whom had insisted on walking, and noticed his blue eyes widen. 

“Do you think it’ll pass over us..?” Ben asked nervously, looking at Jack. Jack gave a look at the dark grey clouds and knew it was a large storm, even the thunder was roaring louder.

“No..sorry Ben, but i’m sure we can find shelter.” Jack said truthfully and Ben clung onto his arm. Jack kept walking, starting to walk fast from the possible chance of a downpour.

His prediction wasn’t wrong, in a matter of minutes drops began to fall, first a few then rain, then a typical downpour. Ben squeaked a little and Jack pulled him closer, opening his coat for him to keep his head out of the rain.Jack pulled up his hood and started sprinting to get them under a large tree. After taking shelter near the root of the tree. Ben rubbed his arms and looked around nervously, and Jack removed his coat to put it on Ben.

“T-thanks..” Ben shivered and held the coat close to his body. Jack looked around for a second before sighing.

“Well we can’t just stand here..”Jack sympathetically looked at Ben. “You stay here, i’ll take a look around.”

“Wait you can’t go alone! What if you get in trouble? Or lost?” Ben questioned in worry as he looked at Jack.

Jack just gave a small smile and opened up his medic bag and in a small pocket, numerous mini key-chain flashlights where in there. He handed a black one to Ben and said softly. “You just flash this when you start to get worried or keep it on when it gets really dark. And if i am lost i’ll hit a tree with a stick, it should be loud enough for you to hear over this rain.”

Ben glanced at the flashlight and held it close, he didn’t believe the tree part of his deal, but the flashlight made him feel a little better. “W-what about making a call noise instead?”

“Nah, if there’s any wolves or other dangerous creatures they’ll hear us both.” Jack said, trying to smooth over Ben’s fear. Ben nodded slowly and looked down, Jack took a few steps back and  
took out a flashlight of his own, lighting his way.

Ben tensed as Jack walked out, only just realizing he left him with the coat, but he didn’t try to call out after Jack’s point with the animals. So he sat and waited, watching the sky as it slowly became darker by the second.

After what seemed like hours that could have been mere minutes Ben started getting scared, he flickered his light a little in the sky but no flicker back or sound of a branch hitting the trunk of a tree. This fear was drilling deeper and deeper into his gut, and he slowly stood.

~To woo-doo’s lair~  
She cackled out loud, looking at her voodoo doll of Ben. “How sweet..feeling the need to go look for his friend...you are too stupid. And it may end up-”

She spoke softly at first then slammed the doll on the floor. “Hurting yourself..” she growled and stepped on the doll.

 

~Back to loner Ben~

Ben kept walking through the mud, a bit regretting it now noticing his bandages getting covered in mud and slipping off. He kept walking, keeping his flashlight on the whole time, and he was so nervous he began to call out Jack’s name.

As he kept calling out for Jack he froze when a loud bloodcurdling howl echoed through the dark forest. He looked around, in full fear and turned off his light. Suddenly magenta eyes glowed in the distance, making Ben jolt and immediately climb into a nearby tree. The lightning of the storm flashed as the growl got louder over the thunder. The wolf ran to the tree, letting out a howl as it tried to climb the tree. Ben climbed to the highest branch he could, shaking in fear he let out a desperate cry.

“JACK! HELP!” His voice echoed, even making the wolf freeze to look at him, but it simply growled and kept howling. Ben kept watching it and gripped his flashlight.

“I can’t just stay here...the other shadow monsters will find me and surely they could get up here..” Ben quietly said to himself and looked around. The trees around him were fairly close and at this point like he had a choice, he stood up on the branch slowly and jumped to the next tree. Although he stumbled a bit and gripped onto the branch he smiled and gave a small laugh in victory. He grinned at the wolf, whose body reflected against the lightning, that glared back at Ben and jumped to the next tree. The wolf followed him, waiting for the moment he would screw up.

As he kept skipping from tree to tree a sharp pain struck his foot and he tripped off his branch, with a loud thud and “oof!” Ben was on the ground. He grunted and looked up to see dripping black ooze from the wolf before him, the only trace of lighting was from the wolf’s eyes and the flashes of lightning. Ben was frozen, he couldn’t move and didn’t even scream as it bared its teeth, ready to strike Ben’s head.

Ben shut his eyes tightly but only heard the yelp and pained growl of the creature before him. It was happening so fast, the creature seemed pulled away from him and all he could see was the magenta eyes and golden teeth attempting to bit at a large figure. Ben stared into the darkness and as the lightning flashed a multicolored body was illuminated and a snap sound erupted from the dark. The wolf fell and the large figure turned to Ben, before starting to sprint away. He barely managed to get his flashlight out and see only the fading figure running away. His brain wasn’t functioning, he was still frozen, barely breathing, and was no caring of the rain that soaked into his skin.

“Ben!” A voice called, Jack’s voice, making Ben look over at Jack’s running figure. “Ben! What happened!? Why do you look so terrified?”

“I-i-i-” Ben couldn’t speak and tried to swallow, shock finally caught up to his system and whimpered a bit. Jack sighed and picked Ben up. 

“It’s ok i’m here..don’t worry i found the forest homes..” Jack said softly as he began to walk with the shivering blonde in his arms.

~Back at the house~

Jeff wasn’t happy at all, wind screamed through cracks in the roof and lightning was the only electric source at the moment. The lights went out and Brian suggested using the generator as gas for the car, so they were stuck with candles as their only lighting. And as they agreed earlier, Tim and Toby were sleeping while the others stayed up and patrolled the house.

Jeffrey with nothing else to do decided to test his boundaries with the white hooded stranger, because he could already tell that the stains on his pants and hoodie was not cranberry juice. He slowly got up from his self-solitaire game and walked to Jeff.

“H-hey Jeff..have you..killed anyone before..?” Jeffrey asked quietly, and Jeff quickly looked at Jeffrey and “tsked”.

“Doesn’t matter does it..?” Jeff stated as a question rather than a full answer.

“No i guess not.. It’s just, the other’s may not trust you.” Jeffrey pointed out, trying once again to look under his hood.

“Like i said, doesn’t matter now. I’m your guy’s only hope. And pray to god she doesn’t find you guys.” Jeff replied and turned his attention to the front door.

“Well if you're a killer..why not go yourself and kill her?” Jeffrey asked and crossed his arms from the chill in the house.

“Because...she wants to kill you…i’m not her target yet.” Jeff said quietly and looked at Jeffrey, and Jeffrey could see the slight blood coming from Jeff’s smile, making him shiver.

A loud knock came to the door and Jeff pulled out his knife, slowly walking to the door. He signaled Jeffrey to back up but he stood there with his hands raised as if ready for a fight. Jeff sighed in remembrance of his own stubbornness and opened the door fast, with his knife raised.

“Whoa! Whoa! Wait i have a kid here!” The very brunette that had the same voice of EJ stood before Jeff and he lowered his knife. And Jack lowered his arm that was going to attempt at shielding Ben’s head.

“Please you have to let us in, my friend is hurt.” Jack said quickly and panting. Jeff nodded and got them in quickly before shutting the door and locking it.

“Here come on we have a fireplace over here.” Jeffrey said and helped Jack along to the fire place.

Jack slowly set a sleeping Ben on the ground near the fireplace and removed the coat from him. “Do you have blankets?”

“Y-yeah hold on.” Jeffrey said and sped off. Jeff walked to the two and watched them, their dark bodies haloed by the rich ember fire. EJ was slowly removing bandages off of Ben’s feet and removing Ben's clothing.

“What are you doing?’ Jeff asked quickly as Ben’s PJ’s were being pulled off.

“He’s was in shock earlier and passed out, he’s completely soaked to the bone and could get a cold if he stays like this any longer.” Jack explained and Jeffrey came back with a large wool blanket. Jack draped the blanket onto Ben and wrapped him up in a little cocoon of wool, as Jeffrey handed Jack a thinner blanket. Jack removed his clothing except for his boxers and placed the blanket on his shoulders, pulling Ben close to himself before wrapping the blanket around himself and Ben.

Everything was silent, Jeff had barely noticed Brian or Liu in the room till he looked away from Ben and Jack. Brian walked to Jeff and muttered. “I thought you said no one comes in or out..”

“They are an exception..i’ll explain later.” Jeff responded quietly and went back to watching Jack holding Ben close to his chest.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink..?” Liu asked them as Jack nodded he walked off into the kitchen with Jeffrey.

A loud thump interrupted the peace, followed by growls and howls from outside. Jeff looked back at the boarded and blocked windows and glared. And after hearing the scratching and clawing at the wood of the house, Jeff concluded for everyone.

“They’re here..”


	5. Border of Stability-There's No Hero's in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-“They’re here..”

Chapter 5- There’s no heroes in battle

“What do you mean!? Who’s here?!” Liu shouted at Jeff, who covered his mouth when a loud howl went off.

“The damn wolf things! Now look we all have to work together. Mas-” Jeff cut himself off and sighed. “Tim, how big is the car?”

“It can only carry five people in the main seats.” Tim replied but Brian interjected.

“It could hold all of us if Toby, Jeffrey and Ben sat on someone’s lap.” to this statement Tim nodded at Brian.

“Well Ben is still suffering from his cold and Jack is still trying to keep him warm. We’ll use the car if it’s our last choice.” Jeff said and uncovered Liu’s mouth. “For now we need to fight.”

“I’ll fight! I can handle a few wolves!” Jeffrey volunteered a bit too excited. Both him and Liu started arguing about the wolves.

“Look i’ll fight with you.” Brian commented to Jeff and held up his gun.

“Brian you’re not fighting without me.” Tim put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get you a different weapon though, you’ll just waste the brass.”

“He’s got a good point. Anyone fighting grab a melee weapon!” Jeff commanded, making the brothers stop arguing. 

“T-this is insanity! We’ve all seen what those wolves can do! We can’t fight them!” Liu shouted.

“If we keep arguing we’re gonna die!” Jack shouted over them. And as he said this a loud snap followed from outside.

“Ok this is how it’s working, Toby get melee weapons for everyone.” Jeff told Toby, who ran off to find weapons. “Jack and Liu will stay inside to protect Ben, the rest of us are fighting.”

Liu was practically steaming in frustration, which made Jeff chuckle a little because he didn’t change at all. Toby came back with a bat, axe, shovel, clippers, and various other items. Jeff of course took out his knife and looked out the window seeming the wolves digging at the wooden walls. He quickly ran upstairs and jumped out of Toby’s bedroom window, right on top of a wolf.

“Got a message for you assholes, don’t fuck with Jeff The Killer.” Jeff grinned and started stabbing wolves left and right. The others had ran upstairs and watched Jeff handling the wolves well enough on his own.  
“Damn is he human?” Tim questioned, holding his crowbar.

“I don’t know, but he’s so badass!” Jeffrey cheered and jumped out onto the roof before jumping down to the grass to prevent injury. A wolf lunged at Jeffrey but he was able to stab the wolf in the head with a garden pick. Tim dropped down with Brian and immediately got into the fight. Toby however looked down nervously, as the rain blurred his vision the voices in his head started whispering scary thoughts. He stood there and watched the others fight. 

Inside Liu was nervously holding the shovel left on the table, his hands shaking a little. Jack was dressed and left Ben in the cocoon of blankets, looking at Liu he sighed.

“Look, it’s clear enough to tell you’re scared. And i’m guessing it’s because you’re worried about your brother?” Jack said as he grabbed the garden clippers.

“Y-yeah...i never really believed in killing..” Liu replied and played with his cross necklace.

“Neither do i. But sometimes we are forced to do things to save our lives. I just hope Ben wakes up soon..” Jack said, glancing over at Ben’s still curled up unconscious body.

“Well sorry if he’s suffering from hypothermia.” Liu looked at Jack sympathetically. 

“Oh it’s just a minor cold. He just is going through Psychogenic Shock. Where the body experiences too many feelings at once and not enough blood goes to his head, making him shut down.” Jack explained.

“Ah..so you’re a doctor?” Liu asked. “That’s really helpful in this time..”

“Actually student doctor.” Jack smiled a bit and walked to the door, bracing his back against it.  
“Oh, well still i mean you can help.” Liu encouraged, which made Jack nod happily. 

A sudden bang interrupted their thoughts when one of the wolves had slammed into the door hard, causing Jack to jolt and move his back from the door. A crash followed and Liu froze, letting out a small yell. A wolf had busted its head through a window and Jack ran over to the wolf, stabbing the garden clippers into its eye. The wolf howled and pulled away from the window, and Jack growled a bit.

“Damn things are getting more persistent..” Jack commented and looked at Liu who was still in slight shock. Sure Liu had fought before but that was people not psycho hungry wolves.

“Stay in the game Liu we need to keep watch.” Jack said. “Why not go check the rest of the house? I can watch Ben.” 

Liu nodded and walked off, looking around the house and clenching onto the shovel in his hands. He had studied wolves before and knew how they would attack but these wolves seemed possessed. A thump made Liu freeze in the kitchen and looked to the back door of the house, clawing noises scratching at Liu’s ears. He gulped and walked over to the door slowly, takes a deep breath he reached for the handle, but before he could open it the wolf had busted his head through. Snarling and trying to bite at Liu’s leg, it tried to force its body through the hole. Liu jumped and hit the wolf's head hard with the shovel, as the wolf kept getting more aggravated, Liu’s hits got harder with each swing. 

With a loud crack the wolf went limp, at least plugging the hole. Liu shook violently as he looked at the black blood and ash seeping out of the wolf’s head, and his shovel covered in the same blood and ash. “My god...what are you..?”

~Back outside~

Jeff flung a wolf off his shoulders and stabbed another wolf in the head. “God anytime now would be great for you assholes to give up!” Jeff growled loudly and stabbed another that tried to bite his arm. Although Jeff was doing great, everyone else was not so good. Tim and Brian were being overwhelmed and Jeffrey’s legs and his left arm was bleeding from the wolf bites and scratches. Jeff had barely any time to look over at the three until a loud yell of pain rang out.

“Fuck! get it off!” Tim yelled as he tried to force a wolf off his leg. Brian hit the wolf hard with the bat in his hand but then was attacked himself when a wolf tried taking a bite at him, only biting the bat itself.

Jeffrey felt a surge of strength and slammed the pick into the wolf’s head, the three moved to keep their backs together. On the porch one of the wolves stopped its clawing at the door and turned to them, ready to leap Toby jumped down and rammed the axe into its neck, cutting a good chunk of flesh out from the wolf’s neck.  
“Where the fuck were you?” Tim snapped at Toby, smacking one of the wolves away.

“I-i was scared!” Toby said nervously and held the axe close, curling up closer to the group.

“You twitchy little-” Tim began but cut off by Brian.

“Can we do this later Timothy!?” Brain yelled at him and struck a wolf away from the now breaking door.

Jack stabbed another wolf in the head that was trying to make its way through the window, only to have another wolf bite his arm. “Fucking let go!”

Liu ran over and slammed the shovel on the wolf’s head making it howl and pain and let go of Jack’s arm. “You ok?”

“I’m fine...but the others outside can’t take much more i can tell..” Jack grunted and looked at his arm.

A soft whimper caught their attention and looked over at Ben’s small body. Ben slowly lifted himself up and held the blankets close. “J-jack? Where are we?”

As Ben tried to stand his legs shook and Jack ran over to grab his shoulders. “Ben sit back down, you’re still recovering and we’re stuck in a house..”

“W-what? Why are-” Ben paused and sneezed before looking up at him. “Why are we stuck?”

“We’re surrounded by demon wolves. I’m Liu by the way.” Liu spoke out, turning his attention back to the windows that were getting more holes in them by the minute.

“Just sit here, if they get in you run upstairs got it Ben?” Jack said quickly. Ben nodded and sneezed again.

Jack stood and ran to the window to look outside. “Where the fuck are all these wolves even coming from?”

“Their leader maybe close by. They’re not human so they could just spawn like a game.” Liu suggested.

“If that’s the case we need to run.” Ben said making the two look at him. “I’ve played many games, if there’s a ring leader then these things will just keep coming-”

A loud snap interrupted and the door was finally busted open, a wolf growled at the two and ran over. Out of panic Ben grabbed the fireplace poker and stabbed the wolf in its side, making it look at Ben menacingly. Ben froze and backed up a little as the wolf stalked closer but was hit in the head with Liu’s shovel. Jack quickly picked up Ben and shouted. “Liu upstairs now!”

Liu nodded and started running upstairs, Jack followed but shouted in pain and stumbled on the stairs, dropping Ben. Ben yelped and screamed when a wolf tried to bite his leg, but jack stabbed the wolf in the eye. Liu yanked Ben up on his feet and continued to run to the nearest bedroom. Jack stood up and followed, slamming the door behind them and blocking it with his body.

“J-jack you’re bleeding!” Ben shook and walked over to brace his body against the door.

“I’m fine Ben i can handle it..” Jack said calmly. Liu walked to the window and looked out, eyes widening when he saw his brother bloody and bruised. He opened the window and got onto the roof and held the shovel close.

Jeffrey looked up for a moment and yelled. “Liu get back inside!” But Liu ignored him and jumped down.

“Jeffrey we need to go, these things are just gonna keep coming-” Liu explained until a wolf tackled him and bit into his shoulder, making Liu scream in pain.

“Get off him!” Jeffrey growled and stabbed the wolf in the back and flung it off Liu, quickly helping Liu up.

Tim looked over the sea of black wolves and growled at Jeff before looking at Brian. “Brain get to the car, we did not come this far to die.”

“But what about the others?” Brian argued but was starting to get shoved to the car.

“Forget them! It’s a lost cause!” Tim yelled and made his way to the car. Over head Jack was watching and growled.

“Traitorous sons of bitches. Ben lets go.” Jack said and picked up Ben.

“J-jack i can walk now!” Ben blushed and curled up more in the blankets. “And what about my clothes?!”

“Forget it we can get you some later.” Jack said and hopped onto the roof.

Jeff was currently in his blood lust phase but heard Toby’s scream and looked over at the twitching boy, who was pinned down by a wolf. As it went to bite his head Jeff ran over and kicked the wolf off, then helped Toby up.

“J-jeff they guys are starting to leave!” Toby shook and grabbed Jeff’s arm tightly.

Jeff looked over at Brian who was keeping the wolves away while Tim was starting the car, Jack had gotten into the back seat with Ben. Jeff grumbled and looked at Toby. 

“Convince them to get everyone out, i’ll keep the wolves back and you all get in the car.” Jeff ordered and literally threw Toby to where Liu and Jeffrey were. As Toby stood he quickly told the others about Jeff’s plans and they made their way to the car.

Jeff grumbled. “Damn ignorant bastards.” Jeff whistled loudly, making all the wolves freeze in their tracks and look at Jeff. They slowly started walking to Jeff as he shouted. “Come on you cowardly flea bags! I know you’re looking for me!”

Jeff backed up and watched as the others scurried to the car, some limping and the site made Jeff’s vision blur. CP’s could gain a blood lust when something triggers their killer side, and he felt his blood boil when he noticed Jeffrey staring at him in fear and worry. Jeff let out a yell and jumped into his fight with the wolves, they howled in response and surrounded him; taking bites and scratches at him.

“Wait! What about Jeff?!” Jeffrey shouted as he was pulled along with Liu.

“No time, this was his choice!” Liu stated and got into the car. “There’s only three seats in the back!”

“I’ve got Ben in my lap, Toby will have to sit on you two.” Jack replied as he held Ben close.

“But...we can’t leave Jeff..” Ben agreed to Jeffrey and looked out the window at the hooded man.

“I’ll swing around and see if he can jump in. Brain get your gun ready.” Tim said as he strapped into the driver’s seat. Brain in the passenger and the Woods brothers in the back with Toby sitting on the floor. Jeff didn’t even notice the car moving, nor hear it, he was too out of his mind to notice. He just thought Kill, kill, kill, kill, protect...protect?

“Jeff!” A voice rang through his head and recognized it as Jeffrey's. “Jeff!!”

Jeff snapped out of his blood lust enough that a wolf aimed to pounce on him but was shot by Brain as the car circled around the pack of wolves. Jeff growled and stabbed the nearest wolves, eventually stopping with his knife and began flinging the wolves out of the group. 

In the car they kept circling, but Tim was getting farther each turn for some of the wolves moved their attention to them. Tim yelled out his window quickly. “Jeff jump on the trunk and lets go!”

And Jeff just did that, spinning a knife in his hand he jumped onto one of the wolves and used all the strength in his legs to jump out of the ring. Once landing he ran to the car's final loop and jumped onto the back, stabbing his knife into the roof of the car to not fly off it. Tim hit the gas and the car took off, with the wolves chasing but soon to be out of sight.

Jeff panted and hung onto the car tightly, it was a while since he jumped onto a moving vehicle and his blood lust was slowly coming to a stop. Inside the car Jeffrey cheered and jolted in his seat about how cool Jeff was.

“Jeffrey if you haven’t notice there is a knife in the hood of the car, RIGHT ABOVE YOU!” Liu shouted, highly disagreeing in Jeff’s skill.

“Oh shut it Liu you saw him fight!” Jeffrey huffed and crossed his arms.

“He’s...miraculous i will admit that.” Jack replied as he looked from his bloody legs to Jeffrey. “But i feel like Liu has a small point he’s..”

“Insane?” Tim finished as he looked in the rear-view mirror at the boys and the hooded figure on the car.

“No i’d say he’s ambitious.” Brain commented looking at Tim. “He did come up with a fairly good plan and saved our lives.”

“Saved us? We’re heavily injured!” Toby spoke up and rested his head on the arm rest and looked at Brain.

“I can fix the injuries later, we’ll also need supplies..” Jack said softly.

“Ok who knows this area really well?” Tim asked and glanced in the back.

“Oh i do!” Toby called out and raised his hand. “If you want supplies and more gas for the car lets stop at the carnival!”

“Why there?” Liu asked and looked at Toby who looked at Liu with a twitch and a smile.

“Think about it, tons of cars, food, and possibly medical kits for any acts.” Toby replied and cheered. “It’ll be fun! Plus the wolves may not be there yet.”

“Well..worth a shot.” Brian said and looked at Tim who shrugged. “Ok..lets see..” As Brian dug around for a map Jeffrey opened the window and looked at Jeff. 

“We’re trying to get to a carnival! Just hang on!” Jeffrey shouted over the wind. Jeff, who was tired, just nodded and rested his head on the car.

~Timeskip~

After being lost for a couple hours driving it was around 3 in the morning after the fight. Surprisingly Jeff had still clung to the back of the car, and the only ones not asleep were Jack, Tim, and Brian. Jack was too startled about anyone dying to sleep and of course Brian and Tim had to stay up for driving and directions.

“Ok...it should be up this road.” Brian said quietly, looking up from the map.

“God i hope so..we need to refuel after that speeding through the woods onto the road..” Tim said and glanced around for the carnival.

“Well we need to hurry, i dont want someone dying from blood loss..” Jack said and looked at Ben nervously. Ben wasn’t really injured but he feared the mental trauma on him, along with Jeffrey and Toby. Sure he was traumatized by his friends death and the wolves but he was a near adult in comparison to young teens.

The car slowed down and they passed a large gate with the words “Welcome! Enjoy our Fair!” and as Toby promised, there was at least a few cars in the lots.

“Finally something goes right..Ok here’s the plan, we’ll park this thing and lock the doors. We’re gonna have Jeff come in and Jack you start patching up the major wounds of people in the back.. Brian and i have our own health kit so you just worry about them.” Tim ordered.

“Will do..what about those wolves?” Jack questioned as he grabbed his medic bag.

“We’ll take turns on watch..” Brian said and opened the door, getting out he carefully touched Jeff’s shoulder. “Jeff..? come on you have to get into the car.”

Jeff jolted a little as if he was asleep and looked at Brian, with a small nod he yanked the knife from the car and yawned, getting into the car’s front seat and moving so he was sitting on the arm rest. He watched Jack starting to patch up the boys, clearly finding it hard to do so in such a cramped space and accidentally startling Jeffrey awake. As Brian and Tim spoke outside Jeffrey smiled and yawned.

“Thanks Jeff..you’re a hero.” Jeffrey spoke quietly. Jeff’s eyes widened and his heart stopped, no one had ever called him a hero.

“I’m no hero kid…” Jeff spoke, knowing well that the innocent boy didn’t understand he was a killer from head to heart.

“You’re my hero.” Jeffrey smiled and closed his eyes, falling back asleep and Jack curiously looked at Jeff.  
“He honors you a lot..respects you.” Jack spoke as he wrapped Liu’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t be honored..” Jeff spoke and pulled his legs close to his body. He knew he was no hero, they’d see that soon.


	6. Border of Stability- The Carnival and The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-“I shouldn’t be honored..” Jeff spoke and pulled his legs close to his body. He knew he was no hero, they’d see that soon.

~chapter 6~ The Carnival And The Train

As morning slowly rose over the hills and trees, the boys were all settled into the car sleeping, well except Brian who’s turn it was to stand guard. Jack’s previous patch work had helped the people heavily bleeding but he knew he was running out of supplies. It was barely 7 when the sun startled Jeff awake, normally the CP’s sleep by day so he was a bit exhausted from the time change. He slowly got up, raising his head off of the floor and getting out of the car. With a tired yawn and stretch he turned to Brian who was dipping out a bit.

“Hey, wanna switch?” Jeff asked, startling Brian and making him drop the crowbar in his hands.

“Oh jeff! You scared me..” Brian said holding a hand to his heart. “And uh..sure we can swap-”

The passenger door popped open and showed Tim coming out of the car. “Sorry Jeff but i’ll be taking over..” It was clear to this point Tim did not trust Jeff and Jeff found this both ridiculous and irritating. Jeff silently nodded and Brian yawned, getting into the passenger seat and passing the crowbar to Tim.

“How about you go explore the carnival? Maybe find supplies.” Tim suggested bitterly to Jeff. Jeff grumbled a bit and crossed his arms.

“I thought we were going for the “buddy system.” Jeff mumbled. Tim rolled his eyes and opened the back doors. Everyone seemed asleep but the moment the door opened Toby jolted awake.

“Mom! I didn’t do it!” Toby yelped then blinked a couple times. “Oh right..hi you guys..” Toby said sheepishly.

“Toby, make yourself useful and go to the carnival with Jeff.” Tim huffed and Toby slowly got up and out of the car. Jeff started on his way to the carnival and Toby soon followed, looking around the abandoned fair.

The two walked quietly, besides Toby’s humming once in awhile. Dark but not totally creepy, however it was eerie due to the lack of people. Toby was starting to get closer to Jeff, too close for his comfort, with a small shove Jeff managed to keep a foot of space between them.

“A-are you scared?” Toby stuttered, Jeff looked at him, only allowing his chin and mouth to be seen.

“No, but zip it.” Jeff growled. As they kept walking Toby looked off to his left and noticed a little candy on the ground, a gumdrop to be exact, and just a couple feet away was another one.

“Hey Jeff do you think anyone is still here?” Toby asked as he walked to the gumdrops.

“It’s possible, but what idiot would stay when the whole city was encased in demon wolves?” Jeff responded and walked over. The wheels in his head grinding as he thought, old carnival, random candies…

“Toby, go back to the others, see if they’re ready to look around for supplies.” Jeff directed and took his knife out of his hoodie pocket and began following a trail of gumdrops.

“Wait Jeff! W-what about you?” Toby called out, twitching a little, and watched Jeff’s pale figure walking away.

“I’ll be fine just go back to the others!” Jeff shouts back and kept walking. When he glanced back at Toby’s retreating figure he sighed and looks around some more. A soft music caught his attention and he listened, slowly walking in the direction of the music. As he got closer he realized it was a carnival recording, mixed with music and a voice.

“...adies and gentlemen! Presenting the amazing tightrope twins with-” The recording grew louder as Jeff got closer and soon found a large red and white tent with the curtain doors tattered and closed. Jeff walked into the tent, for the most part it was in good condition, except for there being several holes on the sides and roof of the tent.

But as the sun broke through the heavy cloud the tent lit up with sunlight, and on the tightrope held way up the sun hit something. A rainbow colored man that seemed to light up the whole tent. It looked like a teen, a teen with fluffy red hair and rainbow colored clothes. With all the color on the boy’s body his sapphire blue eyes, and the teen began walking along the rope. He sang some tuneless notes as he twirled around on the rope, and Jeff watched in both curiosity and confusion.

Jeff felt like he knew him and thought about it a bit more...cheery clown, minus the color- oh yes he remembers, it must be Laughing Jack before he paled out. Jeff knew much about LJ but not enough to know why he became a killer. He only knew him and Isaac had a past that made him into a killer. Jeff began walking closer to the singing clown, and stood near a trampoline.

“Uh hey there!” Jeff called up, making the teen stop and focus on him.

“Oh hi there!” The teen cheered and jumped, grabbing the rope and doing a few spins he let go and landed on the trampoline, making him jump up again and land in front of Jeff perfectly on his two feet.

“Hi! I’m Rainbow Jack! But you can call me RJ!” RJ smiled and looked down at Jeff. Normally Jeff was ok with the height difference between him and LJ but with RJ...it made him pissed off how much taller he was when he was happy.

“Well i’m Jeff..” Jeff replied and opened his mouth again to speak but RJ gasped and grabbed his hands.

“Oh goodness you’re as pale as snow itself! Are you cold? Do you need something?” RJ rambled and tried pushing Jeff’s hood up.

Out of instinct Jeff smacked RJ’s hands off and huffed. “No i’m not cold, but why are you here?”

“Ah! Good question! Why am i here?” RJ questioned himself, and rubbed his human hand through his candy red hair. It was really odd seeing LJ as a human to Jeff, fairly light skin, normal human fingers, the red hair, and it looked like the entire fucking rainbow threw up on him. All the colors were even making Jeff nauseous.

“That’s right! I went to look for Isaac!” RJ smiled and snapped his fingers. “You see..he told me to stay in my box but he was taking so long i went to look for him.”

Jeff nodded a little and said calmly, unknowing how RJ would react. “So..you must have met the shadow wolves then?”

RJ’s face drained of color and covered his face as if hiding. “Oh please dont talk about those things! One nearly bit off my leg!” He showed his face and his eyes glittered with tears. “And those poor people! So many were screaming in pain and fear..oh i can’t think about it!”

RJ’s tears began to pour down his cheeks and Jeff had to admit, he looked fucking cute. What looked like clown makeup began running down his cheeks a little, leaving light blue and black streams down his cheeks. LJ wore makeup but normally it was just black mascara. Jeff’s cheeks warmed with blood and cleared his throat.

“Look..it’s ok i’ll protect you now. No wolf is going to get you.” Jeff attempted in comforting him, and used his hand to wipe off some of the tears and makeup.

RJ looked at him and smiled, wiping off the tears and hugging Jeff tightly in his arms. “Aw~ you’d do that for me, oh thank you jeffy! I wish i could repay you!” 

As oxygen was slowly being cut from Jeff’s lungs he struggled to get free. “W-well now that you-” he grumbles and shoves him off, dusting himself off. “Now that you mention it my group could use someone with good agility and flexibility.”

Jeff was of course just trying to get RJ to join them, he had no idea what was to come of his group or what tricks the puppet bitch may have. However he wasn’t going to let LJ-well RJ die here.

“Oh! In that case i’ll be glad to help!” RJ smiled and chuckled. “So where are your friends?” 

“They’re at the car- ah Fuck!” Jeff groaned, hitting his own head.

“Swear word..” RJ whispers to himself before asking softly. “Is that a problem?”

“The car isn’t the problem, well shit what am i saying, yes the car is the problem! We dont have enough room for people. Do you know if there’s a truck or van here?” Jeff exclaimed at him.

RJ taps his chin in thought and opened his mouth to speak but a loud cry came from the distance outside of the tent.

“Jeff!? Jeff where are ya?” Toby’s voice rang out loudly and another voice followed.

“Toby shut it, we could attract unwanted guests.” the voice clearly being Tim, spoke up.

Jeff sighed and grabbed RJ’s hand, leading him out of the tent. “Oi, dumb asses i’m over here.”

Toby and Tim were also accompanied by Jack and Ben, although Jack was carrying Ben on his back and Ben looked half asleep. Jeff walked over and pulled his hood over more, and jolted as he felt RJ hide behind him.

“Hey guys, this is RJ.” Jeff said and tried to move away for the others to see RJ but he clung onto Jeff and hid behind him more. Shyly he popped his head up.

“H-hi, i’m rainbow Jack but just call me RJ.” RJ spoke softly, not carrying as much enthusiasm with the others as he did with Jeff.

“Hey..i’m Tim, this little punk is Toby-” Tim spoke as he pointed at Toby, only to have his hand smacked away. Toby pouted a bit and waved, his head twitching a bit.

“I’m Jack, and this kid right here is Ben.” Jack smiled and said kindly, looking at Ben when he introduced him.

RJ gasped and ran to Jack’s side, looking at Ben’s feet. “Good gumdrops what happened to his feet?”

“Huh? Oh they’re just scra-ah-achoo!” Ben sneezed away from them and sniffed.

“The kid was traveling around with no shoes.” Tim replied for Ben and looked at Jeff. “Brian and the others are looking for supplies, we came to find you. Find anything good other than a clown?”

“Not really..Right now i’m worried about supplies and transport.” Jeff said and crossed his arms.

“Yeah..n-not everyone is gonna c-cram into that car with the supplies.” Toby agreed and nodded his head a little, before averting his eyes to watch the giddy clown making ben laugh.

“Well we have to think up something, why not ask the clown-” Tim began but was only cut off by Jeff.

“His name, is RJ.” Jeff growled with emphasis on RJ’s name.

“Fine, Lets ask RJ if he knows any good transports.” Tim huffed and walked to RJ. “Hey, do you have a good vehicle?”

“Oh! Well Jeff was just asking that too!” RJ chuckled and pointed to Jeff. “I dont have a van or anything..but the carnival has a train!”

“A train?! You have a train!?” Toby’s eyes lit up with joy. “I’ve always wanted to drive one!”

“Whoa wait a second does it connect to more tracks?” Jack asked. 

“Mhm! Yeah it loops around parts of the nation! From where we are it goes west and then loops back towards the east.” RJ replied, spinning around as he spoke and jumped for joy. “Come! I can show you where it is!”

As RJ was ready to walk off Jeff grabbed him by the shirt and grumbled. “Slow down, we’ll wait here for the others. Surely they’ll walk this way.”

RJ nodded in agreement and started twirling again in boredom, in this time Ben had asked to be put down and he started walking around looking for something to eat. Knowing most supplies would be gone or rotten, Ben wasn’t thinking anything too filling. But some cotton candy or just candy could help; explaining this to Jack, Toby sprung in and decided to go with Ben. Jack and Tim started chatting away while waiting, but even this was a little difficult because how reserved Tim was.

After waiting a good few minutes Jeffrey’s voice called out to them. “Hey guys! There you are!” He smiled and walked to the group.

“We were able to find some canned food and water.” Liu smiled, obviously proud of their progress.  
“Sadly we couldn’t find gas to get for the car..” Brian reported grimly to the group.

“Forget the gas, RJ here said there’s a train here.” Tim replied to Brian, patting his back a little.

Jeffrey’s eyes looked over at the colorful clown and blinked, walking a bit closer. “Uh hi i’m Jeffrey woods.”

RJ looked at him and chuckled a little, doing a back flip and balanced on his hand. “And i am Rainbow Jack! But you can call me RJ!” RJ replied and flipped back onto his feet.

“I’m Liu woods, Jeffrey’s brother.” Liu smiled and held out a hand for RJ to shake. RJ shrugged and smiled, shaking Liu’s hand with a strong grip.

“Pleasure to meet you!” RJ replied, the hard grip made Liu jolt and yank his hand away.

As the others introduced themselves to RJ Jeff took the time to climb up a food stand and look around. The carnival was more or less in one piece, and from the end of the carnival was the large circus train. Looking rusty as ever but possibly able to work. It was impossible for Jeff to tell how old from this distance, not that getting closer would help because of his lack of locomotive knowledge.

“Jeff you ready?” Jeffrey’s voice interrupting his self banter.

“Yeah..start heading that way!” Jeff replied and pointed in the direction of the train before jumping down.

“Follow me! I’ll lead the way!” RJ cheered and started back flipping and skipping his way to the train.

The group followed the ecstatic clown and Jeff had made some observations of RJ, he was human..LJ had claws and bugs in his guts but RJ was human.. It made him more and more curious what happened, and he was jolted out of his thoughts when Jack tapped his shoulder.

“You alright Jeff?” Jack asked softly, holding Ben’s hand as they walked and Ben trying to keep up with Jack.

“Yeah, it’s just...RJ looks familiar to someone i know..it’s nothing.” Jeff responded and kept walking along, making his pace quicker and reaching Liu.

Liu was also hard to look at, seeing your brother alive and sane was a major mind trip to Jeff. Especially since it was his fault his brother died, it was hard speaking with a more civil Liu. Jeff’s killer blood boiled a bit to the thought of killing, his brother’s death, and RJ’s past. The questions buzzing in his head, begging for answers. The killer had barely noticed he growled, making Liu step away and get nervous of the hooded teen.

“Here we are!” RJ’s voice called as they reached the train. “I think it still works too!”

“Let’s hope, i’m guessing you dont know how to drive it?” Toby asked RJ, tilting his head and hopping up onto one of the carts.

“No sorry. I have no clue how it works.” RJ shrugged and jumped up, twirling and jumping on the roof of one of the train cars.

“Well first thing we need to see what it runs on.” Tim spoke and started walking to the head of the train.

“Don’t you have to like shovel coal or something?” Ben asked, looking at the train.

“Actually trains can run on coal, steam, or electricity. But judging by the style it’s probably steam or coal.” Brian replied and smiled a bit. “I’ll check with Tim.” He said before walking off.

“Those two are like peas in a pod huh?” Jeffrey said looking at Liu. Liu shrugged and walked onto the train to look around.

Jeff decided to walk around the train to see if there was anything that could cause trouble or that could help out in anyway. However the train was really long so he didn’t walk too far along the side of it, it looked over a mile. Which makes sense considering it would carry animals and magic show supplies.

It didn’t take long for Jeff to feel like someone was watching him, in fact his body tensed on instinct and he took his knife out immediately. Looking around cautiously he watched carefully for any movements or shadow wolves. 

“Hello~” RJ’s voice called out and Jeff looked up at one of the train cars, where RJ was laying on his stomach and his legs kicked up and swinging behind him. “What are you doing Jeff? You look really tense.”

“No thanks to you.” Jeff grumbled aloud and put his knife away, going back to patrolling the cars. “What are you doing up there?”

“Oh just sitting and following you.” RJ chuckled and got back onto his feet, following Jeff along the train cars tops. “The guys said it’s a steam engine so you should get on before the whole thing turns on.”

Jeff huffed but got onto the train, keeping a hold of one of the rails in case the train jolted at the start. “Hey RJ, how did you survive the shadows?”

“Hmm..you know i dont really know. I ran most of the time.” RJ replied and jumped down to Jeff. “I remember..i got out of my box and started looking for Isaac but then a bunch of people started screaming or something. So out of fear i ran, but those wolves chased me! And then...then..i kept running, i got bit on the leg but not too horribly..”

As RJ whimpered at the end Jeff patted his head. “Take it easy you can stop.”

RJ smiled and chuckled. “Strangely i think i saw Ben before..i remember someone saying ‘Jack! Help me!’ and i thought it was Isaac! But i realized it wasn’t and well..i thought i scared him so i ran..”

“Wait what do you mean? When did this happen?” Jeff demanded but tried to keep his voice calm.

“A couple nights ago i think? Or was it last night..? Well either way there was a huge storm and when i heard the boy say Jack i thought Isaac was calling for me. So i ran over beat up the wolf trying to hurt him then realized it wasn’t Isaac. I got so nervous when he looked at me so i ran off, then i found the carnival that night.” RJ finished his story and smiled at Jeff.

Jeff thought for a moment before a question popped into his head. “Wait..how are you even standing? If you were running for more than 4 hours straight..how are you not tired?”

RJ tilted his head in thought, he opened his mouth a couple times but shut it, as if he didn’t know how to answer. “I….don’t know..”

At this point Jeff had a feeling he wasn’t human at all, just a doll with no strings, a human looking doll that could fit in a box. As they stood quietly the train jolted and began to move, this made Jeff jolt back but RJ just stood there as if the train hadn’t moved at all. Either RJ was strong or severely inhuman, Jeff decided to watch out. For all he knew RJ could be under the bitch’s control..as much as he hoped that’s not true, this world he couldn’t tell what was what anymore.

Both decided to walk up to the front of the train where Brian and Tim were at the time. “So got this rust bucket moving i see. How do you guys know how to drive this?” Jeff questioned and leaned on the door frame.

“Actually i used to work with my uncle on them, soon we’ll be out of here and to real civilization.” Brian replied happily.

This was something Jeff hoped for, to get them safe, before he went back to kick the bitch’s ass and go home..


	7. Border of Stability-Inconvenience At The Worst Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-This was something Jeff hoped for, to get them safe, before he went back to kick the bitch’s ass and go home..

~Chapter 7~ Inconvenience At The Worst Scale

Steam rose up from the front of the train, making the smoke blend into the reddish-purple sky as the sun went down. The train stated trudge up the hill ahead of it, forcing itself to pull the cars up with the engine. Brian and a couple other have already dropped a few train cars behind to keep the weight off, however this train was not used for a while so Tim believed it would be slower. Brian and Tim stayed in the front while the others were spread out in the last four cars that were left, two cars that were coach areas, one dining car, and one box car. 

The boxcar was just there and Jeff had refused to move from it, despite the smell of latex and hay. He kept one of the doors partly open and watched as the landscape lifted up and watched the ground when the sun was too intense on his eyes.

“Hey Jeff, you ok?” Liu’s voice called, Jeff put his hood up and looked over to him.

“Yeah i’m just thinking.. How far did we travel?” Jeff questioned and looked back at the ground.

“Um..well we’re going west and it’s been a few hours so i’m guessing we’re pretty far. Why?” Liu replied and walked closer, he still didn’t trust Jeff but he was loyal so far.

“No reason..but i have to leave soon.” Jeff sighed and looked down the tracks.

“What why?” Liu asked in surprise but then it stuck him right away. “You want to find the one behind the wolves..look this person is beyond bad news so what we have to do is get away as far as we can.”

“What would you know?” Jeff growled at him and stood up. “Listen well here, she’s a murderous cunt of a bitch and she needs to die otherwise everyone is going to die!” 

Liu backed up from Jeff’s uproar and gave a most puzzling look. “If that’s true, why did you focus on getting us out of here first?”

“That’s not your problem to deal with.” Jeff’s blood stirred a little and he sat back down, trying to relax. “I have to do this alone because it’s my fault she’s here. And you have to look after someone right? All of you guys just have each other now.”

Liu could tell by Jeff’s firm tone he was done talking, nodding a little he walked back into the coach car. Jeff laid back and sighed to himself, dreaming of that voodoo, bitches hay everywhere once he was done with her.

In the passenger car Toby was watching RJ do some of his magic tricks and laughing to RJ about his stories. Jeffrey would listen but just smile and listen to them, which Liu joined in on. Jack and Ben were sitting in their own seats across from each other, Jack checking Ben for his illness.

“You know we’ll have to find you a real clothes. You’re not staying in a blanket for the rest of this time. But aside from that you seem healed.” Jack spoke as he finished checking Ben and started looking at his own ankle.

“Y-yeah i feel better..” Ben replied, tugging the blanket closer to his body and watched Jack change his bandage. His ankle was nicked by the wolf when it tried biting into his leg that made him fall down Toby’s stairs. “Do..you need help?”

Jack looked up at Ben and saw nothing but pure guilt in his eyes, Jack gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah come over, you’ll be my assistant.”

Ben smiled a little and sat next to Jack, following his steps slowly. At this time Jeffrey had lost interest in the clown and twitchy kid when they started talking about schools and decided to check on Jeff. He quietly went into the car but his heart stopped, seeing Jeff laying on the floor, seemingly motionless. Jeffrey panicked and hurried over, kneeling down and put his head on his chest, he sighed in relief.

“Dear god this guy looks dead when he sleeps.” Jeffrey chuckled and sat up, looking at Jeff’s head that was covered by his hoodie. 

The longer Jeffrey stared the more curious he got, he cautiously moved his hand to the hood and began lifting it up. He froze momentarily when he saw Jeff’s pale chin streaked with blood and his cheeks cut upward. Taking a gulp, Jeffrey lifted the hood up past his nose, getting a good look at Jeff’s carved smile.

“M-my god..”Jeffrey said silently, the air in his lungs gone. As he went to lift up the hood all the way a hand grabbed his wrist in a bone-breaking grip and flipped him onto the floor, Jeff hovered over him and held his knife at Jeffrey’s neck.

Jeffrey froze, as did Jeff when he realized what he was nearly about to do. Jeffrey nearly screamed but Jeff dropped the knife and covered his mouth. This action made Jeffrey grab Jeff’s arm to pull it away.

“Dont scream ok? I didn’t mean to do that.” Jeff said and pulled away, Jeffrey sat up quickly with a still wide eyed in fear. At that moment, Jeff knew he wasn’t scared from his reflex, his hood was off and showing all of his face.

“W-what happened to you?” Jeffrey stuttered, and scooted back a little.   
Jeff thought for a moment before sighing and pulled the hood back over his head. “Well, the reason i looked this way is because of the person i’m hunting. She and i have a bad history and one day it got a little out of hand with one of our fights.”

“A little out of hand!? Your eyelids are gone and you have your cheeks cut!” Jeffrey exclaimed.

“Wow thanks for making me feel so much better about my past.” Jeff growled slightly and glanced away.

Feeling a bit guilty of his outburst Jeffrey sighed and pats Jeff’s shoulder, which caused Jeff to look at him with annoyance and curiosity. “Look i’m sorry I didn’t mean to be harsh I was..just surprised.”

“No i get it kid.” Jeff huffed and pulled the hood back over. “It’s not a normal look so i understand.”

They sat there silently, slowly Jeff got up and offered his hand to help Jeffrey up, who smiled and took his hand to stand up. After Jeff let go he started making his way to the door when the train jerked sending both of them to the floor.

“Fuck! What was tha-” Jeffrey yelled out and yelped in surprised as the train jerked again and slowed down, which sent Jeff sliding back and slamming into Jeffrey. From the sudden jolts Jeff groaned and looked at his human counterpart, who was practically under him from the G-force. 

“You ok?” Jeff questioned as he sat up, trying to move a bit from the human.

“Y-yeah what was that about?” Jeffrey wondered out loud, sitting up and rubbing his sore head. 

A couple thumps rang out and the door slammed open, showing Liu at the door and clenching onto the handle tightly. “Are you two ok!?” He shouted in more concern than anything else.

“Yeah we’re alright. Is everything ok up there?” Jeff asked as he slowly stood, trying to keep his balance from the hill incline.

“We dont know, Jack just went to go check. Toby is unconscious from hitting his head on a table.” Liu replied as he stood aside the door to let the pale killer past, and watched his brother slowly make his way to the door.

Jeff reached into the next room where RJ was in one of the seats and holding Toby close, with a terribly worried expression. Slowly Jeff walked closer and heard a humming sound, which happened to be from the clown himself. RJ paused when a chill went up his spine and looked back, he smiled softly.

“Hi Jeff. What’s up?” RJ spoke quietly. Although past that smile a sickening feeling sank in Jeff’s stomach, he grumbled quietly before sitting next to RJ.

“How is he?” Jeff asked, trying to act aloof to his own concern.

“Well I already patched up his head but otherwise he’s ok.” RJ chuckled. “I am nervous though, i mean after all the train just suddenly jolted.”

Jeff didn’t know what he hated more, the sympathy he had to show, or the gut feeling RJ is giving him. Either one was bad feeling and it disgusted him. Jeff just nodded and leaned his head on his arm, looking up to where Ben was in front of them. He looked absolutely petrified, and noticed Jeffrey walking to him and ruffling his hair. They both started chatting and Liu closed the back door before going over to join them.

Jack, Brian, and Tim came into the next car quickly and Tim slammed the door behind them and locked it. Brian was immediately at the left side of the windows and looking up at the incline.

“G-guys what’s going on?” Ben’s voice shook a bit as he slowly stood up. Jeff did the same and looked out the windows that Brian was at.

“Stay away from the windows, there was a landslide and Tim said he saw the wolves.” Jack said as he pulled Ben away from the seat.

“What?! How?! We have nowhere to run and we’re stuck on a hill!” Liu exclaimed and looked around in fear.

“Look we cant do anything so we’ll have to fight.” Tim snapped and locked the back door.

“The glass isn’t strong enough to hold them back! We’ll be trapped like rats!” Liu argued back and glared at Tim.

“Yeah what’s your plan for this? Toby’s still knocked out!” RJ agreed with uneasiness as he looked at Tim, gripping onto Toby’s thin form.

“We get some weapons and fight our way out, i dont know. We improvise.” Tim groaned in frustration as he looked at RJ.

“Then that’s going to get us killed! Your plan is to throw us out there and get us eaten!” Liu protested to Tim.

“Guys enough!” Jack snapped at them. “Whatever we do we need to do it fast or it’s going to be like the last fight!” 

“Jack is right, and i think i got an idea.” Brain responded, his voice still calm and relaxed as ever. “If we just stay in here we can have a shelter, they can’t get up the right side and we can shove them back on the right side.”

At that moment hell broke lose and arguments crossed back and forth. All of them looked at each other in fear and anger, but Jeff’s eyes instantly shifted to Ben who looked very conflicted. He would open his mouth then close it, trying to say something over the bickering.

“OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jeff hollered over them making them shut their traps, and Jeff walked to Ben. “You got something to say kid?”

Ben looked at them all nervously but sighed and nodded. “Y-yeah, why not detach the connection between the two cars? I’ve learned from movies that staying in the center of a train car is the safest area to be if a train hits something.”

Everyone froze in thought, the idea sounded nuts, especially if Ben was getting this knowledge from fictional movies. However the thoughts were broken when a howl went off and the sound of glass breaking. Brian quickly turned and hit the wolf out the window with the crowbar they kept, and he looked out.

“Look i agree to ben’s plan but we have to hurry.” Brian said quickly, not even looking at the other teens in the room.

“Ok who knows how to detach the train?” Jeffrey asked quickly as Tim hurried to the window to kick a wolf back.

“I can figure it out.” Jeff spoke up. “I’m guessing the movies dont detail the lock on the connectors.”

Ben shook his head and looked to Toby. “I-i can grab Toby though and keep him in the safest spot.”

“And i’ll go with Jeff.” RJ volunteered and stood, setting Toby down on the seat. Walking over to Jeff his smile vanished and was replaced with a fearful frown.

“Cool, and we’ll make sure the wolves dont get in.” Liu cut in before running to another window with his shovel.

Ben ran to guard Toby, Jack ran to help the others, and Jeffrey dashed to the door to unlock it. “Ready?”

Jeff nodded and raced out as the door opened, holding his knife out and was instantly charged at by a wolf. RJ hurried out behind him and started working on the connection piece but was too shaky to do anything. Jeff growled and shoved him aside. “Keep the wolves away!”

RJ shook but nodded and screamed loudly when two wolves came by, but compared to how jeff believed he would react it was much more brutal. Once RJ screamed he instinctively kicked one of the wolves hard, sending it flying back into the herd, and the other one pounced at him only to be thrown over the cliff side.

Jeff smirked to himself with a hint of surprise as he worked on the piece holding the cars together. In frustration he even started stabbing at it and thought “I hope the others can wait…”

Inside the cabin, Ben had pulled Toby under one of the dining tables and held him close to his body. Liu had moved closer to them to protect them from any visitors that may manage to get in. Tim, Brian, and Jack had focused on the windows that were beginning to crack from the constant blows by the wolves. 

“Those two better hurry the fuck up soon.” Tim growled as he hit another wolf back with a crowbar.

“Have some faith Tim!” Brian huffed with annoyance of his friends complaining.

Ben held Toby securely to his body, shaking in his spot with the blanket over them. He glanced to Liu who was also in fear but stood his ground, making Ben question if he’s fought before. Outside RJ was still flinging the wolves back, mainly out of fear and accidental strength, and Jeff snarled as his knife was being bent.

“Fuck it! We’ll have to run for it! I cant get it unlocked!” Jeff yelled to RJ, but froze as he noticed RJ’s breaths were uneven like he was about to go into hysterics.

“RJ what is-” Before Jeff could say more RJ screamed and stomped his foot down onto the latch, breaking it instantly.

This both shocked and surprised Jeff, LJ was strong back at home but never knew he had that strength as RJ. He didn’t have too much time to gawk when RJ pulled him back into the train car and the whole train started sliding down the tracks.

“Oh fuck!” Jeffrey yelled as the car picked up speed and made him fall backwards, along with Tim, Jack, and Brian from the force. Liu was able to grab onto a bronze safety bar and gripped onto it tightly. RJ shrieked a bit and slipped under a table with Jeff, followed quickly by Tim. Jack joined Ben and Toby under the next table as the car rattled and gained more speed. Ben closed his eyes in fear, gripping onto Toby and Jack held onto him and the table’s post.

Brian had grabbed onto the bar counter and grabbed Jeffrey who was practically clawing into the ground, yanking him close and gripping onto the counter. Jeffrey panted as he looked out the windows, seeing the car shake a bit before an eerie creek and sharp turn came up.

Jeffrey’s eyes widen as the view of the base of the hill and the trees came into his vision. “We’re coming off the tracks!” He shouted at the top of his lungs and braced himself onto Brian and the counter before the whole thing tipped over.

 

Woo-doo’s POV.

Woo-doo cackled as she watched the car fall over, her laugh grew and looked at the voo-doo dolls of the boys. “Now my dears~ which is to die first?” Her hand hovered over the dolls, ready to pick up one.

 

Back to the guys, third POV.

Jeff started crawling away from RJ’s strong grip, not too shaken up due to his CP training. The whole car was on it’s side, a favoring side to those that were under the tables. “I-is everyone alright?”

“O-ow no! No we’re not ok!” Ben shouted as he crawled out, but his shaky legs gave out a bit making him slide back into place. 

Tim stood up with a grunt and touched his head where blood began dripping from. “W-where’s Brian?”

“Over here!” Jeffery called as he stood up, still gripping onto the counter. “H-his leg has- i-i mean-”

As Jeffrey’s words trailed off Tim climbed up in a panic and looked at his friend that was tucked under the counter, a bone sticking out from his leg. “Fuck man, your leg-”

“Yes i see it Tim.” Brian grumbled as he pulled himself up, hissing in pain and grabbing onto Tim’s arm.

RJ climbed out, all his limbs shaking like a newborn deer, but slowly helped Ben out from under the table. Jack had grabbed Toby out and slightly glared at the unconscious boy. “He’s one heavy fucking sleeper.”

Jeffrey slowly slid down the side and got over to Liu. “L-Liu come on we need to go.” Jeffrey spoke softly and tugged his brother’s arm.

Jeff watched from the distance but anxiety clenched at his heart when Liu didn’t budge. He hurried over as fast as possible when Jeffrey tried again. “L-liu come on! Wake up!”

Jack heard Jeffery’s desperate cries and scooted closer to the three. “Here let me look at him.” Jeffrey refused to move but Jeff was strong enough to pull him away a little. In the meantime Jeff took a look around at the damage, seeing only a few cuts and bruises on the others, besides Brian’s leg. The car itself was more or less destroyed, metal bent in, some meta missing, glass everywhere but most slid to one side.

“Guys hurry up before the wolves come.” Tim spoke as him and RJ focused on getting everyone off the broken car.

“Hold on, Liu’s wounded.” Jeff hollered back, aggravated by Tim’s supercilious view of himself.

Jack’s hands paused for a moment, then looked to Jeff and Jeffrey. “I-i’m sorry i can’t help him..”

“W-what do you mean? You’re the doctor so patch him up!” Jeffrey shouted in frustration.

“No Jeffrey I cant..” Jack said calmly and sorrowfully. “He’s..not going to wake up..”

At this point Jeff felt a little bit of himself die again, gripping onto Jeffrey as his human self began to break out in tears of frustration. Jack exited the car and Jeffrey shook Jeff off to grab his brother and shake him furiously.

“LIU! Get up! This isn’t funny! Liu!” Jeffrey sobbed out but his voice still attached as he tried waking his brother up. Jeff stared, not knowing how to feel seeing his brother dead once again, but he sighed and grabbed Jeffrey’s arms to drag him away. The whole time Jeffrey kicked, yelled, and even tried hitting Jeff with his trapped hands.

The others stared at Jeffrey’s outburst, some had concern and some in sadness. Jeffrey just kept trying to fight Jeff and eventually RJ walked over and picked Jeffrey up. Of course jeff nodded to RJ as a silent thanks and RJ nodded back as well, holding the fussing boy in his arms.

“We need to head back..” Jeff said quietly, and he watched as the others slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Even Tim agreed and started walking behind Jeff.

RJ followed, keeping his eyes forward as Jeffrey looked back over his feathery shoulder, letting the tears soak into the material. Jeffrey’s sobs turned to whimpers as he hid his face in the clowns shoulder, his strength leaving his body for the clown to hold. It was that point Jeff knew more would die, woo-doo wasn’t playing a good game but there were no rules in this game.


	8. Border of Stability- Lost and Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-It was that point Jeff knew more would die, woo-doo wasn’t playing a good game but there were no rules in this game.

~Chapter 8~ Lost and Missed

Jeff’s POV.

We ran, I’ll admit my pride felt shot through. If I was home and this was happening all the CP’s would gather and kick woo-doo’s straw ass into hell. 

‘Although these are not CP’s. As I looked back at the mess behind me I thought to myself. ‘These are men and children with no families now. No homes, no protection, and in their breaking state.’

I watched them, my feet slowed down, they sped ahead of me, and all I could watch was the sky going darker behind us. The crash out of my view. Liu out of my view. And with some degree of pleasantness, the wolves were out of view. I felt a tug at my sleeve and I looked to my left arm to see Ben there, now wearing Jack’s blue hoodie, his eyes wide with fear and his body shaking from adrenaline. 

“J-Jeff? You ok? We have to go..” Ben quietly spoke, the others had stopped to look back at Ben and I. Slowly I nodded and noticed Ben’s shaky legs, he was going to be the one to lose his hope fastest and I need his trust. One death was enough for me, I am willing to do what I can to prevent any other deaths. But that, would be impossible.

“Yeah..” I mutter and moved an arm under his knees and placed my other arm behind his back, lifting him into my arms I took off in front of the group again. Ben seemed, shocked to say the least, but did not argue or fight me. Every once in a while I glanced back for the wolves and the condition of the team. Even though they kept running, they were in pain, after being a CP for so long it becomes easier to tell if someone is doing poorly.

As the sun vanished, we had made it far enough down the mountain from the crash that the trees made the perfect cover from anyone’s eyes up top. Everyone slowed down when I stopped moving, slowly setting Ben down I looked around myself. There was no good places to camp out without being seen, around me was just a hill of trees, rocks, and in some cases bushes. In other words there was no place to hide.

“What...now?” Tim panted out in annoyance, which was clear to tell that he disliked the fact we’re in the middle of nowhere. Brian was sitting on the ground, hissing in pain as he felt his leg.

“M-maybe we should keep going..” Jack panted and looked at Brian, walking to him and knelt down to examine his leg.

“Run where? At this point we’re dead! Lui is gone, Brian can barely walk-” Tim snapped to Jack and shoved the teen back, something was off about him. Almost paranoid, out of control. For a second I was going to hit him but Brian grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
“At this point i’m slowing everyone down. It..would be better if i was left behind.” Brian said truthfully but only to be interrupted by RJ.

“B-but you cant! I can carry you too if I must!” RJ shook, it was clear in his voice, but he was kind. Jeff used to think RJ’s kindness at the household was just to get people to trust him and let him do what he wanted, and though that is partly true, he always cared for his fellow CP’s. Jeff froze a bit, seeing his human self hung limply over RJ’s shoulder. Toby walked over to look at Jeffrey’s face and lightly poked his cheek, which I believe was his way of checking if Jeffrey was ok.

“There’s no way I can let you do that RJ.” Brian said with a soft smile but Tim grunted.

“Well i’m not leaving without you so lets think of something else..” Tim crossed his arms and started biting at his lip, not having any cigarettes to calm himself. Jack made his move to come closer to Brian and use a few sticks as a splint for Brian’s leg, and Brian giving him pieces of his shirt to finish the splint.

I thought for a moment before sighing and taking out my knife. “Ok i’ll scout ahead for a place to camp. Just stay here.” Before i was able to get five feet Tim’s voice rang out behind me, along with footsteps.

“I’ll go with you..” He muttered, I looked at him in confusion, although my hood was up I’m sure he knew my confusion was present. But I didn’t say anything and nodded, continuing to walk with Tim’s steps behind me. It was odd, even as a human his steps were barely audible, but that must be why he became a proxy. His silence, or most of the time when he’s not yelling at a CP like Toby. We managed to get a fair distance away from the others, the black sky filling with starts and different animals and insects were making their calls.

The entire time Tim and I were silent, making me more curious and slightly cautious of why he was with me. Finally I was fed up and looked at Tim so quickly that it caused him to jump back slightly. 

“Alright, why are you here..?” I asked with a low grumble, even in the dark I saw three emotions flash through his expressions. Shock, confusion, and frustration. Or anger I suppose.

“To make sure you’re not going to bail on us.” Tim replied with a vile snap, sticking his hands into his pockets for, what I’m guessing, his weapons.

Instinctively I took a step back and huffed back at him. “Why the fuck would I do that? Wasn’t me saving your asses in the first place enough proof?”

Tim though just glared at me. “If I trusted you I would have hit you by now. But I’ve seen how you fight, you’ve killed something or someone before..”   
I let a dark chuckle escape my lips, it amuses me when people point out my killer side. “Is that so? Then why haven’t you tried running away? Or killing me instead?”

“Because..you’re also hiding the truth..and I bet you know how to stop what’s happening..” Tim said slowly, almost in apprehension. 

Well….I am shocked..to say the least.

I always knew as a CP that Masky was incredibly observant like Hoodie. But Tim, a human, was already this observant? Or was it just because I set him on edge? Fuck if I know. 

“Well, I do know how to stop it..but, if I told you who i truly am, the trust I started would shatter.” I said calmly, hiding any other emotions that crossed my mind or gut.

Tim seemed to relax a little, sighing he removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. “So..your plan? Or are we all going to die?”

I honestly don’t know how to respond. Lie? Truth? Fuck it. “Many more of us will die, but i’m going to change the past..i’ll explain more once we find shelter.” I finished and started walking again.

There was no reply from Tim, making it easier for me to focus on my task. We kept walking, the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me, my vision was a bit hazy. And I knew the others must have been tired too. Tim seemed to noticed and shoved me a little when i drifted too close to his space. God there are days where I wish I could just close my eyes and sleep.

“Hey, think I found something.” Tim said, making my head snap up from the ground and notice a stream. Not just the stream though, there was a large tree that’s roots spilled over the side of a small dirt hill. The way the tree was growing made a gap into the ground. As I walked over, Tim had already started digging at the walls of the gap, making it bigger. I knelt down and started to follow his lead, stopping when i hit the roots of the tree and started a new area. We kept digging, until the roots were partly showing on the walls of the small cave. 

I sat down and Tim sat next to me. We sat in the back of the cave in silence, listening to the stream and the frogs. Eventually Tim crawled out of the cave.

“This should be big enough for everyone, but we’ll have to squeeze in.” Tim stated and I nodded. 

“Let’s go get them then-” I began to say before a voice called out over me.

“No need to guys, we’re already here.”

Tim and I swapped our attention to the group, who more or less looked about ready to pass out. Brian smiled at us and had an arm around Jack for support.

“Didn’t I tell you all to stay at the camp.” I growl a little, but not as menacing as normal due to my exhaustion.

“Well we got a bit worried about you guys..” Ben spoke before a yawn escaped his lips.

“Yeah! So Brian gave me a quick lesson on tracking people.” Toby said, surprisingly enthusiastic at this time. “You were easier to find Jeff, your footprints went through mud.” Toby chuckled, his head twitching a little as he grinned.

I looked at my shoes and damn it all he was right, there was mud on them. But at this point I didn’t care and huffed. “Well we found a shelter so everyone grab a spot.”

Tim and Jack helped position Brian in the back of the dirt hut, so that way his leg could stay straight. Toby followed in after them and sat near Tim, and Jack scooted away a bit after a glare from Tim. Ben sat at the side of the stream and began throwing small rocks, I decided not to bug him about hiding in the shelter and noticed RJ’s hand on my shoulder.

RJ giggled lightly and smiled at me. “Thanks..and i think you should talk to Jeffrey…” He said before crawling into the cave, with slight difficulties.

I glanced at my younger self and frowned a little, Jeffrey’s eyes seemed like glass, with no emotion reflecting and his face looking sullen. He wanted to avenge his brother, the shock was over and replaced with a grief of hate. Sighing I put a hand on his shoulder and lead him inside.

~Toby’s POV~

I laughed a little when Tim shoved me away, it was fun to mess with him because he’d always react. Earlier Jack called me nuts for still being so hyper, but really i’m not. My mom always told me there’s a good side to things and she was right. I have some friends still with me, and I know Jeff will get us out of this mess. I twitched a little and glanced at Jeff who was crawling into the small cave with Jeffrey.

“Alright..Tim made a valid point while we were talking..” Jeff spoke out, not too loudly but loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to him. “I think I should reveal who I am to really earn your trust.”

Fear set into me quickly, I looked up to this hero, and now he’s saying that he’s not really who we thought. Does this mean he’s not helping us? Or just using us? Even Ben looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes reflecting the same fear I felt. I tucked my hands under my legs to hide their twitchyness.

“So i’ll try to make it short..I am from the future, I am Jeff the killer where i’m from. I followed a criminal by the name woo-doo, that planned on erasing the past to make sure I would never be a CP.” Jeff explained in a rush.

“Wait..y-you’re a killer?” RJ said in fear, backing away from Jeff a little, his hands digging into the ground.

“What’s a CP?” Jack asked, more interested than scared.

“Creepypasta, an immortal being that kills people for a living. Their deaths cause them to be immortal, and the person i’m after is a form of immortal witch.” Jeff answered and looked at RJ with slight regret.

I was starting to twitch more in fear, my neck cracking a little as the twitching rose to my neck. Brian looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, startling me at first but he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and let me relax. I took a deep breath and listened to Jeffrey, who lashed out at Jeff.

“You were a killer this entire time! Why didn’t you kill those beasts! You could have saved Lui!” Jeffrey shouted, getting closer to Jeff’s face. But the claimed killer just sat there listening.

RJ tugged Jeffrey back from Jeff, wrapping his arms around the struggling teen. “W-why didn’t you stop them..?” RJ asked calmly, and Jeffrey fell limp in his arms.

“Because if i did that would have killed you all..” Jeff sighed. “A cp can lose control if their blood lust was strong enough. The blood lust you saw at Toby’s house was nothing, I was able to control myself a bit more because I was really tired.” 

“Ok so this is making more sense, but how do we kill an immortal woman?” Tim asked in confusion and skepticism. I also started to think on this question, if this Woo-doo person was immortal there’s no way to kill her.

“Maybe immortal vs. immortal?” I said out of the blue, causing Tim to look at me in annoyance. “Sorry..” I mutter and looked down.

“No, Toby is right. That is what I have to do.” Jeff spoke for me, and I looked up at him. Feeling happy he agreed with my thought. 

“But how? What do you do once you kill her?” Brian asked, curiosity starting to spread through the whole group.

“I can’t. She’s a criminal in my time period, i’m responsible for bringing her back..She’s not that dangerous if I separate her from the enad-stone. It amplifies her dark powers.” Jeff replied then added on. “Now that’s all I can really tell you..But if you all want to leave it would be a good time to choose. I’m leaving in the morning when i’ve gotten my strength back..”

“Does this mean, we deserve to see your face?” Jack questioned, testing his limits with this killer. Pretty fucking stupid if you ask me.

But Jeff nodded and slowly took down his hood, causing lots of us to gasp. My stomach curled a little, it was terrifying..fresh blood dripping down his cut open cheeks. He had no eye lids, and his eyes looked as pale as his body. It was disgusting, but I was surprised to see Jeffrey not scared at all. RJ turned away and let Jeffrey go, covering his eyes as he shook. Everyone else looked at Jeff in a petrified state. 

I felt torn...This man, a killer, who is thinking of our well being is telling us to either leave or stay. I want to go home, I want what’s left of my life, and I want to be safe. But now, there’s no chance of that..I know i’m not very strong but I want to help him.

“I’m staying.” I state out loud, causing people to look at me, even RJ uncovered his eyes. 

“What..? why?” Jeff asked in confusion, but i didn’t understand why he was confused. I’m the one that just accepted in following a killers lead.

“I-I dont know, you’ve protected us so far..” I said. “And you n-need all the help y-you can get right? You have t-to find Woo-doo.” I spoke, my voice growing shaky. “Plus..where is there to go?”

Slowly others began nodding in agreement and Jack spoke up with a sigh. “How about we all rest on it? We’re too exhausted to make a confident decision.”

Everyone was starting to make themselves comfortable, jeff had pulled his hood back up and I scooted closer to him. Giving him a faint smile I put out a shaky hand. Jeff seemed to understand my friendship gesture and took my hand, shaking it a little before he let go and moved closer to the exit to sleep. I calmly scooted to the back and curled up on the dirt, not the most comfortable position but I guess it’s all I had at the moment.

“hey..Toby.” Brian murmured to me, as I lifted my head he gave me a faint smile and patted his arm. Cautiously I rest my head on his arm, taking it slow to make sure I didn’t overstep my boundaries. 

“Night everyone~” RJ said with a small smile, a warm purr almost mixing in with his good night. There was a couple mutters of “good night’s” back but otherwise it was silent. Glancing over I had noticed Ben was still outside by the stream, but I’m sure he just needed alone time so I closed my eyes and lights were out.

~Brian’s POV.~

I hissed in pain and shot up panting, my leg wasn’t doing so good and my nightmares were not helping either. I looked around at the runaways around me, and yes I’ll admit I’ve wanted adventure in my life, but not apocalyptic verse. Sluggishly sitting up I jolted a little as my back and leg popped. Fuck my leg, this will kill everyone, and even if Tim hates the idea I can’t go with them. My eyes were caught by a child in a blue hoodie, Ben, who was standing up in the early sun rise. Carefully I stood up and looked at Toby, who somehow went from cuddling my arm to cuddling Jack’s arm, smiling a little I walked out as quietly as possible from the dirt cave.

As I hobble towards the kid he seemed to notice me quickly and looked over his shoulder, his arms crossed from the cold. “Morning..” Ben mumbled.

“Good Morning.” I say back and looked at the sky which was a faint blue with fog clouding the area. Light golden rays from the sun scattered through the trees but both Ben and I remained in the shade. The silence was nice but Ben seemed on edge so i say softly. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“We’re going to die aren’t we..?” Ben said grimly, his face didn’t show any expression, he was in pure apathy. I guess I can understand why he’d think this but I figured he would be more sad or scared rather than apathetic.

I sigh and smile a little, starting to walk upstream. “Ben come with me. I wanna tell you something.” 

Ben raised a brow at me in confusion but didn’t hesitate to follow me. He offered his arm to support me but I shook my head and we continued walking. The uphill slope was hard on my leg but I started to talk with Ben, we discussed our homes, our friends, what we like doing. Ben was a kid with no love, that much I gathered with his family situation, but he swore that things will change. We continued walking until my leg was giving up and bleeding down to the earth, leaving crimson stains on the dewy grass. He helped me sit down and lean against a tree, before seating himself next to me.

“So...is there something you actually wanted to talk about?” Ben asked, his face looked more relax but something was still bottled up inside him.

“Yes..Ben I need you to head back and leave me.” I said, my voice was shaky but I knew my choice. Ben looked at me in shock and fear, standing up as he protested.  
“N-no! You’re coming back with me! Even if I have to carry you!” He shouted, his eyes starting to glaze with tears. 

“As much as i’d like to see you try i’d squash you.” I joke lightly but the betrayal in his eyes didn’t falter and I sighed. “Ben I’ll hold everyone back, you guys need to get Jeff to this witch.”

“But..w-what do i say? What about Tim? He would hate me and come looking for you!” Ben replied, his voice cracking a little.

“You either tell the truth or lie. In either case I’m staying..if Tim comes after me then oh well, but you need to get them out of here soon. I have a feeling the wolves are going to find you guys before you reach the city..” I answered honestly. Ben stood there shaking, it was clear he was conflicted but i reached in my pocket for the gun and reached it up to him.

Ben nervously took the gun from me, his hand gripping onto it and thankfully his finger off the trigger. I smiled softly and said. “Go on, you’ll need it more than me..And tell everyone good luck..”

Ben said nothing more, his eyes leaking tears and then took off running downstream. I grunted as I got comfortable. Now I play the waiting game.

~Third POV.~  
Everyone, starting with Jack, was terrified of what became of Ben and Brian when they were not in the camp. Jeffrey was thrashing RJ’s around by his shoulders and yelling about the trouble they could be in, Toby was too distressed and clinging onto a very angry Tim, and Jeff was trying to remain calm. Jeff forced Jeffrey to let go of RJ so he could regain his focus.

“Jeffrey calm down, i’m sure they’re not far.” Jeff hissed a little to get Jeffrey’s attention. “We’ll wait for a bit but then we have to move on.”

“What?! My best friend and that brat is out there! We can’t leave them behind!” Tim shouted at Jeff, yanking his arm away from Toby.

“B-but i-i dont get i-it..e-everything seemed f-fine las-st night..” Toby said, his voice and body shaking and he started playing his the sleeves of his coat.

“Look everyone stay calm, we’ll wait.” Jeff finished, everyone went to silence as they waited but RJ shouted out and pointed up the hill.

“Guy’s it’s Ben! He’s ok!” RJ cheered and ran over. “Ben! Where’s Brian? Is he with you?”

Ben shook and held a gun tightly in his hand, more specifically, Brian’s gun. Tim marched over and snatched it away from Ben, who looked up at Tim in fear.  
“Where..is..Brian?” Tim asked, trying not to blow up at Ben but struggling to do so.

“He..i-i just- h-he stayed behind!” Ben shouted and closed his eyes, but reopened them and yelped when Tim grabbed him by the front of the hoodie.

“The fuck you mean he stayed behind!?” Tim growled. “The fuck did you do kid?!” Tim angrily thrashed Ben like a rag doll.

Jack an over and pried Tim’s hands off of Ben and held Ben securely to his body. “Timothy let him speak for god's sake!” The others walked over but careful not to crowd Ben.

RJ knelt down to the height of the shaking blonde boy, softly putting a hand on his shoulder. “Ben..what happened?”

Ben looked at RJ before slowly turning his attention to everyone else, taking a deep breath he calmly started. “B-Brian asked t-to follow him..we chatted about families and just dumb shit..b-but then he sat down and told me to leave him..h-he wanted me to take the gun and run here!” Ben’s voice escalated by seeing the startled or hurt look everyone was giving. “I-i said no, that i wouldn’t leave him b-but he said he’d slow us down and that we have to get to that woman quickly..”

Ben’s voice shuddered as he finished before turning to Jack and burying his face in Jack’s shirt. Silent tears running down his face as Jack held him. Tim grumbled a bit and started making his way uphill before Toby grabbed Tim’s arm. “W-where are you going?”

“To drag his ass back here then we’ll go.” Tim growled and tried to shake Toby off his arm. “Damn it let go!”

“Tim! Get over it already!” Jeff yelled, causing Tim and Toby to look over. “If he didn’t know what he was doing I would drag him back but Brian is smart. He knows what he wants and we have to move forward. We need you here Tim..”

Tim glared at Jeff in anger but glanced down at the twitchy, teared up boy hugging his arm. Tim snarled a little, but bit his tongue and walked back to the others. “Fine let’s go..before I change my mind.”

Jeff nodded and started to lead the way. He knew this would damage the group further but they had to keep going, and Tim would find Brian if they stayed longer. At this point they were down two people and trust was starting to snap, with him telling the truth that he is a CP and now Tim’s rage, things are going to get real ugly.


	9. Borderline of Stability- Forest Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap-At this point they were down two people and trust was starting to snap, with him telling the truth that he is a CP and now Tim’s rage, things are going to get real ugly.

Chapter 9- Forest Shield

Rainbow Jack’s POV.

This is more terrifying than I could imagine. The world ending is one thing, but being hunted down, having people I know killed? Not anything I thought I would live through. And on top of all that, we’re being led by a killer that says our enemy is immortal. How do we kill someone that’s not supposed to die? This was starting to hurt my head..

At the moment we were all walking through the forest, Tim, Jeff, and Toby in the front to make sure we were going the right way. Jack was currently holding onto Ben’s hand, keeping him close to his body and helping him down any tall areas they crossed. Now Brian and Liu are both dead.. And I’m carrying Jeffrey in my arms. I’m a very tall person but he looks so small and helpless. Slowing down my pace I slowly started to talk to Jeffrey.

“H-hey, this is kind of cool right? Like an disaster movie.” I try and smile at Jeffrey, who looked at me and shrugged.

“I guess..” He mutters in reply and I sigh. I understand his pain, my poor friend is probably dead too..But i would have wanted one last play date with him..

“How are you so happy?” Jeffrey asked, snapping me back to reality. “You’re always smiling..”

I chuckle in response, lifting my head high. “Well I think of the good things around me. I got you guys, we have a plan, and Jeff promises that things will get back to normal.”

Jeffrey didn’t look too happy when I mentioned Jeff, but I think it’s only because he blames Jeff for Lui’s death. I can not blame him though, i probably would feel the same if my sibling died.

“How do you know he’ll follow through..?” Jeffrey mutters in a bit of anger, and I took note on his clenched hand.

“I don’t know..but i’m willing to hope.” I reply with a smile.

“Hey, slowpokes lets go!” Toby calls out to us, waving at us from a tree. How did he get up there so fast?

I picked up my pace and followed with the others. Jeffrey squirmed a little in my grasp and I took the hint, setting him on the ground to let him walk. He slouched a bit, with a scowl on his face, and his arms crossed. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself, Jeffrey was kinda funny looking when he was pouting. A chill went up my spine when I felt a pair of eyes on me, instantly looking around for the source. My eyes landed on Ben, who was tugging Jack back a little as he looked at me.

“Uh...something wrong Ben?” I ask softly. I honestly did not know how to approach him. He’s a child but has the pride and bipolar act of a teen. 

“Your makeup is smeared.” He pointed out. A thought came to my head, he was probably right, running causes sweat and I do not have my makeup kit. But I just smile and say in return.

“It’s no big deal. It’s time to wash it off anyways.” Ben nods and looks forward again, and I caught the fact that he was still wearing Jack’s hoodie...and probably only underwear too..His clothes were left behind when he got a cold from the storm, and all he’s been wearing was his boxers and a blanket, or now at least a hoodie.

Jeff halted in the front and everyone stopped. He glanced back towards my way and I shudder, looking over my shoulder back to the hill. Seeing nothing I look back at the others, playing with my fingers.

“What is it?” Tim asked after a minute and looking at Jeff.

“We need to get a new camp...those things seem to only hunt at night so for now we need to set some traps and find a safe place to stay.” Jeff concluded.

“Ohhh! Like In predator! We can make a bunch of sharp sticks and put them in a pit!” Toby called out as he swung down from the trees, covered in green leaves.

“Sort of, but we don’t have a lot of time. Toby, Ben, and RJ, you three go find a place to camp out in. The rest of us will need to set up traps.” Jeff directed and started looking around for good sticks to use.

Ben slowly let go of Jack and walked over to where I was, while Toby practically pounced onto me, barely giving me time to catch him. But I laugh at his antics and started walking with the twitchy boy in my arms.

The three of us made our way to find a safe location, Toby and Ben arguing about if it was safer on the ground or in the trees. I just kinda...listened. I love them but I did not want to be a part of it.

“Come on Ben, with trees we can see the wolves and we can rest easy!” Toby huffs, now practically leaning off my arm to look down at Ben.

“Toby I’ve felt Jeffrey kick me in the side, and Jack talks in his sleep! We’ll be caught if someone falls off!” Ben glared back at Toby then looked to me. “What do you think RJ?”

I froze and stopped walking, starting to feel a little nervous. “W-well uh..” I stuttered as they stared at me. “I-i think we should just see what’s around us. If there’s a large tree we can do that. If there’s a safe area on the ground, we’ll do that. Ok?” I suggest to them. Neither looked satisfied but I sigh in relief when they nod in agreement.

We kept walking, eventually I let down Toby so he could run ahead, but I was getting nervous. I couldn’t help but look back now and then to see if the others were in sight, or if they were on their way. But still nothing, however I started leaving a trail of candy when I got scared of wandering too far. There is a possibility of animals taking them but i’m hoping there’s enough of a trail to follow back to the others, or the others find us first. We made it out of the thick woods into a grassland, with a few oak trees around that let the sun shine through in clumps or rivers of gold. It was breathtaking to me, and stepping into the golden spots made me fill with joy again, my fear always washes away when I see the sunlight.

A slight spring followed my steps as we walked. I chuckled a bit and spun around, watching as Toby was running around and swinging off branches he could reach. However when I looked to Ben he just kept walking, a small smile on his face but not really out of pure joy. More out of content, but I did not bother him about it. Everyone has been tense since the start of this adventure so it was understandable. After walking a bit longer Toby’s gasp brought my attention ahead of me. 

“Well, that would be a good place to stay.” I say, my blue eyes widening at a large oak tree that reached up to the sky and branched out enough to make a curtain from the sun, but with rays of light sparkling through.

Toby cried out in joy as he climbed the thick branches and reached to the top. “What do you think Ben? Not enough room?” He said smugly, looking down at Ben and I.

Ben crossed his arms and huffed. “Ok ok, it works for now..I’m going back to Jack.” He grumbled as he walked back into the thick woods. I sure hope he doesn’t get lost.. 

Toby chuckled and continued playing on the tree, making me smile and start climbing up the tree. “Come on Toby we should go back to the others, we can play later.” I say and lightly tug his shirt.

Toby pouted but sighed and climbed down. “Fiiiiinnneee..” He huffed and started heading into the thick woods. I jump down and quickly follow, thanking myself mentally as the multi colored candies popped out of the grass. As we walked, a shimmer of light caught my eyes and I turned to the small river that flowed over the rocks in a stream.

“Uh, Toby go ahead, i’ll catch up.” I say, looking to the boy that stopped for me. 

“Are you sure?” He asked nervously but I gave him a reassuring smile and nod, lightly pushing him to go ahead. Toby was hesitant but left me, disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

Once he left my gaze I turned to the tiny river, barely able to make a mirror sized puddle, and struggled to move down the hill further. As if the stream was trying to reach the valley, to reach the light. It must have been connected to the river what we last camped at. That same river now a small stream attempting to leave the forest. In a way I could relate..I was left behind in darkness too before I met the others, In a dark and cold corner. 

I sank to my knees and looked at my muddy reflection, my blue eye shadow was now faded and smeared down my cheeks, the white coloring on my face was dissolving into my natural light colored face. I looked down and slowly removed the white wrap around my fingers to reveal my ivory skin. Bit by bit I was taking my costume apart, the wraps on my hands, then the fluffy shoulders, the green collar, and even the false rainbow nose. Soon I was just in my rainbow leggings, red pants and the straps that connected over my shoulders, and my orange shirt. But I left my face alone.

What was wrong with me? This person I see now is no longer rainbow Jack, just Jack..Not a clown, but a man, who lost his friend and his home. Just as Jeff is not a boy, but a killer, and Tim now being a man that lost his best friend as well. They all were losing the ones they loved. Lui, Brian, and who next? My hands shook in fright from the previous days. To say the least, i’m scared, no terrified about what is going to happen. And..I don’t know who I can trust..the kids are fine with me but..Tim, Jeff, even Jeffrey and Jack. They are mature people that have their own plans, Jack even told Ben that if things get too out of hand they’re leaving to go west. 

“RJ?” I felt a hand grab my shoulder, making me scream and I look up at Jeffrey. Putting a hand over my heart I pant a little.

“Jeffrey! P-please don’t scare me like that.” I smile a bit to show ‘no hard feelings’, but Jeffrey shrugged and sat next to me. He tilted his head in confusion and disgust? Was I that ugly without makeup?

“Why did you take off your fuzzy shoulders, the nose too? And did your makeup smear?” Jeffrey asked, looking at my attire and then my hands.

“u-uh..I don’t know...I just thought there would be no purpose in me dressing like this now..” I say quietly and he looks at me like I was stupid.

“S-should I put them back on?” I ask, thinking that he was weirded out by this but he grabbed onto my arm and shook his head.

“No, I just can’t believe you didn’t take off this shit before. You look more human now.” Jeffrey replied and gave me a small smile. “Go ahead and wash off the makeup now.”

Smiling I did as he said and cupped my hands under the stream of water, letting the water pool in my hands before I closed my eyes and splashed the water on my face. I felt the makeup run down my face to my chin. I wiped my eyes off and used the fussy shoulder pads to wipe off my face, looking into the puddle once more. I blinked, then I tilted my head. It’s been a long time since I last saw my face, and with the makeup gone my red hair and blue eyes seemed to radiate more.

“How long have you been dressed like this?” Jeffrey asked, examining the wrapping that was once on my hands.

I gave a soft chuckle. “Many years Jeffrey.. I honestly have to say...it feels weird seeing myself like this again..”

Jeffrey rubbed my hand contently, when did he grab my hand? I snapped my gaze up to his smiling face. “Well I think you look better without it.”

That made my heart swell, I think even my eyes were starting to water, I hugged him close to me and he hugged back. We enjoyed each other’s company and I felt content. 

~Jeff’s POV~

What the actual fuck? I went to search for Jeffrey because he ran off and both Ben and Toby come back without RJ. Toby says RJ wanted to stay back for a bit but this is a horrible time to be alone. The others had finished most of the traps and so I decided to go look for Jeffrey and RJ. However I was not expecting a candy trail when I went looking, but I figured it was from RJ so I followed the path.

And shit, I found them. But not how I was expecting. They were hugging each other, and RJ was less...clown-like. I hid behind a tree and listened, the old me had different reactions when it came to kind people, which normally resolved in the old me being super kind. I watched carefully but thankfully nothing was really going on between them, and just as I was about to step out that hope died and RJ raised his head.

“Thank you Jeffrey. And..i’m sorry about..you know your bro-” RJ spoke softly but Jeffrey cut him off.

“It’s ok...It was not really anyone’s fault he died..or Brian’s death either..But Liu was my brother so I guess I just wanted someone to blame for this whole thing.” Jeffrey paused before continuing, rage bubbling in his throat. “Now I know this witch is to blame...I will be more than happy to kill her..”

“Jeffrey you shouldn’t say that for any reason. Killing is a bad thing no matter who it is.” RJ gasped a little. “And I don’t want you thinking about such things.”

I held in a laugh, If LJ was here he would walk to his former self and tell him what really happens. Maybe RJ would go into shock by his change. That would be a sight to see. I stayed quiet and continued watching the two talk. I almost wanted to go explain to him what happens, but we need to keep our sanity.

“RJ we’re going to have to kill her, you know that.” Jeffrey states, being blunt about it, which I had to admit I was proud of.

“No i refuse to kill anyone, or even be apart of it..” RJ objected and stood up quickly, moving away from Jeffrey. I felt like I was watching a really bad opera.

“RJ listen, it’s not like you’ll be killing her, Jeff probably will.” jeffrey said, standing up and grabbing RJ’s hands.

“It’s still not right..” RJ sighed and looked away from Jeffrey. Ok I had to put a stop to this or else I was going to be sick. I step out from behind the tree and cleared my throat, making Jeffrey jump away from RJ, and RJ turned to me with a slight blush.

“A-ah, Jeff! What are you doing here?” RJ asked with a smile, but his cheeks were burning red.

“Well Jeffrey ran off, and then Toby said you stayed behind. So i came to find you two.” I explain briefly and cross my arms. “Find a camp at all?”

“Oh yes, we found a huge oak tree that reaches up really high!” RJ replies, his eyes shining with joy and clasped his hands together. Jeffrey just stood in silence, fighting the blush on his face.

“That’s good, both of you start leading the others there. I’ll join later.” I commanded and RJ nods, skipping off. Jeffrey looks at me, but he does not look happy.

“Hey...we’re gonna get her.” I sigh, hoping that would help. Jeffrey looked at me with a little surprise but nods and runs off with RJ. I really hope we get her..I want to go home.

~Third POV.~

By nightfall everyone was at the oak tree, except Jeff. RJ and Jeffrey started to worry and barely slept, sitting on the lower branches to keep a lookout. Tim and Toby were dead asleep on the higher branches, while Jack was holding Ben on his lap.

“Jeffrey...should we go look for him?” RJ whispered to Jeffrey, just in case the wolves were around.

“No...stay here. He’ll be alright.” Jeffrey whispered back, not wanting to risk RJ for an immortal killer. He knew that it would be pointless, and Jeff can protect himself. RJ sighed and laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms and letting his legs swing from the branch.

~meanwhile~

Tapping his foot on the ground, twirling his knife, and humming ACDC out loud; Jeff watched in the distance as several wolves were being smacked with sharp branches or falling into pits with sharp sticks. It was honestly beautiful to him, when the wolves paused that’s when Jeff would go and quickly reset the traps before going back to his spot and listening to the howls of pain.

~next morning~ 

Jeff had eventually gone to the tree and slept, although it was only for a couple hours because the sun started rising again. Toby yawned and slipped down from the tree, smiling he started to walk around and look for something to eat. He was not going to wait for everyone and he was quick enough if he needed to escape from wolves. But who would be after him in the day time?

Toby walked along, enjoying the chilly morning with the early rays of light. He kept walking, at this point lost in his mind, and twitched a little when the forest was starting to clear. Taking some steps closer he exited the forest and found a road, a highway to be exact. A few cars were left on the road, a couple with their hazard lights still flashing, but this did not surprise Toby.

“I-i can’t believe it! We’re on the right track! Now we just have to find home!” Toby cheered and jumped around. All his cheering and he failed to see something lurking behind the cars.

A loud growl interrupted Toby, making him freeze up and slowly turn. His jaw dropped and a cracked whimper passed his lips.

Before him stood a disoriented creature, which had cracked and torn black wings, it’s body seemingly shaped as a human but it’s entire body was just bones and torn up looking clothes. It’s legs however were of a birds legs and talons that were coated in blood. As Toby looked up to the head, where there was actual black bubbling skin, it’s neck was crooked and stretched, almost as long as a vultures neck would be; but it had no nose, ears, not even a real beak. Just a mouth grinning at Toby and black oozing out of its mouth, it’s sharp teeth almost seemed to shine in the sunlight. What started to make Toby shake was the eyes, somehow soulless and blank but blood red and gleaming. 

“Found you~” The monster chuckled darkly, it’s voice raspy and cracked, as it moved its head closer to Toby’s face, Toby could hear the cracking of the bones and joints. Toby was frozen in fear, the glow from the monsters eyes seemed to light up Toby’s face in red. When the creature opened its mouth one thought went through Toby’s head; Run.


	10. Borderline of Stability- Hunting Hawks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-“Found you~” The monster chuckled darkly, it’s voice raspy and cracked, as it moved its head closer to Toby’s face, Toby could hear the cracking of the bones and joints. Toby was frozen in fear, the glow from the monsters eyes seemed to light up Toby’s face in red. When the creature opened its mouth one thought went through Toby’s head; Run.

Chapter 10- Hunting Hawks

Tim’s POV-

As I woke up, my body was stiff from sitting in the tree. The sun shined through the leaves and I looked around. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, but..where was Toby? Slight kick of adrenaline rushed through me, making me jump down from the branch I was on, and started looking for Toby. Walking around I sighed knowing he probably ran off, making my feet lead me away from the others. Who knows where he could be, all I knew is Toby could be in danger. Sure he’s annoying..but I made a promise to Brain..

~Flashback~

Brian and I were in the front of the train, learning how to drive it. One of the most complicated things I have ever done, and I don’t plan on doing it again. As we made head way up the hill, Toby cried out on the front of the train.

“I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!” Toby laughed and cheered, raising both arms in the sky. This was not only dangerous, but stupid. Leaning out the side widow I yelled out. 

“Toby! Get your ass inside!” I growled a little when I sat down, Toby pouted and hurried inside but Brian just chuckled. 

“You have to admire how cheerful he is after all this.” Brian commented to me and I shrug.

“He’ll get himself killed that way..” I grumble and focused back onto the mechanics of the train. Barely noticing Brain walked over until he was right next to me. 

“Tim, if something happens to separate us. I’d like to ask that you protect Toby. He maybe a kid but he and RJ have done so much to keep others hopes alive.” Brian said, not in a plead but not a demand either. He was asking me to watch that brat.

“All those two have done is run and hide, they do not know how to protect themselves. And sure as hell are not helping others keep their hopes up. Liu is at the end of his rope, and so is Ben.” I huffed, not looking to him.

Brian did glare though, I saw it from the corner of my eye. “Timothy that’s a lie and you know it. Toby had fought with us at his house, and RJ is doing everything to keep Ben ok. So all i ask is you watch Toby, he and the others would do the same for you. And you-”

I quickly put my hand over his mouth and sighed. “If you stop trying to preach me I will watch Toby..” Sure i’ll protect the kid, but I wanted Brian to shut up more than anything.

Brian was somewhat pleased and smacked my hand off his mouth, crossing his arms he turned his attention to the path ahead. “Just making sure..”

~Back to the present~

Looking at the gun Brian left behind and I sighed in aggravation. “Damn it Brian..” I cursed to no one in particular. If that kid is dead it’ll be on my conscious forever. My stomach felt like it was sinking, no sign of the kid and at that point it was better if i called to him.

“Toby! Toby where are you!?” I shout out, cupping my hands around my mouth. I waited but got no reply. Huffing I continued to call out for him, it was starting to annoy me and the pit in my stomach was sinking further.

Finally, my stomach dropped. A loud scream erupted in the distance, followed by the sound of a car alarm and a horrifying screech. My instincts took over and I ran out of the forest, surprised to find the road. But I looked around and to add to my terror, the same screams kept shattering the air. Quickly as the scream let out for a third time I ran down the road, finding my breath stolen when a hideous creature stood towered over Toby. my hand raised the gun up and three bullets left the barrel, causing the creature to scream in pain before stepping back. It roared at me but I fired another two shots into it’s, what I’m guessing, is it’s swinging head.

It fell, gurgling in pain and a purple liquid oozed from it’s head. It looked like it had the same skin as the shadow wolves, but this was a much more terrifying creation. My mind was brought back when I heard a whimper. “Toby!” 

I ran over, dropping the gun and kneeling next to the torn up boy. Tears streamed down his cheeks and two large metal-like claws jutted out from Toby’s chest. Blood was pouring out of his chest from what looked like previous scratches from the beast. Toby laid flat on his back, he looked at me with fear and he knew the moment I looked at the wound what the verdict would be. “T-tim-a-am i g-gonna-”

“No Toby, we’re going back right now to the others.” I tried to soothe him and slowly moved to grab the gun I dropped, about to put it in my pocket but Toby grabbed my arm. 

“E-end..it.” Toby spoke with a sob, at first I was confused, the monster was dead but the way he looked at the gun made me go ice cold.

“No Toby we’re not...fuck no i’m not shooting you. We’re going to Jack and he’ll patch you up.” I scold lightly, trying not to be mad, but what the fuck! He went out here alone and got himself hurt! Putting the gun in my pocket I scoop him up in my arms and start leading him to the camp. If I moved too fast I would hurt him but I want to get there as soon as I can. He kept whimpering with every move I made, it was causing him more pain and his breaths were growing raspy.

“T-tim...if i dont..” He began but i hissed a little at him. “You’re not dying Toby. You’re going to live, i’m keeping my promise.” I stated firmly.

He smiled at me and coughed, moving a hand to my shoulder with a weak grasp. “You know that’s not true..” He whispered out, making me stop to look at him. “You know i..will die...but..you all, still have a chance..t-to get to woo-doo..”

God damn this kid, I started moving again, but this time faster. “Toby keep your eyes open got it?!” I demand, but he shook his head and coughed.

“Dont...let the others..die..” He whispered and rested his head on my arm. My legs screamed as I picked up the pace, letting the branches hit me as I ran through the trees and bushes. I felt nothing, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, to reverse time and keep this from happening. Stepping into the clearing the others were awake, chatting away. But Jeff saw me first and ran over. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Jeff growled at me, his hood down and the blood on his cheeks made me sick. The others looked to us in horror at the boy in my arms, and I couldn’t stand to see their expression. Jack ran over and took Toby out of my arms, I was reluctant but let go of him. RJ let out a startled and shaky gasp, hurrying over to Jack to help him. Ben starred in fear but then a violent and loud sob broke from his lips, making Jeffrey grab him and turn him away from the bloodied body. But Jeff’s face...look of hurt, and almost betrayal. I couldn’t stand the looks, not all of them were looking at me but if felt that way. 

I turned around and emptied the contents from my stomach, well whatever contents there was left. I haven’t eaten in a couple days, none of us have. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jeff.

“What the hell did you do?” He asked, not in anger but confusion.

“I...didn’t do fucking shit..” I growl, standing up and smacking his hand off my shoulder. “T-there was this fucking messed up shadow on the high way..it killed him..but it wasn’t a wolf..”

“He’s right Jeff, take a look at the claws in Toby. It’s like they’re pure metal.” Jack called out behind him. Both Jeff and I walked over to look at the poor boy.

“Jack...is he..going to make it?” RJ asked in tears, wiping away at them with his hands. When Jack shook his head RJ covered his face and sobbed. Jeffrey came over with a downcast expression and lightly tugged RJ to go near the tree with Ben. Jeff grumbled and looked away.

“Anything you can tell us Tim? About this...new creature?” Jeff grumbled a little to me.

“All I was able to tell was it was like a black skeleton, probably 7 foot tall? From a distance it looked human..it had bone wings and, huge talons on it’s feet..it’s face...there was none, nothing but a fucking bloody grin plastered onto a long crooked neck…” I explained, the sight still haunted me and i knelt down to Toby.

Toby’s breaths were shallow but he looked to me and smiled. ‘Dont smile at me.’ I wanted to say. ‘I don’t deserve that fucking kindness’ I wanted to scream at him. But instead I took his hand and said calmly.

“We’ll survive..” I promised to him, his smile didn’t fade and rested his head on it’s side on the grass. Letting out his final breath, I slowly released his hand, Jack had taken off his cross necklace and placed it on Toby’s forehead. I wasn’t an idiot, he was hoping Toby would be accepted by God, and for a kid like that he will be. I wasn’t crying, but my throat was fried, no swollen is a better word.

Jack stood, removing the necklace and putting it back around his neck. “Do...you want to bury him?”

~meanwhile: with woo-doo~

“Aww~ what a tender moment~” She cooed and watched as Tim, Jack, and Jeff helped make a grave for Toby. The others were struck with grief and walking around the woods to find some food.

“I am not at all surprised he died. And now the others will lose more sanity.” She commented to herself, looking at Toby’s doll which had two needles sticking out from the chest.

“However..they are now in the city, so more must die~ I cannot let them find me.” Growling slightly she looked at her remaining dolls and picked up RJ’s, which was still decorated as the rainbow clown. “You’ll do nicely. You may not have full potential just yet but I’m sure your death would cause collateral damage to the others.”

Turning to the bubble of purple energy she grinned. “Keep watch of them my pet~”

~back to the others~

Jack’s POV

There is nothing in this world that could kill me more then burying my friend. This is the worst heartache I have ever felt, other than being told that my eyesight would get worse. But it was too painful for me to wear contacts, and I just decided to get rid of my glasses. I wasn’t 20/20, but I had enough of my sight to see at least 8 feet of distance. Looking over to Jeff, I couldn’t help but flinch. Those scars...those eyes, everything about him frightened me. What happened to this man to make such a terrifying display? 

After Toby was buried, RJ, Jeffrey, and Ben came into the clearing. All holding berries, or what looked like fish. RJ tried to smile and sound cheery. “W-we found a stream but only managed to get a few fish.”

“That’s fine, we’ll go ahead and eat real quick then be on our way.” Jeff said to them and started making a fire for the fish. They all gather and I stood at Toby’s grave for a moment. I will not forgive myself if that happens to Ben..I caught on pretty fast that Tim had made a promise to Toby to protect him, just as I have done for Ben. I can understand Tim’s grief, and it does not help he already lost two people.

For a moment everyone seemed at peace and it was barely noon, the fish was cooking and everyone made small talk. Trying to avoid subjects of home and friends were not easy though, and I struggled to talk about my life since the others died. At one moment Ben stood and said in a raspy voice. “I-i’ll be right back.”

He sped off with Jeffrey calling to him. “Don’t go too far!” And the others stared, but slowly relaxed and went back to their conversations. I however was on edge and stood. 

“I’ll follow him, be right back.” I said and sped off to find Ben. Thankfully he didn’t get too far but I grabbed his arm quickly, making him gasp.

“Ben what’s that in your hand?” I demanded, Ben looked at me with guilt before handing me Jeff’s knife. How the hell did he get that? And as if he read my mind he answered quietly.

“I took it when he was finished gutting the fish..” Ben looked down in shame and I quickly checked his body for an cuts, sighing in relief when I found none.

“And just what were you going to do with it?” I asked calmly, maybe I was overreacting for nothing, hell it wouldn’t bug me if he was getting more food. But he looked away, trying to blink the tears from his eyes and he moved a hand to where his heart is and clenched the fabric over his flesh. My blood turned to ice, and I slowly took his free hand.

“Ben...you weren’t...you’re not thinking of...dying were you?” I said slowly, those that have suicidal thoughts need to be approached carefully. He looked at me and hugged me, a slight sob escaped his lips and I hugged him back. I pet his head and shushed him a little before asking why.

“I-i’m sorry Jack..b-but what’s the point of waiting to die if it’s gonna happen!?” Ben cried out and I kneeled down to his height. 

“Ben no, never think that. Yes things are looking a bit grim but I wont let anything happen to you.” I sooth him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“B-but what if you die? Or even if things go back to normal, what will happen to me?” Ben questioned as his sobs became lighter, his lungs demanding air from his sobs.

“Those are “what if” questions Ben, and I swear I will never leave you.” I said with a smile, even though that would be a tough promise this kid has been through too much to leave alone. Ben hiccuped a little and nodded, hugging me again. I hug back and continued to comfort him, but I was starting to feel doubt in my gut.

Jeff’s POV.

This was becoming a mess. Toby’s dead, Tim is probably gonna lose it. RJ is somewhat ok but worried, and Jeffrey seems emotionless. Thankfully Jack seems to be doing good, but Ben is about to crack. And what’s worse is I lost my fucking knife! I set it down for one second and it’s gone! Although despite all that I just feel like i’m being watched, but in a more spy way then a wild animal way. Standing up slowly I looked to the trees, staring for any slight movements. RJ seemed to catch on and said to me in a quiet voice.

“Did you see something Jeff..?” I looked to him and motioned my hand to mean “stay seated”. Tim and Jeffrey didn’t seem to notice my movements as I walked closer to the wall of trees. Nothing moved yet, but i swear i could hear a gravelly breathing in the trees, yet no matter how hard I tried to listen I could not find a direct location of it.

“Jeff, Ben and Jack are back now, we should get going!”Tim called out to me, snapping me from my focus. I turned around and walked back to the others, but while they were standing and getting ready for the long trip I was still trying to listen. RJ was busy putting out the fire and grabbed one of the sticks used to hold the fish up for cooking, he smiled at my direction but then his face went to pure horror.

“Monster!” He screamed loudly and hurled the stick towards me, I ducked down and looked behind me to see a hideous creature. It screamed at us as the stick was jabbed through it’s shoulder and probably through one of it’s wings, effectively dislocating the shoulder. On instinct I tackled it down and surprisingly Ben ran over, stabbing MY knife through it’s screaming and grinning face.

First off I was thinking, what the hell is this? Second, what the fuck and how the fuck did Ben get my knife? I got off the creature and glared at it, Tim walked over and said slowly.

“It’s the same thing that killed Toby..” I nodded and started looking over its body to take in all its features so i can kill more later.

“Nice swing RJ.” Jeffrey complimented to the clown, not seemingly fazed by the attack.

“N-nice?! I dislocated the poor things arm! I was just trying to scare it away!” RJ said quickly in defense, only causing Jeffrey to smile at his startled behavior.

“Well this creature is definitely a replacement for the wolves, but how can it be in daylight?” Jack questioned, looking over the creature's claws.

“Must be a new form to survive, is it possible she’s getting stronger?” Tim looked to me, a look that says ‘please say fucking no.’

“It is possible..” I admit, getting a sigh from Tim but then I turn my attention to Ben, who shook and took a few steps back from the group. I yanked the knife out of the creature and walked over to him, stuffing my knife in my pocket. He flinched and slowly looked up at me, ready for my scolding, but instead I pat his head a couple times.

“It’s alright, you did a good job killing it. But why and when did you take my knife?” I questioned, a little irked about him taking my knife.

“I..i was going hunting…” He said quietly and then added. “And i took it..when you finished gutting the fish..” I felt like there was more to this but I didn’t really care and just nodded.

“That was so cool though Ben!” Jeffrey called out, walking to him and putting an arm around the blonde boy’s shoulders. “I’m surprised you didn’t go for the heart but I guess it didn’t really have one huh?”

Ben quickly answered back. “Do you ever play video games!? Dead space is a good example of hitting any point you can reach, and every zombie game tells you aiming for the head is better!”

Jeffrey just chuckled and started walking Ben to the others. It was starting to creep me out, Jeffrey was suddenly so cherry and happy, making me question his sanity. I was Really REALLY hoping it was just a phase or a way to cope with his depression. We all started walking together to the highway, watching carefully around us and once in a while looking up. Those things had wings so it was a high possibility it could fly.

“I got it!” Ben shouted, startling most of us and making all of us look to him. “Hawks.”

RJ looked at the sky for a moment with joy. “Where? I wanna pet one!” But Ben looked at him confused and shook his head.

“No, Hawks, those new creatures. They should have a name if someone sees one.” Ben said and Jack thought for a moment.

“Inaccurate but simple. We’ll need to wait and see how it sounds.” Jack replied to Ben.

“HAWK!” RJ shouted at the top of his lungs, looking up to the sky.

“Hey that was pretty good RJ-” Jeffrey began but RJ shouted again and pointed to the sky. “No seriously, Hawk!”

I snapped my gaze up to see the charging creature, screeching at us and we all scattered like rats. We started running down the highway, but the thing just spun around and kept following us. RJ screamed again when it got close to him, causing him to dodge the creatures claws and jump onto a car. He started jumping car to car, but the creature seemed keen on him.

“Tim! SHoot the mother fucker!” I yell out, Tim turned around and fired a couple rounds before cursing and reloading his gun. The shots missed but took the attention off RJ and the Hawk flew to Tim, ready to sink its claws into the man. As soon as it was about 8 feet from the ground I threw my knife at it, stabbing it’s head and making it fall to the ground. It’s bones cracked and cracked on the pavement as I went over to retrieve my knife.

“Alright who’s still alive, sound off!” I call out, seeing the rest of the group popping their heads out from behind the cars. Although i didn’t see RJ, and with a shot of panic I yelled out. “RJ?!”

“Up here!” RJ called back and I looked up to see him clinging onto a light pole. I tried really hard not to laugh but Jeffrey busted out. 

“H-how the hell did you get up there!?” Jeffrey laughed, leaning on a car to support himself.

“I-i don’t know, i got scared and I just jumped!” RJ blushed a little and jumped down, landing gracefully and Tim smirked a bit.

“That will be useful later, come on let’s go.” Tim spoke and everyone continued walking down the highway.

It stayed like that until the sun started to descend to late eve, everyone would chat or stay quiet, there was no real in between. I just couldn’t stop thinking of what to do once we got back to the city. I have no idea where woo-doo will be and i’m sure the city is filled with Hawks. I’m hoping as a CP that somehow I’ll just be able to tell where she is, and if not I’ve got another few days ahead of me.

“O-oh my god..” Jack stuttered out, making me look up. We were on the highway still but in front of us the city lay, cold, abandoned, and buildings crumbling apart. A darkness seemed to shroud the city and even from a distance I could see those Hawks skulking around or flying above the city. Mother Fucker, when I get my hands on woo-doo she might not be returned to Slender. And perhaps, it would be better that way.  
“The city..it’s so..” Jeffrey started, he couldn’t say anything though, his eyes were blinking, as if hoping this was a dream.

“What do we do now?” RJ asked me in worry, but I said nothing, and instead Tim took the torch. 

“We hunt.”


	11. Borderline of Stability- Hiccup After Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-“The city..it’s so..” Jeffrey started, he couldn’t say anything though, his eyes were blinking, as if hoping this was a dream.
> 
> “What do we do now?” RJ asked me in worry, but I said nothing, and instead Tim took the torch. 
> 
> “We hunt.”

Chapter 11- Hiccup After Hiccup

Jeffrey’s POV.

We all made our way to the city, Tim had instructed us to head to the sewer system so we could head under ground. This was going to be gross. I could handle blood, breaking of bones, and near death, but now we have to walk through sludge to get through. Tim lead us to the sewer system just outside of the city and opened the manhole, which Jeff then jumped in. 

Ben took a couple steps away and groaned. “I swear i’ll throw up..i’d rather wait out in a car or something..”

Jack grinned a little but it was easy to tell he was not comfortable with this either. “Ben i’ll carry you, you don’t even have shoes and I don’t want you getting an infection.” 

Ben was reluctant but nodded, climbing onto Jack’s back as they descended down the latter. I followed after them and grimaced at the smell, hopefully we don’t have to stay long down here. RJ climbed down and whimpered a lot of “ew’s” as he looked around. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Eww! It smells and it’s so gross here.” RJ complained, pinching his rainbow nose. Tim climbed in and placed the cover over the entrance.

“Get used to it we have to travel a bit to get into the city.” Tim said and huffed. “Be lucky you don’t have your ridiculous costume on.”

“Ridiculous? My fluffy sleeves were not ridiculous.” RJ replied, seeming a bit offended.

“RJ I hate to break it to you, but you’re a clown. You’re supposed to be ridiculous.” Ben commented and Jack began to walk with Tim leading the group.

RJ frowned a little and touched his face, he probably wasn’t used to not having no makeup on. I placed a hand on his shoulder and started following the others. “RJ, you look great.” I complimented. He smiled at me and walked with me, taking my hand and following the others.

“How do you know which way is the city?” Jeff questioned, looking at Tim. 

“well...Brian and I did some stupid stuff as teens and we used the tunnels here to get out of trouble with the police.” Tim admitted, seeming somewhat embarrassed. 

“Wow, what kind of stuff did you do?” Ben asked in curiosity, but he seemed excited too.

“Well since the police here are dead, we snuck booze, drugs, and once in a while porn stuff. But that was in the past.” Tim replied rather fast.

“Great, another addition to this group. A killer, criminal, clown, and two kids.” Jack summed up and shook his head when Ben tried playing with his hair.

“Well at least those things won't be down here right?” I say, but not confident. For all we know the newest shadows could have sonar or super hearing. 

“That is something i’m curious about..Jeff, how could this woman make all these things?” RJ asked, catching up to Jeff.

Jeff paused for a moment before replying. “Unfortunately the Enad stone can do this. Apparently the person that was supposed to protect it said it is a soul stone. So it could not only create life, it can destroy it, but the soul stone needs actual souls in order to work. No souls then it’s just a fancy stone.”

“But..that means she’s using the souls of the people from the city..” Ben frowned and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Wait, then how could it cause all this other shit to happen? Like coming from the universe you belong in?” I demanded. Sure it maybe some supernatural stone but what dumb ass would keep it?

“The soul stone reacts to stones from both all times, past, present, and future. She probably was able to track my past self.” Jeff shrugged and continued following Tim. 

“W-well how do we get it from her?” RJ asked, i felt him tense up and squeeze my hand. Trying to calm him down I gave a small squeeze back.

“I’m not sure..but i’ll probably have to do it alone. I have more experience than anyone.” Jeff spoke, but did not turn to us.

Everyone stayed silent for a while before Tim stopped and climbed up a latter, he popped the top carefully and looked around. “Alright...no shadow’s for the moment, we’re at a SunRise hotel so we can hide out there.”

One by one, except Ben and Jack, climbed up the latter and we quickly entered the hotel. It was in pretty good condition, the walls were cracked and a bunch of papers, glass, and pieces of the walls crowded the floor. However the place seemed stable.

“We’ll explore it real quick to make sure it’s safe.” I said, taking RJ upstairs with me. As we walked around there was blood paths on the floor and some on the walls, but strangely enough there was no corpses. But the mere sight and smell of blood got RJ dizzy. I let him lean on me as we walked through the halls, managing to find a couple clean rooms.

“Jeffy..are you ok now?” RJ asked, looking at me with a sorrowful expression but also nervous. I knew he was asking me about my brother. I didn’t know how to respond, there was still pain, but I know Jeff is going to fix this.

“I’m..alright. It still is a little numbing pain, but I know everything will be set straight.” I reply, looking at his eyes. His blue eyes reflected with happiness but there was still dread in his blue pools. I smiled to reassure him and took his hand, we both head back downstairs where the others were fortifying what was left of the windows and doors.

“Alright, here’s the plan. I’m going to find and grab woo-doo. Once i get a hold of the stone this will all go away and you guys will return to your normal lives.” Jeff breaks down, looking to all of us.

“We just sit here and do nothing? How long will this take?” Tim commented, not very fond of the plan.

“Hopefully no more than a couple hours.” Jeff replies fast, he was ready to go, anyone could see that.

“Just be safe.’ Ben says meekly, walking carefully around the trash on the floor. “We know what she can do…”

“He’ll be fine Ben, you’ve seen him fight.” Jack said in attempt to lift his spirits, looking at Jeff he nods. “We’ll stay here.”

Tim grumbles and walks up to Jeff, handing him a phone. “Call us if there’s a problem. I don’t know if there’s service but if there is you can call the hotel number and we can get to you.”

Jeff nods as his thanks, I was about to say good-bye when I felt RJ’s hand quiver. He hiccuped a little and tears welled in his eyes.

“G-good luck to you..i-i hope we meet again.” RJ said with a weak smile and choked voice, trying to hold his tears.

Although Jeff’s cheeks are cut into a smile, I saw the corners of his lips raise into a small smile and he walked to us. He reached his hand into his pants pocket and took out a smaller knife from his pocket. I remember he had extra knives but this one had a blade only around 3 inches long. RJ hesitantly takes the knife and examines the blade, he smiles a little at Jeff.

“This is a way to remember me.” Jeff states and RJ nods, not trusting his words. Out of pure instinct i say to Jeff.

“I will go with you. You can’t handle everything by yourself.” I state, keeping my voice in line with my confidence.

“Jeffrey, I can’t die under normal fights, you can. It’s too dangerous for you.” Jeff grumbles, not liking my idea at all.

“Jeff I want a little bit of revenge, even if that just means hitting that bitch once. I want to go.” I insisted, he looked at me in thought and sighed.

“Fine..lets go.” Jeff bitterly replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to the exit. I gave everyone a quick nod or smile and quickly follow him. Finally I can avenge you Lui, and that is a promise.

Jeff’s POV.

I couldn’t believe I agreed to this. I wanted to go alone, I should go alone. But not when Jeffrey is so determined to avenge his brother. In a way it makes me sick, my young self doing it again, moving heaven and hell for Lui. It’s...noble..and that’s what makes me sick, the fact i did all this and then i wind up killing him in the end. After this it wont matter, he wont know the truth and I can go home.

We snuck back down into the sewers, seeing that it was the easiest and safest way to locate Woo-doo. As we walked, our steps echoed through the underground halls.

“Jeff..how will you find woo-doo?” Jeffrey questioned, trying to keep his voice down.

“Trust me, my instincts are never wrong.” Lie, but CP’s have a good fortune finding other CP’s because of the environment. “Woo-doo will be up high, with lots of the Hawks around. And it should be simple to continue underground to the building.”

Jeffrey didn’t respond but something tells me he wasn’t convinced, but I continue walking not letting it bug me. I didn’t really know where we were yet I felt like Woo-doo was getting closer. I was snapped out of my focus when Jeffrey grabbed me.

“Don’t move any farther!” Jeffrey demanded and I glanced at him. Before I said anything he pointed to the floor ahead of us. Wires, copper wires littered the floor and practically glowed with electricity. Thousands of volts would be running through them.

“Well shit..”

Jack’s POV.

I jolted as the phone at the hotel desk rang. Getting up quietly to not disturb Ben, whom was sleeping on a couch, I grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Jack, um, we’re in deep shit here.” Jeff’s voice replied.

“Well you are in a sewer-”

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT! I mean that woo-doo has blocked our path to her with electricity filled-copper wires. We can’t get through and all the other pathways to go around are filled with wires too. I even looked outside the nearest manhole and there’s a shit ton of Hawks in the way.” Jeff explains in frustration.

“That does sound like an issue..let me talk to Tim. Hold please.” I quickly pressed the hold button and ran upstairs to Tim. He had picked one of the nearest rooms to sleep in and I opened the door. “Tim we have a problem.”

Tim grunted, being woken up from his nap, he looked at me with an angry expression but sat up to show he was listening. I quickly explained the problem to him and he sighs. “Just fucking great.. Any other news while we’re at it?”

I shook my head as he got up from the bed and I add on. “Actually, I know you’re tired, so I will go deactivate the wire connection.”

“Do you know how? Or have any safety protocol with wires?” Tim asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, but if i have a run down-” 

“Let me go with you.” A voice spoke behind me. I turned to see Ben, whom did not look to happy that I did not say anything to about this.

“You know about wires kid?” Tim asked in surprise, but also too tired to really care.

Ben nods and adds. “I have taken apart computers before. Copper wire is just larger wires for big towers or something with a lot of juice.”

I sighed but nodded. I needed some information so this was my best bet. “Ok Ben we have to go now though. I’ll see if I can find some cutters.” I rushed downstairs to the hotels closets and started looking for a form of wire cutters.

Ben followed downstairs to help me look, calling me over when he managed to find some. I had also found an emergency axe and took that as well. “So where do we look?”

I thought for a moment and ran back to the phone. “Jeff you still there?”

“You put me on hold again with that shitty music and i will rip your spine out.” He growled on the other side, somehow I had a feeling he would do that.

“Ok i’m sorry, do you know where you are? What street?” I asked, Ben walking up to me.

“Eh, when I looked up there was a sign that said Luster street?” Jeff answered with uncertainty.

“Luster street. I know where that is. Hang tight you guys.” I hang up and take Ben’s right hand. “Alright we’ll stay in the shadows and remain cautious.”

Ben just nodded as I lead him out the back door, we head down through the alleys, looking up and around for the Hawks. We had no idea what their patterns were, but I felt like there was not really any pattern for the patrols. As we snuck around and past buildings, having to climb over a few fences we stopped when there was a clearing.

“Do you have an idea where the wires could be? Or the generator?” I asked. Ben looked around in thought before answering.

“Well they go underground..so there would be a source probably guarded. But...i don’t know any local power stations.” Ben’s unsure voice made it hard for me to feel confident. But I smile and nod, petting him lightly.

“It’s a good start. I think i know of a couple stations the power could be coming from.” I say and take his hand again and hurried with him to Luster Street. I may not know where the power is being held but it is most likely that the wires are in big strands so they would not be hard to miss.

We continued to walk when Ben gasped and pulled away from me. I follow his gaze to a line of wires along the road, but Hawks were stalking around and guarding the wires, along with them being inside and around a small building. 

“Clever..Woo-doo put the generator in the house and it’s surrounded..how do we get through..” I asked to no one in particular and examined the house from afar.

Ben’s POV.

I was scared, clenching onto the wire cutters I was frozen in place at the horrors in front of me. I gulp and swallow my fear, looking to Jack slowly. His eyes were trained onto the house in thought and I sighed.

“I-i’ll sneak in and cut the wires.” I spoke, before i lose all my confidence. He looked at me in surprise but as he was about to speak I cut him off. “I’m faster and smaller, plus if we both go we’ll get caught.”

He stared at me, as if hoping what I said was an illusion or a joke. But not changing my expression he sighs and nods. “Be careful Ben..”

I offer a small smile and nod, quickly making my way to the house, having to duck down behind a car to check if the Hawks were looking my way. As I made my way to the fence of the house I squeezed through a loose board and hid behind the back door. I noticed a small dog door and started scooting myself through. I got stuck once around the hips but managed to get in and look around. By what I saw there was no Hawks yet and I found the kitchen which had five generators hooked up to the wires. It sparked and hissed as all the electricity built up, and I grew nervous. I couldn’t get near that without getting electrified, and I looked around. 

Seeing the sink a horrible idea came to mind, I walked over and clogged the sink, and started to fill the sink with water. With it on full blast the water should overflow soon, but I wasn’t too sure. So I climbed up onto the kitchen counter and waited, smiling when the water started to fill more and more and overflow onto the floor. Internally I cheered when the generators started breaking down one by one, causing them to seize up and the wires internally were popping. I nod to myself and was about to get down but froze when the sound of buzzing came to my ears. 

The water hissed a little and i moved slowly to turn the sink off, but i pulled away. I didn’t know what was electrified and what wasn’t. I whimpered to myself. 

“I’m stuck..”

Jeff’s POV.

We waited for what felt like hours and I sighed. But hearing a small hiss and popping noises I looked to the wires which lost their glow. Jeffrey looked up at me then to the wires, his expression unsure. I stood up, causing him to say quickly. “Are you sure they’re safe?”

“Only one way to find out.” I comment and slowly step on the wires, when I felt nothing I nodded to Jeffrey and he got up to follow me. I smirked a little to myself. That bitch has one hell of a surprise ahead of her.


	12. Borderline of Stability- Souls of Truth, Seeds of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-We waited for what felt like hours and I sighed. But hearing a small hiss and popping noises I looked to the wires which lost their glow. Jeffrey looked up at me then to the wires, his expression unsure. I stood up, causing him to say quickly. “Are you sure they’re safe?”
> 
> “Only one way to find out.” I comment and slowly step on the wires, when I felt nothing I nodded to Jeffrey and he got up to follow me. I smirked a little to myself. That bitch has one hell of a surprise ahead of her.

Chapter 12- Souls of Truth, Seeds of Despair

Tim’s POV.

I didn’t know what was happening, and as my body demanded rest, my brain demanded for a fight. No matter how much I rationalized that there was hundreds of those things outside, my head surged with adrenaline. If I’m not careful I’ll get a headache...and to make it worse the clown was downstairs making noise. Grunting as my body lifted from the bed I slowly peek out the curtains, seeing many of the Hawks roaming, but...why are there so many around here? And..they’re getting closer..

A strong smell of meat hit my nose and I dashed out of the room and sped downstairs. Finding my way to the kitchen where RJ seemed to be cooking some sausages, which I’m guessing he found in the hotel’s freezer. He hummed happily and then noticed me, catching onto my startled look. 

“Tim what’s wrong-Hhmn!?” RJ muffled into my hand when I had practically grabbed him in a head lock and pulled him out of the room. “hmn whht hrm nhh dhnng!!??”

I ignored him no matter how much he kicked around as I dragged him, nor letting go when he bit and licked at my hand. His actions froze when I tugged my arm tighter around his neck to get his attention, and shit it fucking worked. RJ practically went limp and stopped all attempts, looking at me with fear in his bright blue eyes.

“You fucking idiot, that smell is attracting Hawks! Are you trying to kill us?!” I scowled and he quickly shook his head. A clawing noise captured our attention, along with a guttural clicking noise. I slowly let go of RJ, who staggered and opened his mouth to speak, but put my index finger to my lip. Clearly he overreacted because he covered his mouth with both hands, sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose I quickly grabbed his left arm and hauled ass upstairs. Which turned out to be a horrible idea because the growling and clicking got louder, and heaving thunks against the door occurred. I lead RJ to the room I was trying to sleep in, it had a balcony connection and I took a look outside. More of those fucking monsters gathered at the entrance to the hotel.

“Ok RJ I got a plan, we’ll jump to the next roof and-” My voice stopped when I heard sniff behind me. I looked over and RJ was wiping at his eyes, whimpering behind his right hand that he kept to his mouth. I didn’t really care if i sounded harsh, i was annoyed. “Oh god RJ what is it?” 

“I-i’m sorry i’m just s-scared..I don’t wanna die..” RJ spoke, taking his captive wrist from my hand and covering his face completely. Although over his sobbing I could hear the Hawks, they’re in the building. I need to act fast and I need to get out.

“RJ look we’ll live but you have to help me in order to do so. You need to calm down and get your ass to the next roof.” I say quickly but trying to keep my voice steady. He slowly looked at me, taking shaky deep breaths and nodding with a small ‘okay’ leaving his lips. I nodded and opened the balcony door, looking over to observe the Hawks position, they were crowding the door and this was the time to leave. “Ok RJ, can you make that?”

RJ looked at me then the building across from us, he then started backing up. I sighed and grumbled. “I’ll find a fucking rope or ladder if you’re scared-”

A flash of color passed my vision, he jumped onto the railing and flipped onto the other roof with no problem. The dumb fuck actually did it. I blinked a couple times before looking over at him in disbelief. He shyly smiled and waved at me, crossing his legs and looking away. This fuck was embarrassed! Just like when we were on the highway and he jumped like 20 or 30 feet in the air! This guy is humble as fuck! Setting aside my surprise I got onto the railing and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the building and pulling myself up.

“Now where do we go?” RJ asked as I patted the dirt off myself.

“We find the others. I remember Jack saying something about Luster Street, that’s not too far.” I answered. As we began sprinting to the location we had to hop a couple roofs, having a couple trips here and there that resulted in me scraping up. But RJ was jumping with no problem, he was incredibly agile. Maybe there is an upside to him after all.

 

Jack’s POV.

I’m a little frightened now. After having a close encounter with a Hawk I had no choice but to hide back into the sewers. Although I had one main goal, get to Ben. With no other thought I started to map out the street in my head and followed the sewer line, however I froze when I noticed copper cables. Large ones that were stung with barbwire, but they looked wet, seized, and the wires looked like they popped. Like a vein in a body popping from pressure or air added to an IV tube. Something told me it was a good idea to cut the cables, so moving the axe over my shoulder I slammed it down onto the wires, quickly cutting any circuit it was connected too. As I followed them a growl sounded through the tunnel, making a shiver rack up my spine. 

I turned only to find myself pinned to the wall with two metal claws stabbing through my right shoulder and arm. A Hawk creature hissing and growling into my face, it’s neck stretched as it attempted to bite by face, but i moved my head making it bite into a section of my neck. I screamed as it’s teeth tore at my flesh and I swapped the axe from my right hand to my left, quickly shoving the creatures head away by it’s long skeletal neck. It continued to snap it’s bloodied teeth at me as I struggled to keep it back. It was either really dumb or really confident, it didn’t bother to lift it’s other arm to attack me, just used one arm to keep my arm pinned to the concrete. 

I growled back and shoved harder, putting one foot to it’s hollow ribs and shoved it into the murky waters. It clicked at me as it moved forward to attack, without thought I used both arms to swing the axe into its torso, effectively cutting it in half. It hissed in pain as the upper half tried to crawl to me and the lower half stumbled around. I grimaced in pain and in disgust at this creature, not sticking around to see if it could get to me. I quickly went up the nearest later and ran to the nearest house, leaning on the outside wall. Panting I looked around and noticed it was the house Ben went into. My body stung with pain as my head spun from adrenaline, I ignored the festering flesh that was ripped off by the Hawks teeth. I had no time to patch myself up, and I made my way to the back door, busting the lock off it by slamming my foot to the door. Stepping in I looked around and panted. “Ben? Ben where are you?”

“J-jack! Don't touch the water!” I heard a pained cry call out. But despite his warning I looked into the next room, watching the floor and stopping when i noticed a large hole in the aluminum ground and water was flooding in and around the kitchen. The hole was big enough for three people plus the wires that seemed to vanish in the hole, must have been due to the nasty creatures. On the granite counter top, Ben was crouched in his sitting position, and visibly shook. Tears poured down his cheeks and he sniffed, looking at me in terror.

“Ben, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened.” I said calmly, not moving a step.

“I-i was going t-to cut the power but t-the generators were running so much power i could’ve electrified myself if i tried to touch them! S-so i got up here and turned on the water, b-but it only worked for a couple minutes and they s-started up again! I-i was too scared to get down and w-when i tried getting to the table i knocked the lamp off from the suspender.” Ben explained, and pointed to a suspended bar light that was spitting out sparks from the bulb connection, sizzling as it it the water that still soaked the floor and the water that was flooding on the counter. Although the generators sputtered they still were driving out electricity, and Ben was cornered to one side of the counter to avoid the sparks and the water.

“Holy fuck what the hell happened to you!?” Ben exclaimed, finally looking at my mangled right side.

“Ignore that Ben, we need to get you to me..” I said and looked around, right next to me was a small round dining table with two wooden chairs. I moved the axe into my right hand and stretched out my left hand to one of the closer chairs, shoving it to the counter. Ben seemed to flinch at the noise but seemed to understand and slowly climbed onto the chair. I grabbed the second and shoved it to him, he quickly grabbed it and looked at me.

“It’s ok Ben, just..push the chair to a comfortable distance that is close to you and the table. You’re going to climb onto the table so i can grab you and we’ll both get out of here.” I directed, trying to calm him down.

However despite my words Ben still looked like he was having a seizure, almost like Toby’s tourette syndrome. But slowly he pushed the chair away from him, making it slosh the water a bit and screech against the ground. I waited, swallowing nothing, not even spit as he climbed onto the second chair. His arms were much shorter so the chair was not as close to the table as I would have liked but he stood on the chair and jumped onto the table. 

Of course with it being a smaller table the sudden leap and shove of Ben’s weight caused it to slide. Out of instinct I moved to grab him but he jumped off quickly, a sickening bang caused me to freeze. Ben hissed and whimpered in pain as he lifted his left foot from the ground, to apply less pressure to it. A bruise was already forming on his leg and he stumbled to me, which I quickly wrapped my left arm around him and moved the axe behind me. He sniffed into my coat as i shushed him, rubbing his back. 

“I know it hurts, but we have to get upstairs..” I coax, without another word he and I both limped up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. Thankfully it had a view of the street and i sat on the queen sized bed, groaning in pain. Ben looked at me then grabbed some of the dusty sheets, ripping long strips and shaking them off. I let him wrap up my wounds, neither of us saying a word.

A furious roar echoed in the city, and other roars followed. I stayed seated on the bed as Ben got up and looked out the window. He then quickly barricaded the bedroom door and closed the curtains. I watched him, only getting up to help him push the dresser in the way of the door. I leaned my back on it and shoved with him, hissing from my wound and dropping the axe to use my arm. Once it was in the way I looked at Ben for answers, he didn’t even glance at me, gulping down air as if it was water.

“They’re gathering around one of the sewer entrances..” Ben slowly spoke, then opened the dresser to loot what was inside. I nod and laid back on the bed, laying down I had nothing to do but watch the fan in the room and the cream colored ceiling. However there was a small window on the roof, the kind that could open on a hot summer day to let in a friendly breeze. 

I felt the bed dip and glanced to the source, Ben had removed my torn and dirty hoodie off of his small frame and handed it back to me. Although it was silly Ben had put on a black t-shirt that was decorated with the words ‘Kinda care, Kinda don’t’. It was baggy but he also had put on some jean shorts, which was held onto him by a brown belt. I cracked a smile and he laid down, practically melted into the bed, and I sat up to put my hoodie on. As I laid back down Ben cuddled to me, and he muttered out. 

“Do you think the others are ok..?”

“I sure to god hope so Ben..”

 

RJ’s POV.

Oh sweet taffy we’re so unlucky! Tim and I were hopping roof to roof but then his ankle got twisted when one of those Hawks came out of nowhere! I managed to snap its neck, but it all happened so fast! I was just trying to push it away!

“Holy fuck please stop mumbling to yourself!” Tim yelled at me, making me flinch. We currently were taking shelter in one of the second story homes, him laying on the bed of course. I guess I hadn’t noticed I was pacing and mumbling.

“S-sorry but what now?!” I exclaimed to him. He rolled his eyes and threw me his crowbar that I clumsily caught.

“You’re going to have to get out of here. We’re at Luster Street now so you have to find the others. I’ll camp out here.” Tim reasoned and laid back onto the bed.

“B-but i can’t leave you here-”

“Yes you can, now fucking get out!”

“I wont! TIm I can’t let you die in vain!”

“Then fucking live for the others!” 

The shouting back and forth was scaring me and the last thing he said caused me to freeze. He sat up and sighed. 

“Listen to me RJ. I’ve done what I can to keep people alive but now with a twisted ankle i’m not as strong or fast. I’d only get in the way. Wrapped or not, i would be slow. But you’re momentous to the team. Who else could go through all this hell and come out with only scratches?”

In a way he was right..i have only had scratches or smaller wounds. I was lucky i suppose but i argued back. “But you’re not safe here! I can’t leave you here alone…”

“RJ you cry and i’ll kick your ass.” Tim threatened and sighed. “Ok if you find Jack and Ben, maybe Ben can be with me while you and Jack go help the two idiots after the witch. Would that make you feel better?”

I thought for a moment, sure Ben wasn’t the strongest but I know he’s clever. I slowly nod and open the bedroom window to look out. “O-ok yes. That would help..i-i’ll go find them..” I quickly hurried back over and handed the crowbar back, showing him the blade Jeff gave to me.

All Tim did was nod and I smiled at him before climbing out onto the roof. I was doing my best to keep myself from shaking but my legs harbored most of my quakes. I took a couple deep breaths and looked around, I had to find a way to the other buildings without being caught. All the Hawks for some reason were huddled around the sewer holes and they kept roaring at each other. They were practically like vultures, hissing at anyone that got close to their food. But that gave me the window of opportunity I need.

Jumping up I started walking across the power lines with great ease, but watched my surroundings as more Hawks began showing up and dispersing through the neighborhood. I caught a glimpse of the sky, the whole sky was on fire as the source of flame receded into the earth. Smoke rose from the ground from far away and the black shadow of the day raced after the flame. The darkness sent shivers down my spine, but in the blackness I noticed one house had a small glow shone from it. Speeding my pace I hopped onto the roof, and peered into the window set on the roof. Although it was only a candle, the person holding it seemed treasure it in his arms. 

I knocked on the window with a smile, making two figures jump and the taller one crank open the window. “RJ?”

“Hello~” I smiled as I jumped in, Ben set the candle on the nightstand and hugged me tightly. “Good to see you Ben, Jack.” I said and bowed my head to Jack.

“You as well..where’s Tim?” Jack asked and turned to me after closing the window.

“He’s injured and laying in the house across from us. I have to get someone there to watch him.” I explained but Jack sighed.

“As much as I want to help I can’t. A Hawk got my arm so i’m weaker now, and if i don’t die of blood lost first I’ll definitely die from infection.” Jack said, taking the candle and showing me his mauled right arm. 

My voice left, my breathe vacated, my heart clenched like a vice was placed on it. What can I do? I can’t protect Tim and Jack. Ben couldn’t protect both. I want Jeffrey, i want someone telling me it was ok. I wanted Jeff to tell me what was happening and that the nightmare was over.

“RJ?” Ben’s voice snapped me back to reality and I looked at him, not caring about the tears leaking from my eyes.

“It’s ok RJ...Jack and I were talking about it..We need to leave..” Ben soothed to me, but when I tried to speak it came out as a jumble of words.

“RJ i know you want to save us but you can’t. Right now Jeff and Jeffrey will need your help more than the rest of us.” Jack reasoned to me, watching my actions closely as I gripped onto Ben.

The air was thick, and I don’t think it was just the apple scented candle, or the lack of air I was taking in. No, my mind was fogged. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, somehow i felt better. Somehow this situation wasn’t horrible. And I know I need to make a choice.

“O-ok...i will take Ben and find the other two.” I agreed, the vice grip removed and my heart beating once more.

Jack nodded and Ben hurried to him, nuzzling him as Jack knelt down to hug him. He whispered something to Ben but i couldn’t hear. Instead I directed my attention to the window and cranked it open. Ben walked back to me and I let him climb onto my back, letting him squeeze me to get a better grip. The window closed behind us and I began walking, accelerating my speed when there was another building to jump to.

“What did he say..?”

“Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita..” Ben spoke, with a couple attempt as the language. It sounded Italian..

“What does it mean?” I ask quietly, hoping i wasn’t over stepping his personal boundary.

“He said it to me when I tried to kill myself..” Ben whispered, nuzzling into my back, letting out a sob. “Give me your hand, and we will run together our whole lives…” 

My heart seemed to chip, and crack. They both admired each other, and we’re losing this battle. This needs to end now.

 

Jeff’s POV.

This was bullshit. We managed to get through most of the underground parts but now we reached an area of smaller pipes. It was clear we were at the right place because we just had to kill a couple Hawks. I had no major damage, just a few scratches and bruises, Jeffrey however had a cut on his leg from where one of the Hawks attacked. It was deep enough that I think i could see bone, and we had to wrap it up so I had ripped off one of the sleeves of my hoodie.

Jeffrey insists he can fight, and even tried adding pressure to his leg to prove it. Although that was one problem, second problem is lifting up the manhole that we were in front of a brick library. And of course the bitch had it guarded, even through the windows I could see Hawks skulking around.

“Jeffrey do you know anything about this Library?” I questioned, turning to him.

“Yeah..Liu and I went here as kids. It’s got one main entrance, a back way for storage, and one rooftop exit. I’m only counting the doors here though, there could also be open windows.” Jeffrey summed up and leaned on the wall.

“Well windows are not an option. And the main doors are not gonna work.. Fuck what do we do..” I grumbled and got down the ladder.

We stood silently for a couple minutes then Jeffrey started climbing the later, I tried to pull him down but he hooked one arm around a ladder rung and opened the top. He seemed to reach for something and threw it off to the side, it sounded like a can or a rock, and he quickly ducked down. A few growls and clicks sounded off, being muted since I was still in the sewer. A couple seconds and Jeffrey had quickly climbed out, and I followed fast. He opened the main entrance and I ran in, dragging him in and throwing him to the side as we hid behind a bookshelf. We both took a moment to catch our breaths and I froze when steps sounded off. I grabbed Jeffrey’s arm tightly and made us both still when I saw a wing through the books. The Hawk looked around for a second before stalking to the other side of the room.

“We need to find Woo-doo..” I whispered and Jeffrey nodded and started leading the way. Half of me believed he didn’t know where he was going, but the other half agreed to let him lead. I don’t know about this library as much as I tried to remember, and my main goal now was just to watch out for Hawks.

This wasn’t a chase, this wasn’t a game, and this was not a fucking puzzle. It is a hunt. Once starting as the prey we evolved into predators. Jeffrey and I, The killer and the child are two sides of the same coin. If I managed to fix this, will it all go to normal? Or will i be dead when I reach my own time? I don’t know how to use the stone, but i will damn well try.

The walk seemed to grow more bloody by the minute, both of us taking turns killing a Hawk that crossed our path. Barely a scream or guttural voice left those skeletal lips when I snapped its neck. The blood in my veins burned and my body began to crave the death of Woo-doo even more. As we went up another flight of stairs my heart began to pound, the ground was littered in dolls and no Hawks seemed to be around. We must have reached the third floor out of this building and books were scattered with the pages torn out, black writing was burned into the walls in such a jumbled mess that it was impossible to make out.

Seeing flashes of purple Jeffrey and I took shelter behind one of the bookcases. I slowly snuck to the farthest edge and looked over. Woo-doo had a few dolls that looked like us, Brian was torn up, Toby was on the ground with two pins in his chest, Liu’s head was torn off, and Tim was hung above a candle. Jack, RJ, Ben, Jeffrey, and I were still on a small reading table without anything wrong with them. This made me calm a little, knowing that some of us were still ok. Jeffrey shook at the sight and I forced him back behind the shelf. Woo-doo paced the room heaving in anger, the soul stone still attached to her by a chain and the long needle was pierced on her back for her use. I wanted to charge her, but something seemed off about her. She looked panicked, mad, and tired.

“This stupid stone! Why is it never true!?” She yelled, tearing it off her neck and looking at it with hate. “Everything I do and the souls still screw up my plans! The train should’ve killed two! The forest wolves should have killed them all! The Hawks are better but not enough! Why do they hesitate!? Why are they imperfect?!”

She slammed her hand on the table and set the stone down. A low growl escaped her and she looked over her shoulder. “I know you’re there...Jeff the Killer..”

I wasn’t surprised, I kept Jeffrey back and stepped out into the open. I took only a few steps towards her before stopping. 

“You’re a killer..see what you make of this..” She hissed, throwing a scroll to me. As I cautiously opened it, my eyes widened a fraction. It was the Enad Stone’s information. I quickly gazed over it, reading fast and looked at her. “Why...why does it not work in my favor?” 

“Because you’re using the wrong souls..” I said, rolling the scroll up and putting it in my pocket. “Depending on the souls you use the more good or bad luck it will bring you. You have the bitterness all used on your slaves.” 

She growled and hunched over the table as I continued. “The only reason some of us died is because of all the chaos you put in, but you forget the Soul’s you took knew nothing about me, or are good people that just wanted to live. They don’t hate us, therefore they can’t serve you to kill us.”

She clawed into the table and hissed. “I can kill you, without their souls, and without my slaves!” 

The stone flashed, blinding me for a moment as the stone consumed in fumes of purple and black. It grew hot in my hands making me drop it as I backed away. As I regained focus Woo-doo had started walking to me. Those sockets of black had purple irises now, and she picked up the stone, throwing it behind her in the mess of dolls. 

“There..now it’s just us, killer to killer, and I will end you!” She screamed and her chest seemed to crack open, souls leaving her body and her hair became frazzled. Taking the needle out of her back she ran towards me. As quick as I could, my knife was in my hand but I was shoved down by one of the souls. They laughed at me as woo-doo held the needle above my head.

“I hope you find eternal rest in hell!”


	13. Borderline of Stability- Enad's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap-“There..now it’s just us, killer to killer, and I will end you!” She screamed and her chest seemed to crack open, souls leaving her body and her hair became frazzled. Taking the needle out of her back she ran towards me. As quick as I could, my knife was in my hand but I was shoved down by one of the souls. They laughed at me as woo-doo held the needle above my head.
> 
> “I hope you find eternal rest in hell!”

Chapter 13- Enad’s Power

Third POV.

The needle didn’t pierce Jeff as expected, as she raised it over her head she was tackled down by the smaller human and currently trying to twist the needle out of her grasp, causing both of them to play a game of tug-of-war. Jeff quickly got up and ran over, putting a hand on the needle and using all his strength to pull it away from woo-doo. The killer grinned as the needle had not only been taken from her but one of her hands ripped off with it. She screamed in outrage and her hand pulled back to connect to her arm by a few strings.

Jeffrey smirked in triumph but that quickly vanished when the needle glowed and started pulling him to her again. He dug his feet into the ground and Jeff was about to grab him to help, only to get hit back by a soul. The soul went from a shapeless blob to a full sized man and started throwing punches at Jeff, but was quickly stabbed in the chest. The soul didn’t seem to care or mind the knife in its chest and grabbed at Jeff’s arm, throwing him at a bookshelf and causing the shelf to topple over. Jeffrey’s luck was not at best either, although holding onto the needle did help he couldn’t find the strength to pull it back. Woo-doo let out a dark chortle and Jeffrey did the only thing he could think of, grabbing one of the books as he was dragged he stabbed it into the point of the needle to cover the sharp end and let go.

Woo-doo looked confused by the action and snarled at Jeffrey, making the attempt to stab Jeffrey with the covered needle. He quickly barrel rolled to the right and grabbed another book, twisting his body ready as the needle came flying to him again. As the needle got close Jeffrey slammed the larger book onto the needle, causing the speared book to fall off, but effectively bending the pointed tip. Woo-doo screamed, causing Jeffrey to cover his ears, and Jeff was too busy trying to kill the spirit to care. 

“You horrible, selfish, brat! Acting like a big fucking Hero! You are nothing!” She screamed at Jeffrey, taking the needle into her hand and started using it as a sword to slice at him. He was able to jump or dodge a couple times, but her needle managed to cut into his arms and legs when she was too close. In hope of staying alive he got behind one of the book shelves but screamed as the shelf was pushed onto his form.

“Jeffrey!” Jeff shouted, grabbing the soul’s arm and stabbing it in the head, making it wriggle back into a blob. As he fled to Woo-doo and Jeffrey’s location he was halted by another spirit that was snarling and snorted in laughter. It was like it mocked him, and it whined at him. 

“Once he’s gone you’ll vanish forever! All set in stone~” In a way woo-doo’s voice echoed in the spirit.

Stone..the stone..Jeff thought and glanced at the Enad stone. Once woo-doo finished killing them off she could set time in place with enough souls. Jeffrey struggled under the shelf and as woo-doo got closer he yelled to her. “It doesn’t matter if you kill me now! Jeffrey will reset this! The bad guy always loses!”

Woo-doo sneared and looked at Jeff, charging at him with the now hooked needle, swinging at him with vigor. Using his knife he deflected her attacks and growled, his vision going red as he grabbed the needle and threw her to the stairs. She stumbled down the stairs as Jeff came running at her, but every cut he made would sew back together. 

Upstairs Jeffrey had to endeavor his own problem, the shelf was crushing his ribs and was causing issues to breathe.His vision was blurred and he knew for damn sure that several bones were broken. Being pinned down by his torso he was sure at least a couple ribs were broken, and by the books that fell on him, at least one of his legs was broken. A thumping caught his attention as he gazed to the flight of stairs leading to the floor above him. His heart was graced with relief when he saw RJ walk down, holding onto Ben’s hand.

“Oh my gumdrop! Jeffrey!” RJ gasped and ran over, easily lifting the shelf off him. As Jeffrey tried to stand on all fours he was greeted with a stabbing pain in his back and leg, making him collapse to the floor.

“What happened?!” Ben exclaimed, helping Jeffrey lay down, grabbing a few books to lay under his head.

“We found woo-doo..” Jeffrey panted and gulped in lack of water. “You guys have to help Jeff, he’s still fighting her and he needs the stone.”

“B-but what about you?! I-i can’t leave someone again!” RJ cried out and tears stung his eyes, hugging Jeffrey without hurting him more.

Ben bit his lip a bit and stood up. “I-i’ll get to him. RJ stay with him. If Jeffrey starts having a cold sweat and can barely breathe then it could be internal injuries..i’ll find the stone.” Ben hurried and looked around the room for the Enad stone.

“I have never had such a fiery hate for books until now..” Jeffrey groaned and RJ chuckled a little. Trying to wipe the tears away as he shifted the books away to let Jeffrey lay on his lap.

“Y-you’ll be ok..Jeff will fix this. He promised.” RJ said softly, running his fingers through Jeffrey’s hair. Jeffrey focused on his breathing, coughing once in a while and took one of RJ’s hands.

Ben looked around the table and grimaced at the dolls, but a spark of purple caught his eyes and found himself gazing at the shimmering stone. The purple aura frightened him, along with the swirling souls in it. He quickly grabbed one of the fabrics on the ground that was most likely used to make the dolls clothing, and scooped the stone up. Ben held it to his chest as he ran downstairs, only welcomed by a view of broken shelves and pages everywhere.

Jeff couldn’t hold out much longer. This bitch was still regenerating and now he’s got gashes in his stomach and arms, and although not a joking matter, his humeral bone was fractured. If this fight had to end it needed to end soon or he would risk even more damage. Woo-doo, although not physically injured, the purple sparks in her eyes were dying out. Any connection she had to the stone was dying and that was good.

“What is the power of the stone? I know souls power it but there’s more to it.” Jeff huffed out, backing up a couple steps.

Woo-doo tiredly laughed. “idiot..Souls power more in that stone then you can imagine..originally the stone was a time stone that way the Council of Creepypasta’s could fix their messes..” She growled suddenly. “Although the stone died, making it a useless rock, only souls could power it. Who better to possess it than a CP that devours souls?!” 

She ran to him, hooking the bent needle into his side and pulling, if Jeff didn’t twist around to unhook himself she could’ve ripped out an organ. He grunted in pain but knew trying to attack her was pointless. He needed to stall.

“But now you know!” Jeff yelled, hiding behind the shelves. Watching her in the dark as she stalked around to find him. “Now you know that the Council only used bad souls or souls of vengeance against us! You can’t control the souls of good people!”

“I will do as I please! Soon enough they will all go into despair and I can finally rule this time period! The Council from our present time will be no more! And I wont be second rate compared to you CP’s!” She roared out and started pushing shelves. “My demon powers are fueled by souls! Making me able to create my minions!”

Jeff sped to the next row and continued his speech. “Those innocents know i’m here to save them! Everyone you’ve trapped will soon be freed! And I’ll be taking you to Zalgo myself! You could’ve been great Woo-doo! Those creations of yours can be useful if you let the council agree!”

“Enough!” She yelled out and a shock wave rattled the shelves and walls, even a few light bulbs bursting under pressure. “When i devour your soul and the others this all wont matter!”

The shelves Jeff was hiding behind was raining books, leaving him no choice but to run out into the open. The needle stabbed into Jeff’s back and yanked him to the wall, making him cry out in pain and look to the delusional doll. She staggered towards him and the needle yanked out of him, causing more blood to gush from his body. Jeff watched her and eyes grew wide when a book cart ran into her, it was adequately used to stop her and slam her to the ground.

“Jeff!” A voice called, although Jeff’s vision was a little fuzzy it wasn’t impossible to tell it was Ben, whom ran to him with a bundle of fabric.

“Ben? What are you do-” Jeff’s voice was cut off by Woo-doo’s figure slowly getting up.

“Take the stone!” Ben yelled and grabbed one of Jeff’s hands, dropping the stone into his palm. When the stone landed on the pale palm Ben ran over and used the cart again to ram into Woo-doo.

Jeff stared at the stone, and whispers filled his ears, crying, screaming, pleading. He knew what to do and pulled out the scroll. “Ben keep her busy!” He yelled, reading over the scroll.

“I-i’ll try!” Ben yelled back, and yelped as Woo-doo stood up, grabbing the cart and throwing it to the side. Ben screamed and started running, with the raging doll after him. 

“You fucking brat!” She screeched. “I’ll strangle you!” But Ben had his own tricks, quickly sliding over a fallen shelf and crawling his way out the other side as she tried to grab him. Then as she chased him he spun around and slammed a small reading desk in her way.

Jeff kept muttering and reading to himself, trying to memorize the words and a cry called out. “Jeff if you have a plan i need to hear it!”

“Shut up Ben i’m reading as fast as I can!” Jeff growled back. 

“Well read faster!” Ben scowled back and managed to get down to the first floor, running through the maze of shelves.

His fear kept him running but his mind buzzed with worry when Woo-doo vanished from his sight. His legs slowed and he spun in a circle, rapidly looking around for her. Ben stilled, hearing his heart pulse in his ears and his lungs begging for air. A shriek caused him to jump and turn, seeing woo-doo charging at him. He knew he had to run but his legs felt heavy, and his heart raced faster. But all stopped when a larger form rammed into her. 

“R-RJ!?” Ben cried out after he shock left. “B-but Jeffrey-”

“He’s..not here anymore..” RJ spoke sadly, and looked at Ben. “Go, hurry back to Jeff.” Ben hesitated but RJ yelled out. “GO!”

With nothing more to say the blonde child ran upstairs and RJ turned to Woo-doo, who seemed to gasp as she sat up. “You have a lot of nerve to mess with my friends..”

Woo-doo laughed when RJ held the small blade in defense and she got to her feet. “Don’t you see freak? Nothing can kill me. I’m a doll~” 

“What a coincidence.” RJ smiled smugly. “So am I.” Before woo-doo even could react she was stunned when RJ’s foot came crashing into the side of her head. And RJ knew how to use his strength now, using his kick to send her sliding on the floor.

RJ felt pride in his strength, more so than he did when he used it on the train. Woo-doo hopped up and growled, throwing the needle at him, but he jumped up onto the book shelves and ran across them. He continued to dodge and weave around the needle as Woo-doo consistently tried to hit him, but even trying to throw the needle where he would land, he would jump over it like it was nothing.

Having no other choice she had to deplete his territory, and using her demonic strength she sent a shock wave to shake the building and effectively causing the shelves to tumble. RJ panicked and before his platform fell he jumped onto the nearest chandelier, watching in fear as woo-doo stood proudly. But she was weak, she knew it and had no time to play with him, and began going to the stairs. RJ looked at the blade and shook his head, stuffing it into his pocket and swung from the chandelier onto the voo-doo woman. 

It was now a wrestling match, both clawing and hitting each other while trying to pin the other down. But RJ had the stronger advantage and pinned her arms up as he caged around her body. The needle glowed, but RJ took no notice to it, all he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach. Time seemed to freeze, blue eyes looked down at the needle that was piercing through his gut and through woo-doo’s chest. But she grinned, laughing at him as she made an attempt to get him off.

To her surprise, he held tighter and glared at her suddenly startled face. “If you think i’ll let go...you’re dead wrong..” He spat, blood dripping from his lips and his wound.

Jeff and Ben ran down the stairs, Ben yelled out for RJ but the clown did not move, he just glared at Woo-doo. Woo-doo began to shake in fear, those eyes somehow ripping into her head and poisoning her thoughts.

Jeff recited at the scroll and held up the stone. “From the creator of time and the guardian of life, the souls that don’t purge with thrive. Release the innocent of both young and old, to the previous life they uphold.”

The stone sparked and shined with a blinding light, but thanks to jeff’s hand he was able to cast a silhouette onto his eyes to read. Ben covered his eyes but RJ stared at Woo-doo as she screamed and squirmed.

“To the cause of this madness we will take, forever trapped in the stone is their fate. If time were to be fixed this is the plea, that you you recites this, you are the key.” Jeff finished and the room filled with a shock wave, rocking everyone’s bones and the stone burned in Jeff’s hand. The whole city flooded with light, stretching beyond the forests and rivers, everything began piecing back together.

Woo-doo’s body began to fade and she screamed in pain, being pulled into the stone that Jeff had to grip onto tightly. Then time seemed to pause, everything slowly placing back to where they belonged. RJ gasped as his wound healed and he stood up, noticing Ben’s cuts had started to patch up. Jeff looked at them then to the stone, smiling a little.

“Well you little shits, it’s time for me to go home..” Jeff said calmly with a sigh. “Why did i have to read shakespeare shit to get her stuck inside this fucking thing?”

“Will..we remember this?” Ben asked carefully. “Will we see you again?” He looked at Jeff sadly and tears began to flood his eyes.

“Well i’m not leaving this place as a shit hole for you guys.” Jeff joked, wiping Ben’s tears away. RJ smiled and walked up to them.

“We’ll see you soon..” RJ said, somehow knowingly. It surprised Jeff but he nodded to the rainbow clown and stepped away. 

“Goodbye you punks.” Jeff said and with his head clear and awake he whispered to the stone. “Take me home.”

 

Jeff’s POV.

My vision flashes white and I felt a pain shoot up my spine when I landed in a forest. I grunted and sat up. “Right on the fucking tailbone..”

Looking around I realized quickly I was in the Slender woods. Still fogged up to shit and cold as a never ending Fall. Slowly I stood up and looked at the stone in my hand, it had left a burn in my palm and fingers but I didn’t really care. Shakily I started walking home, and on my way I heard a gasp.

“Jeff?” I turned to the voice and smirked. “Hey you freak, how have you been?”

Zero, if you don’t know her yet i’d study up on her, ran to me in a bone crushing hug. “Everyone thought you were dead! Oh my fucking god what happened?!”

“Let me live and i’ll tell everyone!” I gasp out and she laughed, letting me go. I chuckle a bit and follow her home, where I was greeted by everyone. All the saps were literally crying, hugging, and even kept asking me if I was ok.

“Guys seriously shut it! I’m ok, I have the cp and stone, and I don’t need my lungs crushed by your hugs!” I yelled out for everyone to hear.

Apparently Slender had called every CP in the human world to the mansion to avoid contact with Woo-doo until I returned or she was captured. Zalgo did the same with his CP’s and called them back to the under realm. Everyone kept begging for me to tell them what happened in the two days I was gone.

“Two days?” I questioned. “I was gone for like a week or two.” 

“Well time works in mysterious ways Jeff.” Slender spoke, patting my back. “What did you do to woo-doo?”

I handed him the stone and the scroll. “The Council apparently have kept banished souls in there. So i banished her into the stone.” I explained with a shrug.

“Wow, for once you used your brain.” Tim snickered and I couldn’t find the reason to yell at him.

“Yeah..i guess…”I said softly, making most of the CP’s look at me with worry.

“Jeff are you sure you’re ok?” EJ asked, stepping forward.

“A ton of shit happened...to sum it up Woo-doo was in jealous rage and tried to kill everyone as a human..I..I met my human self. And a few other human versions of you guys..” I said, looking around. “But you guys won’t believe me when I tell you all this shit.”

LJ walked up to me with a small smile, taking my healthy hand and placing a small blade in the center of my palm, and whispered. “Try us.”

 

~A few weeks later~

Life had gone back to ‘normal’ I guess. It took 2 weeks to tell the damn story because everyone wanted to hear it. And I mean EVERYONE, Zalgo’s people, the CP’s , the damn Council. It made it harder when people kept fucking interrupting him as well. But after the story was done, people saw me under a new light just as I felt a change. 

Ben and EJ were a little petrified when I implied their forbidden love, but seemed to get over it. Tim tried to deny that he was willing to get himself killed over Hoodie and Toby, but I think everyone noticed his denial. Liu seemed a little miffed that he was one of the first people dead, but somewhat reminisce over his past and broke down in tears. LJ laughed most of the time and was interested in his past life, just as Toby was curious how he was before going nuts. It was hard not to yell at people when they judged my past self as well, saying how soft or naive I was. But it’s hard to lie about the truth.

Zalgo and Slender agreed to give the scroll and stone to the Council for safety before returning back home as rivals. And the Council had asked me questions on Woo-doo’s powers or thinking of the CP’s.

But finally after questions, medical check ups, and finally resting; I am at peace. Currently I was laying outside on the grass, petting Smile dog that was laying at my side, and watching the black sky. I felt a presence and averted my attention to a certain monochrome clown.

“I’m guessing you’re back to normal. You and Ben were arguing yesterday.” LJ chuckled and sat down with me.

“Eh, kind of. It’s strange to me after seeing him as a human..” I huff. “But i’m trying to act like it was a dream.” LJ nodded in understanding and laid next to me.

“Must have been strange..” LJ commented. “But at least it was an adventure right? Must have been fun?”

“No..it was a complete nightmare, and for once I was scared. Being alone, failing you guys. Even if it was your human selves...you should’ve seen yourself..” Jeff hummed dreamily. “Your eyes practically sparkled every time you looked at one of us, and you were filled with a strong hope till the end.”

LJ chuckled and poked my bloody cheek. “Sounds like you liked my old self~ shall I go back to being a rainbow?”

“You fucking do that and i’ll shove a knife up your ass.” I joked but with slight seriousness. “I don’t want to see you as RJ again.”

“But you wont forget this right?” LJ asked quickly, looking more serious.

“No..i couldn’t even if I tried. I just want to go back to normal. Or well as normal as can be.” I reply and chuckle when Smile Dog licked at my face. “Yeah yeah i missed you too boy.”

LJ smiled and took my hand, it was still wrapped up from the stone burn, but he didn’t seem to mind. And I felt peace once again set in.

“Just kiss already you mooks!” a yell rang out, causing Smile to get up and run to the house and both LJ and I sat up. I noticed Toby was the one that called out and laughed as Smile came over barking. 

“Go to HELL you twitchy bitch!” I snapped back at him with a glare.

“Bitch i vacation there!” Toby laughed and ran inside. EJ stepped out and called. “Sorry guys, he was supposed to tell you food was ready. Come on before the good stuff is gone!”

The cannibal retreated back into the house and LJ chuckled, pulling me up as he stood. “Let’s go before anyone else makes a gay joke.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little and follow him inside. Yep welcome to my unstable, unpredictable, and uncontainable family. And I love them.


End file.
